A Different World
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: Summary: Elizabeth tells Jason the truth night of the Nurses Ball. Could one decision change everything? Now what is Jason going to do? (Liason)
1. Chapter 1

AN: This one is for my Liason haters out there... Also I want to give myself a challenge. Plus I want to make a stronger Elizabeth who can stand on her own two feet. Helena is dead, so I don't have to deal with her. Also Sam won't be with Jason or Patrick in this story. Sam and Patrick seemed wrong from the start. Also Monica and Jason had their moment that technicality happened 7-13-15, but earlier with him just visiting a friend.

Warning: I'm not going to bash anyone Liason or Jasam related. However this isn't a Jasam Story...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole ride home Elizabeth couldn't believe what she had said to Nikolas. It was like she had been watching someone she didn't know anymore. As she got out of the car she watched Jason get Cam who was fast asleep in the back seat. Silently Elizabeth led the way to the front door unlocking it; then let Jason in watching him head upstairs to put Cam to bed. After a few minutes Elizabeth entered her home closing the door behind her. Without thinking about it Elizabeth found herself drawn to the picture of Jason the way he looked before.

"He's out for the night," Jason said as he came down the stairs.

"That's good," Elizabeth whispered almost as she turned to face him.

"What is it?" Jason asked knowing something was off.

"I've always defined myself by my relationships no matter who it was..." Elizabeth frowned as she turned back to the picture taking it from the mantle.

"I think we both need a little time," Jason agreed with her.

Slightly shaking her head Elizabeth found it hard as she really saw him for the first time.

"I need to stand on my own, and you have to go back to your home and life," Elizabeth told him as she clutched the picture to her.

"Elizabeth," Jason questioned her softly.

"Do you ever think about why you knew me? Why the name Jake meant something to you?" Elizabeth asked as she turned to face him again without answering him.

"Sure, from time to time," Jason answered her.

"You left a family behind... A wife and son who love you.." Elizabeth teared up as she spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked her seriously.

"This is you," Elizabeth showed him a picture he'd seen more than once; as the tears trickled down her face.

"I cant' be... If I was I'd feel it here," Jason pointed to his heart.

"You and Sam went from being at odds to friends in a flash. Danny has felt something since before you were awake. Somehow your son knew who you were," Elizabeth reasoned with him.

"How?" Jason stammered as he asked.

"Nikolas told me," Elizabeth answered him honestly.

She could see the wheels in his mind spinning, and she knew this had to be hard for him to swallow. With a shaky breath Jason went to the couch taking a seat trying to gather himself.

"What now?" he asked not sure what came next.

"You need a DNA test to get yourself declared alive... I can get Patrick to run the test for you," Elizabeth wiped at her tears.

For a while they just remained still and silent not moving a muscle like stuck in a moment in time. When Elizabeth couldn't avoid putting it off any longer; she went to the front door opening up looking to Jason.

"Just go... Please,"

Barely keeping it together Elizabeth tried to pull herself together. Slowly Jason got up from the couch walking over to the door not ready to leave. The pain in her eyes told him that he need to go for her sake, and Ric had put her through enough tonight without him adding to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into GH this time was different as he knew that it was an important part of his past. Lots of people had told him things about who he was suppose to be... A lot of those stories surrounded this building or people who worked here. None of it had sparked a memory from his past or a familiar feeling. Quietly Jason got on the elevator pushing the button for the floor he needed. It wasn't a long ride before Jason was getting off the elevator heading down the corridor making his way to Patrick's office. Finally reaching his destination Jason knocked on the door hearing a come in from the other side.

"I hope I didn't," Jason started to say.

"Actually I need the distraction... Sam and I broke up," Patrick admitted to the other man.

"Sorry, maybe I should come back," Jason suggested feeling awkward.

"Please, being at work will help me a lot right now," Patrick shook his head.

"Alright, I need my DNA ran against the hospital and criminal databases," Jason told him; as Patrick motioned him to take a seat.

"You think you know who you are," Patrick guessed as the other man took a seat.

"I just want it confirmed one way or the other. I don't want anyone to know until I know first," Jason nodded slightly.

"Alright, I'll be right back with what I need to draw some blood for the test," Patrick said as he excused himself from the room.

A few minutes later Patrick was back with the supplies which he laid out on the desk. Then he took the seat next to the other man, and with in a minute or two the blood was drawn.

"Painless," Jason sighed as this was the easy part.

"I was a Phlebotomist in med school," Patrick opened up a little bit.

"Don't let this out of your sight for a moment," Jason said stressing how important this was.

"I'll be back as soon as the test results are in," Patrick promised as he labeled the vile and cleaned up the desk.

"Right," Jason whispered almost as Patrick left him alone in the office.

Alone in the office Jason wondered if maybe there was a chance Elizabeth was wrong; that Nikolas had been playing a cruel and mean joke on her that was far from funny. No, he had seen Nikolas with Elizabeth more than once before; he couldn't see Nikolas hurting Elizabeth for anything in the world. Jason didn't know what to do once he had proof of who he was. He'd still be in the dark without memories to connect him to his life and family. Yet he had a responsibility to his son if no one else in this town. There was a little boy who he had been taken from. His son... Danny had tugged at his heart since the moment the little boy grabbed his leg inside these walls. Every time Jason saw Danny it was so easy and natural like breathing... Never once had he dared to hope to think that one day there would be a child of his own. Now he had a little boy who looked so much like the man he was before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutes turned into hours as Jason waited for the results of his DNA test. The waiting was a lot harder than he had bargain for. It felt like he was holding his breath waiting for everything he was told to be confirmed. Unable to just sit Jason walked back and forth across the office as the waiting was getting to him. Suddenly Jason heard the door open causing him to look to see Patrick coming in the room.

"Jason Morgan," Patrick called him by his name.

"So I'm told," Jason agreed with him.

"This proves it without a shadow of doubt," Patrick handed him the test results.

"Yeah," Jason sighed as he took the test and went taking a seat.

Silence filled the room as Patrick watch Jason digest the news; that he was the real one and only Jason Morgan. Patrick couldn't imagine how it felt knowing that he had been walking around in his own hometown all this time.

"This has to be overwhelming... If you want I'll help you break the news," Patrick offered softly breaking the ice.

"Could you just keep this to yourself for now? I need to do this myself," Jason said thankful for the offer.

"Sure, I'm here as a friend or doctor," Patrick replied as Jason stood up.

With a nod Jason left Patrick in the office; as he headed back to the elevator not sure where to go.

"Jake, are you okay?" came Monica's voice making Jason stop and turn to look her way.

"I..." Jason started to say; not sure what to say.

"You look a little lost," Monica walked over to him.

"Lost, but found," Jason joked halfheartedly.

"I could call Michael; if you need a friend," Monica suggested as she reached out touching his shoulder.

"Things happen for a reason... I think I'm suppose to tell you this first," Jason shook his head no.

"What is it?" Monica asked him softly.

"I found out who I am today, and Patrick just confirmed it with a DNA test," Jason told her honestly.

"Wow, who are you," Monica asked him.

"Take a look," Jason replied in an almost whisper; as he held out the test to her.

Gingerly Monica took the paper from him, and opening it she starting to read the results.

"Oh my... I don't..." Monica teared up as she looked at the man before her.

"Yeah, I know," Jason agreed with the sentiment.

With a shaky hand Monica reached out to touch her son's cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I'd hug you if you didn't mind," Monica whispered almost.

"It's okay," Jason replied softly.

"My baby boy..." Monica stammered as she hugged her son not wanting to ever let go.

Although wanting to hang on Monica let him go after a minute not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"Sam? Danny?"

He knew the question was coming from the moment he let the secret out.

"I need at least tonight to just digest everything. Tomorrow I can go see them both," Jason shrugged as he was nervous about seeing Sam and Danny.

He knew about the great love that Sam had with "Jason".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not about to chance a run in with Carly Jason couldn't return to the MC. Yet he couldn't go to Elizabeth's either because she needed time just like he did. He wasn't ready to face the life he had before, so Jason found himself riding around on his bike all night. Hours ticked by as he rode as fast as he could until he couldn't think anymore. Sometime right before dawn Jason pulled over in the parking lot of a small country church. Killing the engine Jason kicked the kickstand down and got off his bike. With a deep breath Jason walked up to the doors of the old building. It surprised him when he found the door unlocked at this hour. Slowly going inside Jason closed the door behind him. Candles lit the room from each side of the rows of windows. The feeling seemed like something fitting of a wedding almost. Jason walked up the aisle between the pews about halfway before taking a seat on the left side. Not long passed before an older man dressed in blue jean overalls and a red and white plaid shirt came from a door behind the pulpit.

"Mornin, I'm Pastor Kyle Winters," Pastor Winters introduced himself as he made his way over to the other man.

"Jason Morgan," Jason said almost hesitantly.

"You look like you've been through the wringer, son," Pastor Winters commented as he took a seat in the pew in front of Jason.

"It's just started," Jason sighed as he looked to the older man.

"Well I'm a good listener; as long as you talk in my right ear," Pastor Winters tried to lighten the younger man's mood.

"Soon I'm going to be between who I was and who I don't remember being. For over about a year I've lived and continue to live without memories of my past. Also the people who knew the old me thought I was dead for years," Jason tried to explain to him.

"I have a feeling you have a lot of people who love you very much. Call it a gut feeling," Pastor Winters said with a knowing look.

"Will they love the man I am now if I never remember. Will who I am be enough?" Jason questioned with a sigh.

"Those who really love you will," Pastor Winters tried to reassure the man.

"I probably should be going," Jason said as light started coming in from the outside.

"Do me a favor... I live in the house next door; come have breakfast with an old man," Pastor Winters invited Jason to his home.

"You don't have to," Jason insisted thinking he was just being nice.

"I'm just a little bit lonely since my Becca passed. Usually someone wonders by about breakfast time, and like to have a little company every now and again. Plus it's nice to have someone who isn't studying me... My church members mean well... I'm thankful for them," Pastor Winters smiled warmly.

"Maybe I could stay a while for breakfast I guess. Thank you," Jason replied as they both stood to their feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Should I continue? This is a test chapter, so you decide...


	2. Chapter 2

For those sticking in here with me I want to thank you because the last three months or so have been hard. Things aren't exactly easy right now, but I'm trying to get back to writing. I love to write! Hope this was worth the wait!

 _ **Notice: Alexis is staying at Julian's apartment, so that Sam and Danny can be at the penthouse. Also Liason and Sam's lives will be intertwined because of Danny... Also I'm not going to throw Liason together instantly, so you have to hang in there for the pay off.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in town Jason knew he couldn't avoid things any longer. He might not have all the answers that people needed, but they needed to know who he was just like he did. Jason guessed that Sam might be with her mom at the penthouse, so he headed there getting there in no time at all. Once he parked his bike in the parking garage; he took the elevator up to the penthouse. When he got off he went to the door knocking on it, and waited for an answer from the other side.

"Jake," Sam said as she opened the door.

"Sorry for not calling... Could I come in? We need to talk," Jason asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Sam letting him into the penthouse.

"Is your mom here?" Jason asked looking around.

"No, she moved in with Julian. Monica will be bringing Danny back in a few hours," Sam shook her head.

With a slight nod Jason turned to face his friend. Truthfully he didn't know where to start or how...

"Last night had to be hard... With Hayden and Ric..."

Her words brought his attention back to her. Swallowing hard knowing she had no clue that it wasn't the half of it.

"That was a warm up for something even bigger," Jason sighed as he pulled out the paper.

"What? Do you know? Did you find out?" Sam asked excited for her friend because she knew it meant a lot to him.

"This is DNA proof of who I was before," Jason agreed with her; as he handed her the paper.

Watching cautiously as Sam took the paper; Jason watched her expression as she unfolded the paper. He could see a flickering range of emotions run through her one after another.

"How? Oh my? Danny? I just need," Sam touched her forehead with the palm of her hand before holding out her hand in front of her.

"Just breathe," Jason told her knowing this was overwhelming.

Slowly Sam went over to the couch setting down. Silence seemed to fill the room as neither knew what to say next. Just standing there Jason waited for her to digest what she now knew was true. For a long time she had believed he was dead and gone.

"Do you remember?" Sam finally spoke after what seemed like a long time.

"Nothing... Nikolas told Elizabeth last night, and she told me after I gave her a ride home," Jason explained to her.

"Nikolas knew..." Sam stammered as she felt so many things.

"Yes," Jason confirmed for her.

"This is so complicated," Sam muttered more to herself.

"You do know that; I'm not the Jason that you told me about," Jason asked her softly.

"I get that you may never remember who you were. Right now I just want you to be Danny's father and I would like to be your friend... If you'll still have me," Sam sighed as she knew the love of her life hadn't come back to her.

Her Jason wasn't standing in front of her now... The man before had his body, but not the heart that loved only her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was quiet with the kids at school, and Elizabeth had the day off for the first time in a while. She had no ideal what to do with herself on a day with nothing to do. Of course she had a few errands to run, but nothing that was going to take much time. Seated at the dinning room table Elizabeth stared at her cell phone wanting to call Jason. With a shake of the head Elizabeth knew he needed time to figure out a lot of things.

"Hey," Patrick drew her attention as he let himself into the house.

"Patrick, what are you doing here," Elizabeth questioned him as he closed the door behind him.

"Figured you might need a friend," Patrick replied softly.

"Yeah, it's been a rough night... The Jason reveal was a lot," Elizabeth sighed as Patrick came over giving her a hug.

"You are so much stronger than you know," Patrick took the seat next to Elizabeth, and took her hands into his.

"You're the closest thing to a best friend and brother in one. I don't know what I'd do without you," Elizabeth tried to smile a little.

"Don't fake a smile for me ever. Leave it for when you need to do it for the kids. This is just you and me," Patrick said as he knew this was a lot to deal with.

She knew that he was right; that she didn't have to pretend with him.

"How about we talk about what an idiot I was to take Ric back?" Elizabeth asked as she wanted to switched topics.

"Well it was; what it was... You were trying to move on when Hayden claimed Jason," Patrick shrugged a little bit.

"Tell me about you?" Elizabeth asked him.

"You sure?" Patrick asked her.

"Yeah, let me have it," Elizabeth encouraged him.

"Sam and I broke up last night... When Danny called me daddy; I think it was just too soon for her. I get that she wanted Danny to know who his father was. Plus we might of moved a little too fast after Silas," Patrick opened up to Elizabeth.

"It's so important for any child to know their father; I wish I had understood that before Jake was taken from us. Now Jason and Jake will never get that chance. If not for any other reason; I'm glad Danny will know his father. When Jason went by Jake; he was great with my kids," Elizabeth whispered almost as she spoke.

"What are you going to do?" Patrick asked knowing he had chosen Robin over Sabrina.

"As hard as it will be... I'm going to give Jason the space to figure out what comes next. Honestly I need time after the whole Ric thing anyways," Elizabeth frowned as she knew it was going to be hard because she had feelings for the man who had been Jake Doe.

Patrick knew that Elizabeth needed a friend more today than before.

"I'm calling in, and taking today off to spend with my buddy," Patrick pulled out his cell.

"Don't" Elizabeth insisted shaking her head.

"Today I'm going to be your shadow... So end of story," Patrick cut her off at the pass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not wanting to wait Sam asked Jason to stick around until Monica brought Danny back. He had agreed without argument because he wanted to see his son. Sam ordered a ton of food while they waited, and then Sam called Monica to ask her to bring Danny on home. First the food arrived, and then Monica was a few minutes later. As soon as Danny saw his pal; he ran into the man's waiting arms.

"Jake!" Danny squealed as he was scooped up into two strong arms.

"Alright, let's settled down on the couch, please," Sam said bringing order with a mother's touch.

"Your mom is right because we have something to tell you," Jason said as he sat down on the couch putting his son on his lap.

"Yes, we do," Sam agreed as she sat down by her son and Jason.

"What?" Danny asked softly; seeing his mom was serious.

"You remember when I told you daddy was in heaven?" Sam asked her son.

"Yes," Danny nodded slightly.

"Well we were wrong about that," Sam told her son.

"Where is he?" Danny questioned confused.

"Well he got a really bad boo-boo, and he didn't look like himself. He couldn't remember who he was either," Sam explained the best she could.

"Daddy is lost?" Danny asked his mom eyeing her.

"Kind of, but he was found. Actually he was with us for a while without us knowing," Sam smiled as she stroked her son's cheek gently.

"Really?" Danny questioned her.

"Your daddy is holding you right now," Sam replied causing Danny to look at his dad.

"You're my daddy," Danny asked excited.

"You're my little boy," Jason agreed as he kissed the top of Danny's head.

"I missed you so much, daddy," Danny smiled ear to ear as he hugged his dad.

"We are going to spend all kinds of time together," Jason promised his son.

"Are you going to live with us," Danny inquired as he looked from his dad to his mom.

Sam knew this was a possible question from the little boy who was in Pre-K.

"Daddy is going to live in his own home; while we live here at our home just us two," Sam shook her head a little.

"Soon I'm going to have a house where you visit, and you'll have a room of your very own there," Jason said knowing he needed a home of his own.

"We can get some of your clothes and toys to keep at your daddy's. That way you have your own stuff," Sam suggested not wanting her son having to pack a bag every time he went to his dad's.

"Can I go start right now?" Danny bubbled with excitement.

"Sure," Sam agreed causing Danny to bolt from his dad's lap.

Both watched the little boy until he disappeared out of sight.

"Thanks," Jason said; as he looked to Sam.

"There might not be an us, but I want you and Danny to have an relationship always. Plus I never want to lose you as a friend," Sam replied honestly.

"I think I need to face Carly... Ready or not," Jason sighed as Sam handed him the paper back reluctantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason knew the time had come for him to face Carly. From the moment they met Carly had been his friend even when he looked like he was lying to her. She was unshakable no matter what. Friendship like hers was once in a lifetime or in his case twice in a lifetime. As he crossed the lobby Jason knew that she would find him. There was no way he'd reach the elevator...

"Jake, there you are! I was getting worried," Carly came out of nowhere wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's go up to my room. We need to talk," Jason told her softly causing Carly to let go.

"You're not mad at me?" Carly questioned him as they got on the elevator.

"No, I'm not mad... It's just something I need to tell you in private," Jason shook his head.

"Fine," Carly caved as she pushed the button for his floor.

Silence filled the space as the door closed, and they waited until the doors open again before the exited. Going strait to his room Jason used his key; letting Carly go in first as he followed her closing the door behind them.

"I know who I was before," Jason pulled the paper out.

"I'm not ready for this... You're my best friend, and I don't have very many friends at all," Carly teared up as she shook her head.

"You're not losing me," Jason promised holding the paper out to her.

With a shaky breath Carly took the paper opening it, and began reading what was on the page word for word.

"Is this real?" Carly stammered as the tears fell like rain.

"Patrick ran the test himself for me," Jason replied softly.

"How did I not see it before," Carly wrapped her arms around him holding on for dear life.

"I've been walking around in my own life sort of. If someone didn't tell me I wouldn't of known. My memories from before are gone still," Jason sighed as he felt like he was still in the dark.

"Sam? Danny?" Carly asked her best friend.

"I've seen them both, and they know who I am," Jason answered her.

"Elizabeth," Carly remembered what happened the night before.

"We're both taking a step back. I think both of us have enough upheaval to deal with. Plus I'm still married..." Jason said as Carly backed away from him.

"What about you and Sam?" Carly asked eyeing him.

"I don't love her like a husband... Sam is my good friend, but I don't see her that way. We need to figure out how to be good parents to Danny. She can't wait for my memories to come back, and I can't string her along hoping to feel something that's not there," Jason told Carly honestly.

"Elizabeth?" Carly questioned him.

"I don't know if there will be a chance for the two of us. Right now I don't know what will happen, but I just need my best friend at my side," Jason held out his hand.

"There is no way you could get rid of me, and this just makes it ten times worse than before,"Carly smiled as she went in for yet another hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I want to explain the Liason hate I was talking about was Liason fans hating on me for writing Jasam stories. Some of what I written previously isn't Elizabeth friendly. However this is Liason end game story. My hope is that people won't come to my stories to hate on me for the pairing. I don't care if you give me a review that is bad when my writing is lacking, but the pairing is a choice that has nothing to do with my skills as a writer.


	3. Chapter 3

1) AN: Sorry for not posting sooner... I promise to do lots better.

2) AN:Everything after the Nurses Ball when Nikolas tells the truth is changed at least as far as Elizabeth, Jason, Sonny, Carly, and possibly others connected to Jason.

3) AN: Two chapter right now with some great Liason moments, and chapter 4 should make you over the moon happy hopefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost a week had passed since Jason had seen Elizabeth face to face. To tell the truth he had been trying to give her space, and Danny had kept him busy wanting to spend time with him. Yet today Jason had came by Kelly's hoping maybe Elizabeth would come in for breakfast too. With his coffee cold Jason picked at his breakfast not feeling that hungry. After a few more minutes Jason resigned himself to the fact he wouldn't be seeing Elizabeth today. Slowly he got to his feet tossing what he owed on the table, and went to leave without looking where he was going. That's when it happened he ran into someone, and instinctively he reached out catching the person to steady them.

"Jason," came Elizabeth's voice causing Jason to look up into her eyes.

"Sorry, I was distracted," Jason apologized as he let her go.

"How are you?" Elizabeth asked him softly.

"Being a dad is something else... Everything is like this haze that I'm working on. Sam still doesn't have her husband, and I'm still trying to figure out my life. I can't be who I was before, but I can try to be a good father to Danny," Jason answered her honestly.

"One foot in front of the other," Elizabeth tried to smile.

"Could we maybe," Jason started to ask.

"I'm not ready yet, and neither are you. Just give yourself some time," Elizabeth shook her head.

"I don't need time to know Sam and I won't be together. She's my friend and that's all it will be. I'll be here waiting for you to be ready," Jason went in kissing her gently on the lips causing her breath to catch just a little bit.

With a smirk Jason walked away as he knew she felt something that shook her to the core. As he left Kelly's Jason didn't dare look back to where he left her. Feeling his phone ringing Jason pulled it out to answer it.

"Jason," Jason said still trying to get use to saying his name.

"Good news! You're officially alive and rich... I'll expect a big fat check," Diane mused proud of herself.

"You're as good as Carly claimed. Thank you," Jason said as he continued out to his bike.

"You've paid me well for what I done in the past," Diane replied almost boastful.

"I don't have any intention of returning to my former line of work," Jason explained to her as he got onto his bike.

"Still I'm someone worth keeping on retainer; just in case you need me in the future. I assure you," Diane advised him.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jason agreed to think about it.

"Don't leave me hanging too long. You might not remember, but I'm a very busy woman. I'll be seeing you around," Diane said before hanging up.

Snapping the cell phone closed Jason returned it to his pocket; as he continued to his motorcycle getting on it. Part of him hoped that Elizabeth might come out of Kelly's to find him. Quickly putting the key into the ignition Jason started up his bike and took off with no real plan of where he was going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly had called Jason begging him to come to see her at Sonny's, and he had been reluctantly in agreeing to come at her request. A part of her knew that this wasn't going to be easy on either of her favorite men. Still they were her first real forever family that she had. She wasn't born into this family, or given to this family she had. No, they had all chosen each other for better or worse. Opening the door Carly smiled at Jason who was a little surprised.

"Thank you for coming. This means everything to me," Carly pulled him into a hug and holding on for dear life.

"Carly, count to ten and breathe," Jason whispered gently.

"You don't know how much... Never mind. You're not going to be happy, but you need to tell Sonny what you found out. He has missed you; just as much as me. I know you got off to a rough start, but we all can get through anything together," Carly promised him softly.

"Okay... For you." Jason agreed to tell Sonny; as she let go of him.

Gently Carly took him by the hand leading him into the living room where Sonny was.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked not looking pleased.

"He's not Jake doe anymore," Carly told Sonny.

"So he's leaving," Sonny questioned with a smirk.

"No, he lived here before," Carly started to say.

"Who he is doesn't matter! He almost killed people we love and care about," Sonny got angry.

"It matters more than you know. You have no ideal how much it matters," Carly teared up as she spoke.

"Carly, it'll be out... He'll find out eventually," Jason told her as he turned to leave.

Instantly Carly grabbed him by the arm as her heart dropped into her stomach.

"Jason, don't," Carly begged him.

Everything seemed to stop around them as Sonny stared at Carly and then to the other man.

"What did you call him?" Sonny demanded eyeing her incredulously.

"I called him Jason. His name is Jason Morgan," Carly told him as the tears flowed.

"No, Jason is dead!" Sonny refused to believe it.

"There is DNA proof that he's Jason. Run your own test, but it won't change a thing. Now that I know; I will never let go," Carly told Sonny.

After a minute Sonny motioned the man closer wanting a better look. She didn't want to let go of Jason's arm. However Carly let go of him and he went over to Sonny who was staring at him.

"Jason?" Sonny asked wanting to believe on some level.

"That's what the DNA says," Jason answered as he saw the other man start to break.

"It's been hell without you here... The loss you left behind was..." Sonny pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah," Jason said barely as he didn't know what to say.

"Sam? Danny?" Sonny tried to pull his thoughts together; as he let his old friend go after a minute.

"I've seen Sam and Danny both. Danny is great, and I love getting to know him. Sam and I are just friends... My memories are still gone and might never come back," Jason told him honestly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jason showed Sonny the paper that proved for sure; he could see that the other man had no doubts about him anymore. As Sonny shared stories with him of a life he didn't remember; there wasn't this overwhelming pressure that he was expecting. Instead Jason saw that the stories were just Sonny's way of sharing who they were as friends and brothers. Then suddenly Sonny got a look on his face as something hit him.

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you after coming back, and I should of given Carly the benefit of the doubt," Sonny teared up as he apologized to his best friend.

"I'll be the first to admit... I gave you plenty of reason to question me, but we just need to move on from here. Just like you can't change what happened; I can't remember the man I was before. All we can do is move forward, and build from the rubble of what is left," Jason spoke open and honestly.

"You might not remembered who you were, but you still know the right thing to say. Well I don't want to go right now, but I've got to be somewhere right now. Please stay and visit with Carly," Sonny admitted as he spotted the time.

With a nod Jason watched Sonny leave the room. For Carly's sake alone Jason was glad that Sonny was now more accepting of him; even if it was because he turned out to be the guys best friend. He didn't know where anything would go in the future, but at least he wasn't on Sonny's bad side.

"I love you so much. You're so going to get sick of me saying it, but I don't care if you do get sick of hearing. You're my best friend who I love so much!" Carly hugged Jason again just needing the contact.

"I love you too, Carly," Jason chuckled slightly at her.

"Monica?" Carly asked as it finally dawned on her.

"She knows who I am," Jason replied as they went taking a seat on the couch.

"This must be... I can't imagine having a child come back from the dead," Carly sighed as it was too big for her mind to wrap around.

"To tell the truth I can't get my mind round it. Part of me figured that the people who knew me before... I figured that they had to think I was dead," Jason mused to Carly as he kind of stared off into space.

"Sam knew... I'm not saying it to push you. No matter what she just never seemed to believe that you were gone. I wouldn't allow myself to go there because I owed it to you to take care of Sam and Danny," Carly replied as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"For her I wish there was anything because Sam has been through hell and back. When I look at her; I see my friend. I love her, but I'm not in love with her," Jason sighed as he knew Sam had been hurt enough.

"You don't want to give her hope for something that isn't real," Carly finished his thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had told him somethings about her life with her Jason. Most of what she said blurred together. The one thing that had stood out to him was when she talked of their daughter. The way she talked about the fact that he was the only one to hold Lila after her birth; it was like he had carried their only daughter with him even after her death. Maybe it was the reason he found himself walking around the Queen Of Angels cemetery. He might not remembered this tiny life that ended too soon, but he gave her the name that belonged to his beloved grandmother. As he rounded the corner Jason spotted the tiny headstone. In graved into the stone was the name Lila Grace Morgan... Gently reaching out Jason traced the name as he knelt down.

"I guess I haven't been here in a while. You deserve so much better," Jason pulled out a single pink rose from his jacket placing it in front of the grave.

When he asked for a single rose; he got some looks from people.

"I got hurt, and it's hard to explain. No matter what I want you and Danny to know that I love you so much. No matter what happens I will do my best so you both know it," Jason said as he put the tips of his fingers to his lips, and then placed his hand on the gravestone.

Slowly getting up Jason headed back to his bike getting on it. Before starting the engine Jason looked back in the direction of the grave, and then started the engine pulling out of the parking lot headed somewhere. With no real plan Jason just started driving. Somehow hours later he pulled into Kelly's killing the engine. In one swift kick he got the kickstand down, and got off the bike heading into Kelly's. Not in the mood to talk Jason took a booth in a corner.

"Hi, I'm Addie. What can I get you?" Addie smiled as she introduced herself.

"Coffee black," Jason replied getting to the point.

"Any chance I could interest you in a fabulous piece of Strawberry cheesecake?" Addie asked seeing he was having a hard day.

"No... Thank you," Jason shook his head a little.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Addie said as she left to get the coffee.

Good to her word Jason had his coffee not long after. He knew that the girl was just trying, and he didn't fault her for trying. His life was a mess that he was trying to navigate with one hand tied behind his back. Sipping on his coffee Jason wondered about what his daughter would be like now. Would she have taken more after Sam or him?

"I know you said that you didn't want any, but this is on the house from me to you. Plus I make a wicked cheesecake," Addie cut through Jason's thoughts as she placed a slice of strawberry cheesecake in front of him.

Even before he could say anything the waitress walked off not waiting for a reply from him.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm pretty sure that Spinelli is Danny's godfather, but I'm not sure if a godmother was ever mentioned. Can't remember who Danny's godmother was if they did named one. Within this story Carly is Danny's godmother...

 _ **(There is a AN at the end for the question towards the end. Don't freak out on me, and don't skip ahead either. Read the whole chapter first.)**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the school called about Aiden being sick; Elizabeth quickly left work to pick up her son. The whole ride home Aiden asked for Jake. It hurt a little that it wasn't her that her little boy wanted. Yet she felt good that Aiden felt like he had a father figure. However now they knew that he was Jason not Jake. Once she got Aiden home into bed Elizabeth went back and forth about calling Jason. Finally sitting down on her couch Elizabeth broke down pulling her cell out, and dialed Jason's number even though it might give him the wrong idea.

"Elizabeth," came Jason's voice on the other end after a minute.

"I really shouldn't be calling," Elizabeth started to ramble.

"Elizabeth," Jason repeated trying to steady her.

"Aiden is sick and asking for you," Elizabeth admitted to him softly.

"I'll be right there," Jason told her.

"You don't have to... I mean if you're busy," Elizabeth rationalized not wanting him to feel obligated.

"I'm coming," Jason said before hanging up.

With the door left unlocked Elizabeth headed back upstairs to the doorway into Aiden's room. She hated seeing her baby boy not feeling good. Part of her wondered if Aiden was heart sick... It had been her who asked Jason to keep his distance. In truth her heart couldn't take getting her hopes up. Had she done this to her own son? Was he heartbroken over missing the only consistent father he had in so long? What had she done?

"Hey," came Jason's voice as he passed her to go check on Aiden.

"Jake," Aiden mumbled as Jason kissed his forehead.

"I hear you aren't feeling good," Jason whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"My tummy," Aiden replied in a whisper.

"Did you get into Cam's candy stash?" Jason asked the boy.

"Yeah," Aiden admitted apologetically.

"Cam saves his candy cause it can make your tummy hurt," Jason explained to Aiden.

"I didn't know," Aiden frowned as he spoke.

"That's why mommy only gives you a little because eating too much candy is bad for your tummy. Mommy will get you something to help your tummy feel better," Jason replied as he had spotted a smudge of chocolate on the corner of Aiden's mouth when he had came in.

"Are you going away again?" Aiden asked not wanting him to leave.

"Your mommy and I will talk about me taking you and Cam somewhere. We're going to have to wait until you feel better," Jason promised the little boy.

"Okay," Aiden snuggled into his covers.

"Try to rest.. I'll will be right up soon with something for your tummy," Jason said as he got up from the bed.

Bending over the bed Jason kissed Aiden's forehead once again. Then he walked over to where Elizabeth stood in the doorway.

"Thank you," Elizabeth sighed as she looked into Jason's eyes.

"You don't have to thank me. This is where I want to be. I can be here and be Danny's father too," Jason told her softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Together Elizabeth and Jason went downstairs into her kitchen. She had so much she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't find the word to say it all. Instead Elizabeth went to her fridge finding the club soda instantly; yet she just stood there looking at it like she wasn't seeing what she was looking for. To hear her little boy ask if Jason was going away again tugged at her heart.

"That club soda isn't going to bite you," Jason teased as he stood behind her and reached in grabbing the club soda.

"I've been trying to protect my heart... Aiden has been in pain because I'm afraid to let you in," Elizabeth admitted as she closed the fridge.

"Elizabeth," Jason whispered almost.

"It would kill me... My boys would lose another father," Elizabeth stared at the fridge not daring to look his way.

Gently Jason turned Elizabeth to face him, but she still wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Tomorrow isn't promised to anyone, and we know better than most do. Last night I went to see my daughter Lila... Later that night I got to thinking about our son Jake. I think we owe it to them both to live our lives to the fullest. Right now, all I know is that I love you, our boys, and Danny. We don't have to get married tomorrow, but I'd like to start taking you out on dates. We can take all the boys sometimes. I want to build something honest and real with you," Jason placed his hand under her chin making her look at him.

"Dating? I guess we could," Elizabeth whispered almost.

"How about we start small? Coffee, you and me at GH on your break," Jason suggested wanting this to work.

"Meet me at the nurses station at about 10 am; I go in really early tomorrow for my shift," Elizabeth agreed to the coffee date.

"Why don't I take the boys out for breakfast and drop them off at school for you? Maybe even talk to Sam about including Danny," Jason asked wanting to spend time with Cam and Aiden too.

"I think that would be good; Gram will be here when you come by," Elizabeth agreed with him.

"Thank you," Jason smiled as he stole a quick kiss.

Not able to help smiling like a fool; Elizabeth watched as Jason grabbed a glass before leaving her there. Part of her wanted to brace herself for the fall she feared would happen. Shaking the thought from her head Elizabeth decided to enjoy every moment no matter how long it lasted. If Jason was willing to put in the work to win her; Elizabeth was more than willing to be won. Whatever came next Elizabeth was ready for the good, bad, or the ugly of that ride. This was going to be their chance to build something real and honest without secrets.

"He's asleep," Jason came over wrapping his arms around her.

"That's good," Elizabeth mused to him softly.

"What's that all about?" Jason asked seeing the look on her face.

"I'm choosing to be happy," Elizabeth told honestly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Carly called him asking for him to meet her; Jason wasn't sure of what to think about it at first. Plus the fact that she needed to give him detailed instructions on how to get to where he was going. The driveway was kind of hid unless you knew what to look for, and thankfully Carly was clear enough that he found the entrance. It wasn't long before he saw a log cabin and a separate two car garage in the clearing at the end of the drive. Quickly killing the engine Jason saw Carly rush out to meet him smiling ear to ear.

"I thought you'd never get here," Carly sighed as Jason kicked the kickstand down and got off the bike.

"What is this?" Jason asked her confused why she wanted to meet here.

"This was where your first home was after your accident in the 1990's. You lived in a boxcar... Eventually you bought the property, and built the log cabin as a getaway of sorts. After you married Sam; you had a few bedrooms added to it. The point is you always felt at home here, and it has space for you and Danny," Carly laid it out for him.

"I got Elizabeth to agree to try, so if this is a," Jason started to say.

"No, it's just a place for you to live. Do I wish you would go back to Sam? Of course, I do! However I need to start honoring your choices... Which is totally hard, but it's just that I love you so much. You've always done what you want, so I've got to try to accept whatever that is. Losing you drove me and Sam together on another level. Come on," Carly motioned towards the log cabin.

"Alright," Jason replied as they went to the front door and Carly unlocked the door opening it.

Looking around Jason could tell where the additions had been made. It was an amazing place.

"I completely stocked the kitchen from a list that Sonny gave me to follow. You have everything you need to cook. This whole place has been cleaned from top to bottom, and new bedding for all the beds. Since I know you might have Cam and Aiden; if Elizabeth came around... Or if you ever had more kids in the distant future... Anyways I replace one of the beds in the three bedrooms with bunk beds," Carly started explaining everything.

"Are you sure Sam doesn't want this place?" Jason asked knowing Sam had to be the one who gave Carly the key.

"Sam agreed that this place was an important part of your past from before even her, and it was more important that you have the place that was your first real home back in the day," Carly told him pulling out the keys to the log cabin.

Gently taking the keys Jason took another look around just in a awe of the detail he had put into this place. It was clear that every choice was made with care.

"Daddy!" came Danny's voice as he came out of a room.

"You were suppose to wait for me to say surprise," Carly smirked as Jason scooped Danny up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After two delays, one layover, three plane switches, and one long cab ride from New York, City; Dr. Duncan Andrew McBride had finally arrived at General Hospital in Port Charles, New York. An old friend from medical school had called asking him to fly out for a special case. He hadn't been back to the US since he finished his fellowship. He would do anything for a friend even fly to the other side of the world. Not wasting a minute McBride went to the elevators taking it to the correct floor. As the door opened McBride came face to case with an older woman doctor.

"Jas...on..." she stammered as she fainted falling toward the floor.

Quickly McBride caught her before she could hit the floor; as luck would have it he saw a gurney across the way. Gently laying her on the gurney McBride checked her pulse and breathing finding them in a normal range.

"Monica," McBride spoke in his thick Scottish accent seeing her name tag.

"I thought... Wow, you look like my son," Monica started to come around.

"I'm Dr. Duncan Andrew McBride from Scotland. Most call me McBride," McBride told her gently.

"Dr. Finn said you were coming in... It's uncanny how much you look like," Monica slowly sat up.

"I assure you I'm not Jason. Although there are a few teachers I'd rather forget from college," McBride smiled warmly at the woman.

"This is embarrassing for the Chief," Monica said as she swung her legs over the edge.

"Our little secret then. I won't tell if you don't," McBride offered as he stepped back.

"You might not be my son, but word will spread like wildfire about you," Monica got up off the gurney taking a minute to steady herself.

"Well I'm just here for one case," McBride replied as they started to walk towards Labor and Delivery.

Monica tried her best not to stare at the man walking next to her. This man could have been her son's identical twin brother from before the car accident last year. Yet this man was everything she had hoped before the car crash with AJ so long ago. McBride was the best in his field, and they were lucky to have him on loan.

"Your parents must be proud," Monica mused aloud to him.

"My mum died when I was young... Her husband left months after I was adopted. My Gran flew for the first time from Scotland to come get me. That woman is proud of everything I do," McBride said as Monica used her name tag to get into Labor and Delivery.

"Your file is impressive to say the least. Sounds like you could do this surgery blindfolded," Monica joked a little.

"Fetal surgery is an art as much as it is a science. God gifted me with a heart for children, and a chance to give their parents hope for a better tomorrow," McBride replied with humility.

"We got some first time parents in here," Monica said as she stopped at the door to the room.

"I know the drill... Repeating things doesn't hurt my feelings," McBride tried to reassure her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This is my spin on Jason/Drew twin thing that is completely different. Jason is still Jason Morgan.

Dr. Duncan Andrew McBride is the twin brother of Jason. After Franco's mother put him up for adoption

Andrew was adopted by a couple in New York. He got a new first name and last name. You just learned

a little about him, but more will come out later on in this story. Still a Liason end game story completely,

and that train is getting on the tracks.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry this took so long... Between being sick and my computer being slow... Well let's say it's been a nightmare for me. Never again will I get Windows 10... Happy to announce I got me a Windows 8.1 that is so much faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning Jason and Danny went picking Cam and Aiden up for breakfast. All the boys quickly agreed they want to go to Kelly's for breakfast. Then talk turned to the new Star Wars movie coming out around about Christmas. Fifteen minutes later Jason was walking into Kelly's with his boys at his side. In his heart of hearts he loved them all equally the same.

"You've got some company today... Hi, I'm Addie," Addie introduced herself again.

"Jason... This is Cam, Aiden, and Danny," Jason made introductions.

"Lets get you guys a table... Or a booth," Addie questioned with a smile.

"Booth!" Danny and Aiden said excited.

"Fine by me," Cam shrugged not caring.

"Booth, it is," Addie replied as she led them over to an open booth.

Danny and Aiden got on one side; while Jason and Cam took the other side.

"Thank you," Jason smiled as Addie handed out the menus.

"What to drink?" Addie pulled out her pad and pen.

"Coffee... Cam," Jason looked from Addie to Cam.

"Milk, please," Cam answered a bit quiet.

"Orange juice, please," Danny and Aiden said together.

"Coffee, milk, and two orange juices. I'll be right back," Addie quickly wrote it all down before leaving.

"Boys stay here," Jason looked to Danny and Aiden.

With that Jason motioned for Cam to follow him to a near by table. He knew something was off with Cam.

"What's up," Jason asked once they sat down at the table.

"People always leave," Cam mumbled under his breath almost.

"Hey, I'm not leaving," Jason told him softly.

"You left... Aiden cried at night," Cam shrugged looking off.

"Your mom and I found somethings out, and we both needed just a little time to deal with it. I'm not going away ever. This is my phone number, and you can call me any time," Jason grabbed a napkin and pulled out a pen writing his number down.

"I thought you weren't going to come back, and you didn't want us anymore since you have Danny," Cam mused as he took the napkin from Jason.

"Danny doesn't make me love you less. You and Aiden mean so much to me. I'm going to tell you a secret," Jason sighed as he looked at Cam.

"What?" Cam asked wanting to know the secret.

"After I drop you guys off at school; I'm going to go see your mom at the hospital. We're going to have coffee," Jason told him with a smile.

"Mom loves her coffee!" Cam perked up a little.

"Let's get back to Danny and Aiden," Jason replied as he got up.

Slowly Cam got up following Jason back to the booth, and Addie was back a few seconds later with the drinks.

"Have you figured out what you want?" Addie asked them.

"Waffles!" Danny smiled ear to ear.

"Pancakes!" Aiden said also smiling ear to ear.

"Boys," Jason reminded them.

"Please," Danny and Aiden said together apologetically.

"Better..." Jason shook his head slightly.

"Biscuits and gravy, please," Cam said as he started collecting the menus.

"Same for me," Jason told her as Cam handed the menus to Addie.

"Thanks, bud," Addie took the menus from Cam; then she was on her way to put in their order..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they had all eaten Jason went to the counter to pay the bill before leaving; where Addie handed him a bag with something to go that was on the house again. She told him that it was for his coffee date, and she hoped that it worked out the way he wanted. Then Jason left with the boys taking them to school dropping them off, and after Jason headed off to the hospital to meet Elizabeth for their date. When he finally got to the nurses station he still had ten minutes to wait, but if he was being honest he'd wait for her for a million years or more.

"Jason, is someone hurt?" came Monica's voice making him look her way.

"No, I'm waiting for Elizabeth; it's about time for her break. A coffee date," Jason explained to his mother.

"What about Sam?" Monica asked confused.

"I'm not in love with Sam, and I won't lead her on like that," Jason sighed as he spoke.

"Oh, I assume you'll be getting a divorce then," Monica questioned him a little.

"I didn't think of that, but that will be the next step. Sam is my friend, and Danny's mother. I just don't see a future with her," Jason spoke honestly and openly.

"All I want is for you to be happy whatever that is in the end. Everything is a bit of a mess, but I believe it'll work out. There was actually a reason I wanted to talk to you. Not that I need a reason," Monica told her son.

"What's up?" Jason asked softly.

"GH has a talented doctor visiting from Scotland on a case. Last night I was in the gallery watching him in surgery. Anyways he's going to be here for a few days. The point I'm getting around to say is... He could have been your twin before your face changed," Monica rambled a bit on her way to her point.

"That's got to be weird," Jason said knowing it would be weird to see someone with his old face.

"Yeah, it is. Also it's weird hearing your voice speak in a Scottish accent too," Monica admitted to her son honestly.

"He's what I could have been... That must be hard on you too. Knowing that I had that potential to be a surgeon or doctor," Jason questioned her ever so slightly.

"Yeah, it crossed my mind. I won't lie... However I gave up that dream long ago because no matter where you go in life I love you very much. That could have been Jason Quartermaine in his prime, but I wouldn't trade Jason Morgan for anything in the world. Both are my son. I let go of him along time ago because it wasn't fair to him, to you, or to me. I learned the hard way how destructive trying to live in the past can be, and it won't change anything in the here and now," Monica told her son thoughtfully.

"Mom," Jason started to say.

"Here comes Elizabeth," Monica gave him a quick peck on the cheek before sending him on his way to Elizabeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the nurses lounge Jason sat with Elizabeth; as he opened the bag of goodies from Addie. There was somehow two coffees standing up, and a slice of the strawberry cheesecake from the other day, Slowly and carefully Jason pulled one item at a time out of the bag, and hoping the coffee had not spilled at any point. As far as he could tell it didn't look like he had spilled anything.

"This looks amazing," Elizabeth smiled at Jason.

"I wish I could take credit for this. When I was at breakfast with the boys; our waitress overheard me talking to Cam about our coffee date. This was handed to me after I paid for breakfast. She told me good luck on our date," Jason admitted as Elizabeth tried the coffee.

"Wow, this is amazing coffee," Elizabeth smiled as her eyes went wide.

"The cheesecake is really good too. I had some the other day after visiting Lila," Jason said as he looked down.

"You were in a mood, and she tried to be nice," Elizabeth guessed as she put her cup down.

"I just was in a mood... Addie was trying to be nice without intruding. I could have been nicer," Jason shrugged a little bit.

Elizabeth knew that kind of mood where you just don't want to really talk.

"I get that way sometimes after visiting Jake. The weight isn't something you ever get use to; you just learn to keep moving forward the best you can," Elizabeth reached out taking him by the hand.

"This is suppose to be fun, and I'm just being a downer right now," Jason frowned as he spoke.

"This is life... This is real... I want you to be open and honest with me always. It's never going to be sunshine and roses all the time. You might not remember the loss, but you are feeling it for the first time again. If you want I could tell you about that day, or at least tell you what I saw that day," Elizabeth offered softly as she spoke.

"I think I'd like that," Jason whispered almost.

"I was on that floor that day, and looking for a doctor. The reasons that don't matter. Anyway I saw you through the curtain holding her in your hands. You cradled her with such care, and spoke to her with a father's love. My heart broke for you; as you spoke to her about your hopes and dreams. I knew in that moment you would carry her with you wherever you went. She was just as much a part of you as Michael is. That kind of love isn't something you can teach, and I didn't understand it fully until seeing you with her like that. It was a sad yet beautiful moment that I will never forget," Elizabeth teared up as she could see it all so clearly.

"Thank you," Jason said as he reached out his hand wiping at the tears gently off her face.

"That moment make me love you even more; even though I'm not ready to trust in it I do love you," Elizabeth admitted to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With another stolen kiss Jason had left Elizabeth at work because he needed to figure out what came next for him in his life. The truth was he didn't have to work another day in his life if he so choose to. Still he craved a place where he felt like he fit... He had no ideal of what kind of job that would fit the life he had now. Going back to Sonny wasn't possible with the lack of trust... Yeah, Sonny was cool with him now that he was his buddy Jason, but they had a long way to go to build a friendship between them. Suddenly Jason felt his phone ringing, so he pulled it out answering the call.

"Jason," Jason answered still feeling a little weird.

"What are you doing right now?" Carly asked bluntly.

"Nothing," Jason told her as he entered the parking garage.

"I'm going to text you an address, and meet me here as fast as you can," Carly told him before hanging up.

Not long passed before Jason had the address and some directions to help him find the place as well. Carly was up to something that was for sure. As Jason got on the bike pulled out knowing roughly where he was going. About ten minutes later Jason pulled up to a building that looked abandoned for years. Quickly killing the engine Jason got off the bike wondering where Carly was.

"Carly, what are you up to now," Jason questioned as he spotted a door and gave it a try finding it unlocked.

"There you are," Carly came to greet him as he entered old building.

"Where are we?" Jason asked her point blank.

"This use to be my uncle Luke's club... Back in the day it was called Luke's," Carly explained to Jason.

"Why are we here?" Jason continued to question her.

"I know you... You have to have something to do. A job or place you belong. With Elizabeth... Well I don't believe either of you want you to work for Sonny. At one time this was a middle ground for you. You liked keeping the books, and making sure this place stayed running. I think it would be a good place to start off slow, and figure out what you want for your life," Carly placed her cards on the table.

"How much is it," Jason asked her eyeing her.

"Well Luke says someone should take a match to the place and watch it burn. However I had Lulu tell him that I wanted the opportunity to sell it to you. To that he told Lulu that he owed you more than any man could repay. He said that if you wanted it; that it was yours for the taking. There is a lot of work to be done before you could reopen it," Carly pulled out the keys Lulu gave her.

He wasn't sure why this man Luke felt indebted to him, but it was clear that Carly was telling the truth at the same time. This place did need a lot of tlc before he could think of opening the doors.

"Only if you agree to help me," Jason bargained with her.

"Deal," Carly smiled as Jason took the keys from her.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this story; I'm putting up two chapters to make up for it. A lot has been going on in my personal life, and writing fell by the wayside because of everything going on. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When his mother called him out on the fact that he was still married; Jason had wanted to just push it to the back burner not wanting to hurt Sam. Yet he needed to face this because Elizabeth was ready to give him a real chance of being with her. For him, there was no future waiting for him with Sam... She was one of his best friends, but his heart didn't belong to her the way it should. Gently knocking on the door Jason had to tell her face to face because Sam deserved to hear it from him and not a lawyer.

"Jason, I wasn't expecting you," Sam said as she let him in.

"Yeah, we need to talk," Jason sighed as he spoke.

"Is it about Danny?" Sam asked worried by the look on Jason's face.

"No, it's about us," Jason shook his head.

"Us?" Sam questioned not about to hope.

"We're married..." Jason trailed off at the end.

"Oh," Sam said as she knew what was coming.

Of course, this was coming up now... She had known that in her head that this was coming; not that it hurt any less hearing it now that it was there.

"Both of us need to move forward, and if anyone should tell you it should be me and no one else," Jason whispered almost.

Slowly Sam went over to the couch taking a seat trying to process all of this.

"My brain understands this... It's just my... heart," Sam stammered as it was like losing her Jason all over again.

"I wish I knew how to make this okay for you because you're my best friend. It's been a long hard road to get there, and the last thing I want is to hurt you," Jason came over taking a seat next to Sam. There were so many things Sam wanted to say to him...

Part of her wanted to beg him to fight for what they had built. Sam couldn't ask him for that though because that future was gone along with his memories. The man she loved died all those years ago, and she was getting the goodbye she needed to close the door.

"Have Diane draw up the papers for me to sign... I want 50/50 custody for both yours and Danny's sake, and we will figure out how to split the time," Sam whispered almost as she looked his way.

"Sam," Jason replied softly.

"You should have this... It was your grandmother's," Sam stammered with tears falling down her face as she took the ring off.

"No, he gave that to you, and you should have it. You can always give it to Danny when the time is right," Jason shook his head as he reached out closing her hand around it.

Unable to speak Sam swallowed hard as she nodded her head slightly. Being there at that moment Sam mourned the loss of her husband, their future, and their family. Now she had to find a way to move forward for her son. She had closure of some kind for the first time since her Jason disappeared out of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason wasn't sure of where to go after leaving Sam's place because no matter what he hated that he was causing her even more pain. The look on her face broke his heart, and he couldn't get rid of the image even now. Somehow Jason ended up at Luke's after a long bike ride. He needed time to just think for a while or something... Maybe it was simpler than that; he could fix this place.

"Jason," came Sonny's voice making him look to see the man coming in.

"This isn't a good time," Jason sighed a little.

"I'm here if you want to talk, or I can see if there is a stash. You might not remember any of the past here, but my father Mike worked here long ago," Sonny offered trying to be a friend.

It was easy for Sonny to see that Jason was not in a good way. "I guess a drink would be okay," Jason shrugged not sure why he was letting his guard down. It didn't take Sonny long to find scotch in one of his father's old hiding places.

"Rainy day," Sonny sighed as he cracked the seal on the bottle.

"Not what I was expecting... I thought if someone told me who I was... If I saw things from my past..." Jason sighed as Sonny offered him the bottle.

"Nothing is ever that simple; we only wish it was. Sometimes there's no magic cure... Just what is. I never grasped what your parents went through until now... My best friend and brother is right here but you don't know me. All I can do is hope to rebuild or start anew with you," Sonny mused aloud as Jason took a drink.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked as he passed the bottle.

"I heard you were down here... Thought I'd come to find out what was going on?" Sonny answered him honestly before taking a swig.

"Today I'm just... I'm not sure really. Sam and I are talking divorce which is hurting her right now. I don't want to hurt her, but I can't pretend to be someone I'm not. Doesn't help that I'm in love with Elizabeth either. I can see a future with Elizabeth and our boys, and to string Sam along trying would hurt us both in the long run," Jason answered him the best he could.

"You've been here before?" Sonny questioned him softly.

"Carly brought me down here... She wants me to reopen the place, and her uncle told her I could have it. Something about owing me more than he could ever repay," Jason said hoping Sonny might know what Luke meant.

"Luke was the driver who hit Jake that night. It's something he will carry with him forever... He's tried to be a better person since, but it will never be enough for Luke," Sonny took another swig before passing the bottle back to Jason.

"Should I take this place? Would he?" Jason asked the man who was his best friend once upon a time.

"Yeah, this was more than a piece of Luke's past; it's a piece of your history just as much as his," Sonny replied as he spoke from his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Long after Sonny had left Jason found a broom in a back room of Luke's, so he started cleaning up one room at a time to get an idea of what he was working with. The truth was Jason needed to clear his mind more even though his talk with Sonny had gone alright. Plus his mind was thinking about the fact Luke was the one who took his son from this world. Now he was taking on this place that belonged to Luke of all people. Feeling his cell vibrating in his pocket Jason pulled it out to see Elizabeth calling him...

"Hi," Jason answered the phone quickly.

"I got a big favor to ask... Just a minute ago I was told I'm getting pulled into surgery, and I wouldn't ask if," Elizabeth started to ramble.

"What do you need?" Jason asked cutting her off.

"Could you watch the kids for me? The key to the house is in the little green frog in the flower bed out front," Elizabeth replied as she hated putting him on the spot.

"Sure, I'd love to," Jason agreed to it.

"I'm not messing anything up, am I?" Elizabeth questioned him softly.

"Actually your timing is perfect because I could use the distraction," Jason answered her honestly.

"Maybe we can talk tonight," Elizabeth sighed as she was being motioned to go.

"Sure," Jason said as Elizabeth hung up.

With a glance at what the time on his phone was; Jason closed his phone returning it to his pocket. It wouldn't be too long before he had to be at the house for the boys, so Jason headed out wanting to go by the store before heading that way. Quickly getting on his bike Jason started up the bike pulling out onto the road headed for the closest grocery store. He wanted to cook for Elizabeth and the boys. From the sound of Elizabeth's voice, he knew it might be a long night for her, and she was going to be exhausted when she walked through her front door tonight. If he could do something to make things a little easier for her he wanted to do it. About five minutes later Jason pulled into a small grocery store that looked like a mom and pop operation. Quickly killing the engine Jason got off his bike about to go in when his phone rang again. "Hi," Jason answered his phone as he went into the store.

"Are you okay? Of course, you're not. I'm stupid for even asking... No matter what, you didn't want to hurt Sam," Carly rambled to her best friend.

"Carly, I can't talk about this now," Jason sighed not wanting to talk about it again.

"Where are you?" Carly asked walking into the old club.

"At the store," Jason told her honestly.

"Sonny told me you were down at... Anyways, he said you could use a friend," Carly said a little disappointed.

"I just need to shut my mind off for a little while. Elizabeth asked me to take the boys for the afternoon, and it's just what I need at this moment," Jason sighed as he started pulling what he needed as he found it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been wonderful hanging out with Cam and Aiden; Jason loved spending time with them just the three of them. Although Cam didn't need his help on homework; Aiden had let Jason help him with his math and reading. Then they all pitched in cleaning up the house for Elizabeth. Now both boys were upstairs in their bedrooms about ready to go to bed. With nothing left to do Jason sat on the couch as he was once again left to his own thoughts. Not long passed before the door opened making Jason look to see a tired Elizabeth coming through the door. Quickly getting up Jason went to her...

"Hi," Elizabeth smiled as Jason took her purse and coat off hanging them up.

"Long day," Jason said as he led her over to the couch. "You can say that again," Elizabeth sighed as they sat down.

"When you're ready I got chicken mozzarella pasta with sun-dried tomatoes staying warm on the stove," Jason pulled her close to him.

"You cooked for me," Elizabeth mused aloud softly.

"The boys and I cleaned too... Homework is done... Cam is working on something for Emma, and Aiden is reading a book in his room," Jason told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

This was like some dream she was going to wake up from sooner or later.

"Wow," Elizabeth whispered almost as she laid her head against his chest.

"Your timing was perfect," Jason admitted to her.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked gently.

"I asked Sam for a divorce today... She tried to hold it together, but I hurt her even though... Just because something is the right thing... Let's just say it's not easy... I'm glad I have you and the boys. We're taking things slow, but I have something on the other side," Jason opened up to Elizabeth in that moment.

"Divorce isn't easy on anyone... She might not be the woman you're in love with, but I know you'd never wanted to hurt her in any way either. For a while now you two have been great friends..." Elizabeth looked up into his eyes.

"Thanks for letting me talk... I know me talking about Sam can't be easy," Jason said in an almost whisper.

"I want us to be open with one another. Sam will be a part of both of our lives because of Danny. That little boy deserves to have both of his parents in his life," Elizabeth told him honestly. Slowly Jason closed the distance between their lips kissing her.

"I love you so much. No matter how long it takes I'm going to prove it," Jason promised her.

"I think I might be ready for a real first date," Elizabeth replied knowing she had to give him a real chance.

"Got anything in mind? Anything you want is fine by me," Jason smiled as he could see the next step.

"That ball is in your court, so I leave it up to you," Elizabeth told him as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Jason smirked as he caught her by the waist pulling her back down.

"Food," Elizabeth laughed lightly.

"That's my job to get you food," Jason told her as he got up to go get her food.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Addie is 23 yrs old in this story and Coop is 8 yrs old... Liason's actually date will start in the next chapter, but this chapter was introducing Addie more. Plus bringing Coop into the picture..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addie's heart race inside her chest as she entered GH just 10 minutes after getting the call about Coop from his babysitter. To say she was scared out of her mind would be the understatement of the day, month, year, and so on. Spotting the desk, Addie rushed over to find out where Coop was inside this hospital. Coop was all she had left in the world and just needed for him to be alright.

"I'm looking for Henry Cooper Blaine. The hospital called me... My name is Addison Blaine," Addie pulled out her ID.

The older woman stood up taking Addie by both hands with a kind smile.

"First a deep breath before you pass out," she tried to steady the young woman.

Knowing the older woman was right Addie took a few deep breaths because the last thing she wanted was for Coop to see her freaking out.

"Thanks," Addie said a little calmer.

"You're going to go over to the elevator, and take it to the 9th floor. I'll call ahead for someone to meet you and to help you to where you are going," the woman let go of Addie and pointed to the elevators.

With a nodded Addie rushed over to the elevators pushing the up button, and waited as the elevator came down from the 5th floor slower than she'd like. Finally, when the doors opened Addie got in pressing the 9th floor feeling like it was taking forever for the doors to close. Once the doors closed then the wait for the elevator to climb to the 9th floor came; Addie felt helpless as she thought about Coop in a strange new place without her. When the doors opened again a woman in a nurse's outfit was standing waiting.

"Addison Blaine," She asked her.

"Yes, I am... Where is he?" Addie asked as worry filled her voice.

"Your guy is doing just fine now, and the doctor is going to explain what happened. I'm Nurse Webber," Elizabeth introduced herself as she guided the young woman.

"Are they sure," Addie asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, he is doing fine. Dr. McBride is being schooled about Pokemon at the moment from what I hear," Elizabeth chuckled a little.

"I..." Addie stammered as she lost it in that moment.

Stopping Addie just letting out all the tears she had been holding in since getting the call. Relief just washed over her as she knew that he was doing alright.

"Addison," Elizabeth spoke softly as the young woman crumpled to the ground.

"It's Addie... No one calls me Addison," Addie stammered as she spoke.

"Addie," Elizabeth said as she took a seat next to Addie.

"I always wondered if one day... Coop is biologically my brother. Our mother was a druggie who left me to raise myself. For three years I didn't know about Coop... I was contacted... She had died of an overdose and the rest is history as they say. Within a short time, I became a mother to this beautiful boy. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wonder if his time with her would come back to bite us," Addie sobbed into her hands.

"From what I've seen he is a bright young boy who is loved and cared for," Elizabeth pulled out a handkerchief giving it to Addie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the cabin, Jason waited not sure what to do for the big date for him and Elizabeth. The ball was in his court according to her, and he wanted everything to be just right tonight. Elizabeth was giving him a chance to have the future he wanted with her. One step at a time Jason was going to make this work because he didn't just want her but both of her boys too. Just then the door opened to Carly who just came in holding bags in her hands.

"Alright! I have everything you'll need: candles, food, and roses in the car. Take the food into the kitchen and put it in something to keep it warm. I'll set up the candles in here. You get the roses after you get done in the kitchen," Carly handed him one of the bags.

Not sure what Carly had planned Jason took the food and went into the kitchen doing as he was told. It didn't take long before he had the food keeping warm. When he came out of the kitchen Carly had candles sprinkled all across the room.

"Wow," Jason said amazed by his friend.

"Roses," Carly walked him outside to her car which was full of white roses in vases and a big bag of red rose petals.

"Carly," Jason eyed as he helped carry the vases in a few at a time.

"Elizabeth will love this... She'd be a... Nope, not going to go there. She'll love it. What you two do is between the two of you," Carly curbed the bite in her voice that she had for Elizabeth.

Soon Carly stayed inside the house putting the roses in place, and when Jason came back in he didn't miss the red rose petals leading to the bedroom. "This is our first date," Jason warned Carly.

"That you remember... However, you never know what might happen or not. Now I'm going to come light all the candles before you get here, and I promise that I will be long gone before you arrive with Elizabeth," Carly said as she took Jason by the hand.

"Thanks for helping me out. I know Elizabeth isn't your favorite person," Jason started to say.

"You are my favorite person! I owe you in more ways than I can count, and for you, I will do anything you ask me. After you died I had to grow up a little, but don't expect an adult all the time. I still have flaws and faults like before even if you don't remember them," Carly smiled as she spoke.

Walking hand in hand Jason walked outside with Carly because he needed to get going to pick up Elizabeth.

"One last thing," Carly pulled away going to her car pulling out a garment bag and a shoe box.

"What's that," Jason questioned her.

"The perfect outfit for tonight, so no peeking," Carly warned him.

"I promise this will be handed to Elizabeth unopened," Jason said seeing it meant a lot to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth took Addie to the bathrooms to clean herself up so the little boy wouldn't see all the tears and red eyes either. It didn't take long before Addie was back to looking like she hadn't been crying her eyes out in the hallways. Then Elizabeth guided Addie through the hallways to the exam room where Coop was waiting with Dr. McBride. Slowly coming to a stop Elizabeth opened the door ushering Addie into the room.

"Jason," Elizabeth questioned as she saw Dr. McBride.

"No, I'm Dr. McBride. I've heard I look like he did," McBride smiled warmly.

"Baby," Addie turned her attention to Coop laying in the bed.

"Mommy, I don't feel good," Coop complained looking up into his mom's eyes.

"The doctor is going to make you all better," Addie promised as Coop drifted off to sleep.

"Mrs. Blaine," McBride started to say.

"Miss not Mrs... Just tell me what happened," Addie shook her head a little.

"Your son had a Febrile Seizure. I know that Seizure sounds scary, but he is going to be fine. Febrile Seizures are caused by high fevers. We broke the fever with meds which are making him sleepy right now. Coop wasn't hurt by what happened today; he just scared the babysitter a little bit that's all. He's going to be fine. I want to keep him overnight to just make sure his fever doesn't spike again," McBride explained softly as he looked at the young woman before him.

"So how do we treat this," Addie asked as she looked from Coop to the doctor.

"When he gets sick you just need to be mindful of any fever he gets. Your family doctor will come up with a plan of action for you," McBride said not wanting to overstep.

"We just moved here a few weeks ago; I haven't set up a new doctor just yet," Addie said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry I'll make some calls for you," Elizabeth spoke up from the doorway.

"Thank you, Nurse Webber," McBride replied as he looked to the nurse.

"Yes, thank you!" Addie said relaxing a little.

"Let me make a few calls... I'll be back in the morning," Elizabeth excused herself from the room.

Of course, she knew about Dr. McBride, but Elizabeth couldn't help being taken back. Jason's face and that voice threw her for a loop; as she didn't know what to think. There was this disconnect that made things all the weirder. Suddenly Elizabeth felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, so she pulled it out to see a text from her Jason. Her heart fluttered as she read he was going to be waiting for her at the nurses' station. With a little pep in her step, Elizabeth went to the locker room and found a garment bag and shoe box in her locker. First, she opened the garment bag finding a dark emerald tea-length vintage dress with a modest v-neck and half sleeves. It was just her size; which surprised her. Then she checked the shoe box to find pure white high heels that were perfect. With her Gram watching the boys; Elizabeth was ready to enjoy her first date with Jason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly Addie reached out her hand to touch Coop's hair like she did every night when she knew he was really asleep. It was her way of being sure... Then she stood to her feet bending over him to brush her lips against his forehead. For the last five years, it had just been the two of them, and she couldn't imagine a world without Coop in it. Hearing the door open Addie looked to see Dr. McBride standing in the doorway.

"Would you like to just take a walk? Coop will be fine for a few minutes," McBride asked knowing parents could go stir crazy if they stayed in those rooms.

"I don't know," Addie whispered almost.

"You'll be back long before he wakes...

Just a breather," McBride promised her.

"Okay," Addie reluctantly agreed as she walked towards the door.

Once outside the room, Addie and McBride walked down the hallways not saying anything. McBride didn't have a destination to where they would end up; he just wanted to try to be there for this young woman. It wasn't hard to tell that she didn't have anyone to just be there for her. Over the years he had seen single moms who had no one to share the load. She was a lot younger than most single mom's he came across in practicing medicine.

"I know I look very young... A week after my eighteenth birthday I got the call. They found Coop locked in my mother's apartment. He had been there for a few days before someone noticed. Growing up the way I did... It's safe to say I knew how he was living. Dropping everything I took in this little boy who didn't know me. A few weeks later I learn our mother had died. Suddenly I was the only mother Coop would ever know at the tender age of three then. Life wouldn't be worth the living if I didn't have him. He's my everything," Addie opened up not knowing why she was telling this stranger all of this.

"I don't know many who would step up like that... You're one very strong young woman. Coop is going to grow up into a good man with you at his side. My Gran says I have a knack for knowing things," McBride told her softly.

Then silence came over them both as Addie wished she felt like she was stronger. People who knew her story always told her how strong she was. However, living the ways she did; she felt like she was just surviving. Stopping as the nurses' station came into view Addie spotted a customer she had met with his kids. Her eyes followed where he was looking to see Nurse Webber who looked like a princess.

"I wish I had what they had. They'll figure it out, but they're each other's family. Having someone you can count on is worth more than anything. Those two don't just love each other. Growing up I watched families from the outside, but I never belong to any family like I should," Addie spoke up in an almost whisper as she watched Nurse Webber take his arm with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: You are getting Elizabeth and Jason's first date right now! I know I shifted the focus with Addie watching them meeting up for the date. Here we go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was a little curious about their destination as Jason sat behind the driver's seat driving; he was very quiet as they headed out of the limits of Port Charles for where she didn't exactly know. The further they got from town Elizabeth noticed that there were no lights to help her in where they were headed. Yet in her heart, Elizabeth was sure that tonight was going to be magical.

"We're almost there," Jason spoke softly as he glanced to Elizabeth before returning his gaze to the road.

"No hint?" Elizabeth questioned unable to help herself.

"Somewhere special to both of us, but it looks different than it did then. Carly told me about some of my history of the place, and I made the connection to what you told me about it before," Jason answered her honestly.

"Now I'm not sure what it could be... We talked about our past before I knew or you knew who you were," Elizabeth mused as she was confused a little bit.

Suddenly Jason turned down a hidden driveway that had thick trees on both sides for a good way. Then the trees ended to reveal a cabin in the opening that was lit from the inside.

"This was where the boxcar was... Carly mentioned I lived here after my accident, and that her cousin Lucky also lived here at one point too," Jason said as he brought the car to a stop.

"It's where we met the first time," Elizabeth finally got what he meant by it being special to the both of them.

"I thought maybe you'd like somewhere special for our first date," Jason said as he killed the engine and put the car into park.

Unable to speak at the moment Elizabeth shook her head in agreement with him. As silence came over them both Jason and Elizabeth got out of the car and made their way to the front door where Jason reached out opening the door. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as she saw candles, roses and rose petals all over the room. Just taking it all in Elizabeth noticed a blanket in the living room next to the fireplace with plates of food with domes on them.

"Wow!" Elizabeth finally spoke as she was in awe.

"I wanted everything to be perfect. You more than deserve that, and this was my chance. I had a little help because you mean so much to me..." Jason admitted as he closed the door behind them after going inside.

"This is incredible," Elizabeth trailed off as she noticed a trail of petals going off down a hallway.

"That was Carly... I know this is our first date," Jason was quick to explain.

"It's all right... Let's just enjoy our first date right now," Elizabeth smiled as Jason place his arms around her.

"Tonight is about you, and just spending time together," Jason agreed as he gently kissed her cheek.

Slowly Jason guided her over to the fireplace that had a nice fire going.

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled as Jason let go of her and then helped her take a seat on the blanket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Under one dome they found a plate of pasta for them to share, and the other had a large bowl strawberries and whipped cream. Picking up the fork on the pasta plate Jason picked a bit offering it to Elizabeth; which she took as she stared longingly into Jason's eyes as he began to feed her. Then she took the fork from him and returned the gesture for him as well.

"This is amazing! The food, roses, and candles..." Elizabeth mused out loud.

"That's what I was going for because you deserve nothing less than the best. To new beginnings," Jason picked up the glass of champagne.

"I like the sound of that," Elizabeth smiled as she looked into his eyes, and picked up her glass to clink the glasses together.

Even though she knew what was coming when they both went to take a drink; she couldn't help wanting to laugh a little at his reaction to the drink he didn't choose.

"uhh," Jason tried to underplay his dislike.

"It's okay... Go get something else; this isn't your thing," Elizabeth chuckled a little at him.

"How about we take this date outside and look at the stars in the night sky for a while," Jason got up to his feet offering her his hand.

"Perfect," Elizabeth said as she sat her drink down and then gave him her hand.

Gently Jason helped her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist. Together they headed back outside underneath a blanket of stars shining brightly in the night sky.

"Be right back," Jason promised as he let her go to go back inside.

It wasn't long before Jason returned with the blanket, and laid it out on the ground near the house for them. Again Jason offered his hand to which Elizabeth took it; as he helped her sit down on the blanket and get situated.

"This is incredible!" Elizabeth sighed as Jason joined her on the blanket.

"I agree," Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her, but he was looking at her and not the stars.

Slowly turning to face him Elizabeth went in for a kiss... Everything was more than she had hoped for or could have dreamed of. For the first time, they were truly alone just the two of them without the kids or other people. Suddenly Elizabeth heard a cell phone ringing to ruin the moment causing them to pull apart. Both reached for their phone to find out it was Jason's phone.

"Sonny?" Elizabeth whispered seeing the caller I.D. and was more than a little confused.

"Hello," Jason answered confused why Sonny would be calling him right now.

"Sorry, to be calling you like this, but you need to get to GH right now. Danny had a seizure... He's alright now, and Sam is with him. He's on the 9th floor at GH. Sam asked me to call you," Sonny laid it all out for Jason.

"I'll be there as quick as I can," Jason said before ending the call.

"Let's go! Danny comes first," Elizabeth said already on her feet because she heard what Sonny had said.

Thankful, Jason got to his feet quickly and went inside putting out all the candles before locking up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole trip back to town Elizabeth could see the worry in Jason's eyes for his son. Elizabeth silently sent up prayers for the little boy who was his father's mini-me just like Jake had been. More than most she knew what it was like for parents to be on the outside when their child was sick or hurt. She had felt that abyss while Jake was in the hospital before he had died. Within half the time it took them to get out to the cabin they were back in town pulling up to GH. Someone was from the valet was waiting to take the car for them, and they headed straight inside making a b-line for the elevators. When they got on the elevator Elizabeth slipped her hand into Jason's knowing he was really worried about Danny. That little boy had been through a lot in his short life, and now yet something else was happening to him. Finally after what seemed like a longer ride than it was; they walked off the elevator onto the 9th floor.

"Hey," Sonny said as he walked up to them.

"Where is he?" Jason asked looking to the older man.

Sonny motioned for them both to follow him which they did... It wasn't long before they were outside a room; holding firm to her hand they entered the room. Sam was in the bed cuddled up next to her son sleeping.

"Let me get the doctor for you," Sonny excused himself to leave.

Silently they waited for Sonny to come back with a doctor... He needed answers to why his son was in the hospital after all of this time. Last Elizabeth knew Danny's checkups had been clear for 4yrs now, but they didn't consider cancer patients in the clear until that 5yr mark. With all her heart Elizabeth hoped and prayed it wasn't a relapse for the little boy. As Elizabeth looked around she noticed Dr. McBride motioning for them to come out of the room.

"Doctor," Elizabeth whispered as she led Jason out of the room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. McBride... Your son had a Febrile Seizure which is a seizure brought on by a fever. We broke the fever soon after he was brought in. This will mean that your son will need to be watched for fevers that get high. You and his mother will need to talk with his doctor about coming up with a plan. We're keeping him overnight just to be careful, but we don't expect anything to change," McBride explained as he tried to reassure the man in front of him.

"Thank you," Jason managed to say as he took in what he was being told.

It didn't escape Jason that the man before him looked like he used to, but both knew this was neither the time or place to talk about that fact.

"I got to go for now... If you have any questions have the nurse page me," McBride excused himself before leaving.

Suddenly Jason let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding; his son was going to be sent home in the morning with his mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the labs at GH McBride was waiting for results on a handful of test he had put in for. Something in his gut told him that those two kids were connected somehow. Both Danny and Coop came in with Febrile Seizure which was rare for their age range. Most kids with Febrile Seizure in this range was hereditary from a parent. According to Addie's knowledge at least on their mother's side, there was no history of this. However she knew nothing about Coop's father's family at all, and that wasn't surprising with Coop's biological mother's history. As for Sam's family, there was nothing there either, but he had yet talked

with Jason's mother.

"McBride?" came a voice making him look to see Dr. Quartermaine coming his way.

"Dr. Quartermaine," McBride greeted her.

"I heard you were looking for me?" Monica questioned him lightly.

"Yes, I was wondering if Jason had a history as a child with Febrile Seizures?" McBride asked looking her in the eye.

"Yes, when he was about Danny's age; maybe a little older. Why?" Monica asked confused by the question.

"Danny had one earlier... We broke the fever, and his parents are with him. He's completely fine now," McBride watched as worry washed over the older woman.

"Where is he?" Monica managed to find her voice after a minute.

"Up on the 9th floor in room 921," McBride told her softly.

Instantly Monica left McBride outside of the labs without another word between them. He couldn't leave until he had some kind of answer to what was eating away at him. Danny had a family history on his dad's side, but Coop was a mystery inside of a puzzle. Why did he feel like he was missing something? No one was leaving anything out McBride was sure of it; he was sure everyone had been completely honest as well. What was going on here?

"Dr. McBride, something is very wrong here," came the voice of a lab worker.

"What do you mean?" McBride refocused on the person in front of him.

"A DNA panel was run," the lab tech started to say.

"I didn't ask for that," McBride interrupted the tech.

"Well, the sample for Henry Cooper Blaine is a perfect match for a Jacob Martin Webber who is suppose to be dead. His mother Elizabeth Webber is a nurse here," the lab tech told him anyways.

"Run that test again! I don't want to open a can of worms unless we know for sure. Find out if the two boys are related as well. Two boys with the same condition and possibly from the same town. No one is to know about this but me. Understood," McBride got really particular with his instructions.

"Yes, Sir," the lab tech nodded before returning to rerun the DNA test, and run the two samples against each other.

If this was true McBride was sitting on a time bomb waiting to go off, and a lot of people would have their lives turned upside down. There were so many questions of how this was even possible if it was true. A child was declared dead, but now was alive maybe? This possibility boggled McBride's mind as he tried to process it.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry this is late... Last week I wasn't feeling great, so I'm a little behind on everything. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say things were awkward was the understatement of the year for Sam; she woke up to see Jason and Elizabeth asleep in her son's hospital room. Her head knew that they were a couple now, but her heart was still grieving her loss of so much. Nothing was what she had expected after Danny had been found all those years ago; she was taking day by day trying to find her footing in what was her new normal. The love of her life was alive and well, but he didn't remember or love her anymore. She was doing her best... It wasn't easy on her heart seeing them leaning on each other because as much as she knew he was there for her and Danny it hurt her heart to see them. Quietly Sam slipped out of the bed going over to Jason tapping him on the shoulder. As he opened his eyes Sam motioned for him to follow her out of the room; this was something she wanted to keep between the two of them for the moment. Carefully Jason got up trying to not wake Elizabeth and followed Sam out of the room continuing down the hall.

"Sam, is something wrong? Is it Danny?" Jason questioned her worried the doctor had came back.

"No, it's not Danny... It's you," Sam shook her head a little.

"What? Me?" Jason asked confused by Sam.

Still raw from the scare with Danny the night before; Sam couldn't pretend that everything was just fine.

"Everything I ever wanted is right here in front of me. Yet I can't have anything that we dreamed about, and I understand where you are at in all of this I do. I'm left to grieve those losses all over again, but I have to watch you being with someone else. None of this is your fault, but I am hurting all over," Sam teared up as she poured out her heart to Jason.

Hearing her words Jason felt cut to the core because he didn't want to hurt her. He knew that Sam had to be hurting on some level, yet he wondered how he couldn't see his friend was hurting.

"What can I do," Jason asked wanting to help her.

"Let me take Danny away for a week or two; I just need to get away to grieve in my own way. I'll make sure Danny calls you every day, but I need to find my own footing in all of this. Everything is suffocating in this town because I see us everywhere I go," Sam stammered as the tears rolled down her face.

"I'll go see if Danny is awake, and you can go get cleaned up. My phone will always be on... Whatever you need," Jason whispered as he could see Sam needed to get away.

"Thank you," Sam managed to say before turning away from him and walking away from where he stood.

For a minute Jason just stood there hoping that Sam would find what she needed. Even though he wasn't in love with Sam he did love her as his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since last night McBride had talked with the local authorities about the first DNA test results, so if they were right he'd be ahead of the ball barreling down the track with no sign of slowing. His contact Dante was a detective who insisted on going by his first name. Again he was outside lab waiting for the newest set of DNA testing on the young boy who was scheduled to be released.

"Anything?" Dante asked as he approached the doctor who looked like a carbon copy of his father's best friend.

"Not yet," McBride shook his head.

"I think you need a DNA test too... If I didn't know better I'd swear you were Jason or his twin at least," Dante said making small talk.

"Let's deal with this first. What did you find?" McBride asked eyeing the man to his left.

"Whoever did this had connections if you're right, but I can safely say that the "sister" isn't involved. Before she was called by the local police department she was knee deep in college exams," Dante told him what he knew.

"I didn't think she would be... My gut," McBride shrugged a little.

Unable to help it Dante chuckled a little at the comment, and McBride eyed him wondering what was so funny.

"Jason was famous for his gut or lie detector," Dante let him in on the joke.

"I might just get a test to shut you up," McBride told Dante seriously.

"My father's wife is going to lose it when she sees you. Her and Jason are almost joined at the hip. Best friends... Plus Carly is very possessive when it comes to Jason," Dante explained to McBride who looked confused at first.

"More than likely I just look like he uses to look. Identical strangers and nothing more," McBride shrugged off the ideal he was connected to this other man.

Yes, McBride had been put up for adoption when he was really little, but the odds of him being related to this other man had to be slim to none.

"Whatever... I have no skin in this game. Jason is a friend and basically a family member, but I personally think one of Jason is enough for my life. The whole accent coming out of that face is weird on several levels," Dante sighed as they continued to wait.

"How do you think it is meeting people who look at me like I'm some ghost? Some of them go pale at the very sight of me," McBride said as he felt like everyone was staring at him.

"It'll get so much worse if you are Jason's twin. That will mean instant family and extended family. Complicated doesn't even cover it," Dante chuckled a little bit.

Just then the door opened making the two men look to see a lab tech coming out.

"Well?" McBride asked looking at the lab tech.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?" the lab tech eyed the man next to the doctor; as he was unsure if he should say anything.

"Tell me now," McBride told the lab tech.

"It's the exact same as last time, and the two boys are half-siblings," the lab tech told them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Dante waiting down the hall McBride was in a borrowed office sitting across from Jason, Elizabeth, and Addie staring at him. He was getting ready to turn all of their lives upside down within minutes with the papers in his hand. Whoever had done this was a very sick person, to say the least, and they had covered their tracks completely as far as he could tell. They all looked confused to why they were there.

"Both Danny and Coop came in with the same thing, and in most cases, at their age, it is inherited by a parent," McBride started out slowly.

"Shouldn't Sam be here?" Jason asked confused by this doctor.

"No, I'll explain why," McBride promised after taking a deep breath.

"Please get on with it," Addie said because she just wanted to get Coop home.

"We didn't know for Coop for reasons out of our control, and I wasn't able to find out if Jason had this as a child at the time. To be safe I had a full workup done on both boys to make sure nothing went unmissed. Coop's came back first..." McBride trailed off a little.

"Well," Addie questioned as she eyed the doctor.

"A DNA test was done for Coop that I hadn't expected," McBride started to say.

"What does that have to do with anything? Why are you doing a DNA test? He's biologically my half brother I told you that. Why does that have anything to do with them," Addie fired off question after question.

A lot of people eyed her when she was with Coop because of both of their ages. Still, something made it feel like the walls were closing in on Addie... There was something very wrong here.

"A DNA was done that I didn't ask for... However, Coop was a perfect match for someone in the systems here at GH. Another test had been done almost 9yrs ago, and Coop is a perfect match to that sample. I ran the test twice," McBride went around taking Addie by the hand.

"What our mom was in Port Charles?" Addie questioned confused by this.

"I'm not sure about that... However, Coop is a child that was thought to be dead. His name is Jacob Martin Webber," McBride said as he showed her the papers first.

Jason and Elizabeth looked on in shock as they realized what was going on.

"No! I took him in when there was no one else. There were weeks in the hospital where I didn't know. Our mother had left him for days... How is this possible," Addie broke down in sobs as she looked at the papers.

McBride knelt down next to the young woman unsure how to help her in this moment.

"I know this is really hard to hear right now, and I know you didn't have anything to do with this. You have been a warrior for Coop since the moment he came into your life. Coop is going to needs you more than ever because he needs you to make all of this okay for him," McBride let his heart guide him to say the right thing in that moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few hours for Addie were a blur of people telling her what was going to happen over the next few weeks. Coop was legally the child of these people who she didn't really know. Since Coop was kidnapped by her mother possibly; that made Addie's adoption of Coop illegal, to say the least. Addie walked away from it all the moment she could just needing some air. All of it was suffocating Addie as she felt trapped as her life was being pulled apart piece by piece. This move was supposed to be her chance to slow down and have time to give Coop more than she ever dreamed of as a kid. Now all of that was just disappearing before her eyes. Somehow Addie had found her way to the roof of the hospital because she just needed to be outside in the fresh air. Looking out Addie was surprised at how much of the city she could see, but it couldn't keep her mind from how she was going to explain this to Coop. Slowly turning around Addie sat down on the ground in tears

as she hated that her mom put her in the middle of whatever this was. Her heart felt like it was being ripped from her chest because she was going to be all alone in the world again. For a long time Addie just let out all the tears; she couldn't hold it back anymore Suddenly Addie felt two arms wrap around her, and she looked to see Coop's real mom sitting next to her

"I'll be fine," Addie wiped at the tears staining her face.

"He was 3yrs old when we thought he died... If you went through anything like that when he was in the hospital. That is the worse thing anyone can go through. I know what it's like," Elizabeth whispered as she looked Addie in the eyes.

The woman was trying to be kind to Addie, but...

"I'm losing everything, so," Addie shook her head a little.

"Coop's dad taught me that family isn't just by blood. We would never want to take you away from Coop or the other way around. The goal is for our two families to become one big family," Elizabeth replied as she was speaking from her heart.

"Why? My mother probably kidnapped Coop," Addie questioned her not understanding.

"We all know you had nothing to do with what happened. Plus what happened had a lot more moving parts than one person being involved. The day Jake left to become Coop; he had been declared dead. This is so complicated and twisted... Both Jason and I don't want even more tragedy to come out of this. Plus I have it on good authority that you've been a bit of a cheerleader for me and Jason. Someone who roots for true love is my kind of person," Elizabeth tried to reassure Addie.

"I got your dress all wet..." Addie apologized noticing she was in the same dress as the night before.

"Gram always says, It'll all come out in the wash," Elizabeth said as she got up and offered Addie a hand up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Yes, this is Addie center a bit... You'll get moments of Jason and Elizabeth dealing with this more.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: There is a little something extra at the end of the chapter, but read the chapter first to understand why I put what I did at the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long talk with Elizabeth on the roof of GH; Addie knew that Coop had to be told the truth by her. It couldn't come from someone who he didn't know. Outside of Coop's hospital room Addie wondered how to explain this because Addie was having a time with all of this as an adult dealing with it. Both Elizabeth and Jason were waiting a few feet down the hall ready to meet their son. Slowly Addie walked in to see Coop ready to go home...

"When am I getting out of here?" Coop frowned a little.

"Really soon," Addie answered him softly.

"There's a but isn't there," Coop could tell that something wasn't right.

"Let's take a seat," Addie went taking Coop by the hand leading him over to the bed.

"Am I dying?" Coop asked as they both sat down on the bed.

"No, you are going to live a very long time," Addie shook her head.

Something was off Coop could see it in his mom's eyes; he knew her better than anyone would ever know her. Whatever she had to tell him was weighing heavy on her that much he could tell.

"Remember I told you that you were born of my heart instead of inside of me," Addie asked as she looked into her boy's eyes.

"Yeah, you came for me when I got really sick because I was left all by myself for a long long time," Coop replied softly not liking to think of a time without his mom.

"That's right... My mom was a very sick woman who left you all alone before you were ready to take care of yourself," Addie whispered as she pulled Coop into her embrace.

"All this makes you sad... I don't like it. Why are we talking about it?" Coop questioned her.

Tears slipped from her eyes as she kissed the top of Coop's head; as she prepared to tell him what she had just found out herself.

"Well, you and another boy were so sick yesterday that the doctor ran some tests. One of those tests told us that my mom took you when you were a little boy from your parents," Addie tried her best not to stammer as she told Coop this.

"She kidnapped me," Coop questioned trying to wrap his head around this.

"Yes, she did..." Addie said as she tried to wipe the tears away without Coop seeing.

"Why didn't they find me," Coop asked about his parents.

"Your mom and dad thought you were dead, so they didn't know that you were out there. They were really sad all this time. I got to meet them after I found out, and there are really nice people who love you," Addie blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall again.

"Are you shipping me off?" Coop asked more than a little worried.

"No, nothing like that... However, we're going to go visit them over the next few weeks. Since they are your parents you'll eventually go live with them when you're ready," Addie tried to explain it to him.

"You're my mom," Coop wrapped his arms around her holding tight.

"I will always love you and be here for you. You need to give them a chance to do the same," Addie replied trying to soothe him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down the hall Elizabeth stood with Jason at her side; as they waited for Addie to tell their son the truth. Well, it was more like what they knew of the truth because no one could tell them what the whole truth was. There were so many gaps of what happened between Jake's death, and Addie ending up raising who she thought was her abandoned half-brother. All of their lives had been toyed with by someone who had power.

"It's crazy to think that I'm going to get to see our son again," Elizabeth tried to keep the tears at bay.

"What was he like?" Jason asked wanting to know about his son.

"A mini you... Seemed like every time I turned around he walked, looked, and acted more like you," Elizabeth answered him softly.

"How old is he now?" Jason questioned as he went wrapping his arms around Elizabeth.

"He turned 8 just this past May," Elizabeth said hoping to make up so many missed birthdays in the future.

"Wow, I knew he was somewhere between Cam and Aiden, but it doesn't feel like he should be that old just yet though," Jason sighed as he thought about everything.

"It feels like he should be 3yrs old," Elizabeth agreed with the sentiment.

For a while, they just stood there not saying anything while they continued to wait to go in. Both knew that Addie had a very hard job right now, and it would only get harder as the days and weeks passed by. After what seemed like a long time Elizabeth and Jason saw Addie come out of Coop's hospital room waving to them. Slowly they went to the doorway looking inside the room not wanting to make Coop uncomfortable. Addie went to stand by a boy who looked like a taller version of the little boy Elizabeth remembered.

"This is your mom Elizabeth and your dad Jason," Addie introduced Coop to his parents.

"Hi, Coop," Elizabeth whispered almost.

"This has to be confusing," Jason spoke up as he looked at his son.

"What do you know?" Coop asked a little crass.

"Henry Cooper!" Addie snapped at him in shock of how he was acting.

"Let me," Jason looked to Addie knowing her instinct was to correct the boy for being rude.

"You don't get to walk in here and act like you know what it's like to be me," Coop eyed the man who was suppose to be his dad.

"A month or so ago I was walking around without a clue of who I was. About a year ago now I was in a really bad accident, and I don't remember anything about my past or where I was before. My family thought I was dead for a very long time too... Your mom found out who I was about a month or so ago; she was the one who had to tell me who I was before I was hurt. None of this is fair... I do get what it's like for you," Jason laid it out for his son.

Hearing those words Coop was taken back by the fact someone did understand on some level.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Addie got Coop home from the hospital after everything; he wanted nothing more than to go to his room to be alone. It wasn't like she was about to tell him that he couldn't have space to figure out things on his own. Still, she wished that she had an idea about what she could do to make things better for him. Not knowing what else to do Addie ended up in the kitchen baking Coop's favorite Hello Dolly Cookie with pretzels pieces. She had added pretzels that were needing to be used up at the time, and it had been a hit with Coop who had been 5yrs old at the time. Then she could never leave out the pretzels after that. Something about baking always calmed Addie's nerves about almost anything, but this time the baking just wasn't cutting it for what was going on at the moment. As soon as she got the Hello Dolly Cookies into the oven Addie switched gears to cleaning. Starting in her small kitchen Addie started pulling everything out of cabinets to scrub them out.

"Mom," came Coop's voice making Addie look to see him standing behind her.

"What is it, Coop," Addie asked not wanting to fight with him.

"What happens to us if I let them in?" Coop questioned as he was worried.

"I'm not dropping off the map... No matter what I'm going to still be here for you," Addie promised as she looked Coop in the eye.

"Nothing is going to be the same. You won't be my mom anymore," Coop frowned as he spoke.

"I told you a long time ago that I wasn't your biological mom, but that I was actually your biological sister instead of being your mom. Elizabeth deserves a chance to be your mom because she had you ripped out of her life in the cruelest way. Maybe in stepping back to being your sister biological or not; you can make room for your mom and dad who love you so much. As much as this hurts and is scary; I'm in the same boat with you. You might not understand it, but I'm trying to do what is best for you," Addie teared up a little as she spoke.

"Because you'd walk through fire for me," Coop replied knowing what she was leading up to.

"Every time," Addie put the pot in her hand she forgot she was holding down.

Slowly Addie went over to Coop pulling him into her embrace.

"I'm not ready to call you anything but mom," Coop whispered as he laid his head against her.

"We'll work on it," Addie kissed the top of his head.

"I won't be a Blaine anymore," Coop frowned at the thought.

"You will always be my heart because that will never change no matter what," Addie promised him softly.

"Sorry, that I made things worse earlier," Coop apologized as he saw the mess that came with cleaning stress.

"I never got around to cleaning like I wanted when we moved in... This is nothing," Addie shrugged it off.

"Want some help?" Coop offered still feeling a bit guilty.

"That would be great," Addie agreed to let him help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason and Elizabeth had tried to get to Sam before she left town, but by the time they got to the penthouse, she was long gone with Danny. From there the couple headed to Elizabeth's where her Gram was watching both Cam and Aiden for Elizabeth. The moment they came through the door Elizabeth and Jason were swarmed by both Cam and Aiden wondering what was going on.

"Let's go sit down," Elizabeth said as she moved towards the couch.

"There is a lot to tell you guys," Jason followed Elizabeth's lead.

"Boys, move it along," Gram shooed the boys behind the couple.

"Well," Cam asked as his mom and Jason sat down on the couch.

"Sit," Gram told the boys pointing at the other couch.

"What happened," Cam questioned as he and Aiden sat on the other couch with their Gram in the middle.

"Jason, you go first," Elizabeth told him.

"Everything is fine... Last night Danny was sick, so he had to go see the doctors. This morning he got to leave the hospital feeling all better; his mom took him on a

trip for a bit," Jason told the boys softly.

"Something else happened," Cam said knowing it was more than Danny being sick to keep his mom and Jason away this long.

"Remember Addie who helped Jason with our coffee date," Elizabeth asked her boys.

"She was really nice!" Aiden nodded his head.

"Well, she was at GH with her brother who she was raising because he was sick just like Danny was," Elizabeth started to explain.

"Is her brother okay?" Cam asked worriedly.

"He's perfectly fine now," Jason tried to reassure Cam.

"But," Cam questioned as he eyed his mom and Jason.

"Well, the doctors ran a test to find out why they both were sick. They found out that the boy was Danny's brother," Elizabeth told the boys.

"Sam has another son?" Cam questioned confused by his mom.

"No, he doesn't belong to Sam... We found out that Addie's brother is actually our Jake," Jason took Elizabeth by the hand as he spoke.

"Jake died," Cam said firmly because he remembered how sad his mom had been.

"We thought he died... It seems that bad people took him away, and somehow he ended up with Addie," Elizabeth explained the best she could.

"Is Jake coming home," Aiden asked his mom.

"Not yet... First, he needs to get to know us because to him we're strangers. While we all get to know each other he'll stay with Addie at his house. Also, he goes by Coop not Jake, so we need to call him Coop," Elizabeth shook her head slightly.

"Will Addie be our sister too?" Aiden asked getting up going to his mom.

"I think she'd like that a lot because all they had was just each other for a long time," Elizabeth said as Aiden climbed into her lap.

"Cam?" Jason looked to Cam who had gotten quiet.

"Are you sure?" Cam questioned not wanting his mom to get hurt again.

"We are completely sure that Coop is Jake. The doctors made sure before they told us," Jason reassured the older boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This is the traditional recipe before Addie adds broken pieces of pretzels.

()

Hello Dolly Cookies

()

Ingredients

()

2 cups graham cracker crumbs

2 cups coarsely chopped pecans

1 1/2 cups shredded coconut

1 cup milk chocolate chips

1/2 cup white chocolate chips

1 cup butterscotch chips

3/4 cup unsalted butter, melted

One and a half 14-ounce cans sweetened condensed milk

()

Instructions

()

1) Preheat oven to 325 degrees and lightly grease a 9-inch square baking pan.

2) In a large bowl, mix together all ingredients except sweetened condensed milk.

3) Transfer mixture to prepared pan and pat down evenly.

4) Slowly pour sweetened condensed milk over the top.

5) Bake 30-35 minutes, or until light golden brown.

6) Cool completely and then cover in plastic wrap. Let sit at room temperature overnight before cutting.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry, this took longer than expected. I didn't realize that being in a wedding was a lot more involved. This was the first wedding I was apart of. Plus I took photos for the wedding too. I wasn't expecting to have to do as much editing to the photo as I did. A hand, foot, or so on was in the shot that didn't belong. LOL! I was worn out from all of it. We are getting back to normal post now. Next week a brand new chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the weekend Jason stayed with Elizabeth and the boys at her house; he just wanted to be near them since finding out that he had another son. They all were going through a lot with this life-altering reveal. Jason heard from Danny like Sam had promised, but Sam refused to talk to him on the phone. Which left Jason unable to tell her what was going on with Jake/Coop. He knew that Sam was hurting on so many levels, but he hoped that with time he'd get to tell her.

"Jason," came Elizabeth's voice making him look to see her taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked as she leaned against him.

"Addie is going to bring Coop over to meet the boys later," Elizabeth's eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"Hopefully it goes better this time around," Jason mused as Elizabeth pulled her feet up to her chest.

"We've got a long road ahead of us... Part of me wants to go make everything that I remember being his favorite," Elizabeth sighed as she didn't know what to do.

"Breathe just breathe," Jason whispered as he pulled her into his lap.

"I'm glad we kept the kids home with us because I'm sure all of this is getting around by now," Elizabeth laid her head on his chest.

"Together we are going to get through this as a family," Jason promised as he kissed Elizabeth gently.

"That is so not fair," Elizabeth said in a daze.

"What is that?" Jason asked slightly amused.

It was hard for Elizabeth to clear the fog in her brain after a kiss like that.

"Kissing you is very dangerous. I forget things, and I'm in this daze. More than that I like it way too much," Elizabeth struggled to find the right words.

"Hmm, that will be something to consider for our next date," Jason teased her a little bit.

"I like the sound of that... No more drama for our next date though," Elizabeth relaxed against Jason.

"Maybe we could include the boys..." Jason suggested as he like the idea of them being together as a family.

"It might be a while before Coop is ready to be alone with us. Cam and Aiden would love it... You wanting to include the boys means so much to me," Elizabeth smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"What?" Jason asked as he could feel there was something Elizabeth wanted to say.

"I'm not looking forward to work tomorrow... With everything going on; part of me wants to just be home," Elizabeth admitted with a sigh.

"But," Jason urged her to continue.

"I know that the kids need me to work for many reasons. Money doesn't grow on trees... Also, I know that if I didn't work I would be so focused on Coop. The last thing he needs is to feel pressured; by me wanting to love on him. My brain knows all of this, but my heart is a different story," Elizabeth laid it out for Jason.

"If you need to take time off; I think you should take it. Don't worry about the money. All that matters is the kids," Jason said willing to pitch in for his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the last few days Jason had asked to talk with Sam, but she hadn't been ready to hear his voice on the other end of the phone. Then today her mother had been messaging her like crazy; while Sam and Danny had been out on the beach having fun. Sam hadn't noticed her mother's messages until she and Danny return at lunchtime to get some burgers and fries. Once she had gotten Danny settled with his lunch; Sam slipped away to her bedroom in the bungalow. With her phone in her hand, Sam dialed her mother hoping something hadn't happened back home.

"Samantha!" Alexis said picking up after the first ring.

Her mom had never used her full first name before which concerned Sam all the more. Really no one called her Samantha since she could remember.

"I just saw your messages," Sam started to say.

"Where have you been?" Alexis questioned her daughter.

"Down on the beach with Danny... Why?" Sam asked confused by her mother.

"Did Jason talk to you?" Alexis continued to question her.

"I don't want to talk about Jason... Danny is talking to him, but I just can't right now," Sam said just wanting to enjoy this time with her son.

"Something is going on here, and you need to know before you get home," Alexis started to say.

"No, just drop it," Sam said about to hang up on her mother.

"Please, this is important for both you and Danny. It's all over the news here, and you have to know what is going on," Alexis pleaded with her daughter to listen.

"What," Sam whispered reluctantly.

"Jason and Elizabeth just found out that Jake is alive," Alexis replied softly.

"No, Jake died... Joss has his kidneys," Sam shook her head in disbelief.

"There is DNA proof that the boy in questioned is Jake. From what I know so far from contacts; is that he just move to town with the woman who was raising him. The PCPD don't believe she was involved with what happened to Jake. She thought the boy she adopted was her biological brother," Alexis explained what she knew.

Stunned Sam sat down on the bed just spinning from the news that Jason's son and Danny's brother was alive. Her and Jason had walked through that time together; she had seen first hand what the grief had done to Jason. The death of a child was something Sam would never wish on anyone ever because she knew better than most what it was like to live with that kind of loss. It was something she carried with her every single day of her life... Some times it threatened to pull her down if she didn't watch herself.

"Sam, are you there," came her mother's voice cutting through her thoughts.

"Can you come and bring Danny home? I can't come back right now," Sam struggled to keep it together.

"Sam," Alexis questioned her daughter.

"I think it was a mistake taking Danny with me. He should be with his dad right now, and he deserves to know his big brother. I'm coming home I promise... Just not yet," Sam swallowed hard before speaking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Cam and Aiden were excited when Jason and Elizabeth told them that Coop would be coming over to play. Elizabeth was glad Cam seemed less on the fence than he had been when she told him the other day. Aiden was talking Jason's ear off when Elizabeth heard the knock at the door; then she went answering the door hoping that it would be Addie and Coop arriving.

"Addie and Coop... Thank you for coming over," Elizabeth greeted as she ushered them into the house and closed the door behind them.

"Thank you, for having us," Addie smiled not sure what else to say.

Slowly Elizabeth led them over into the living room where Jason and the boys were waiting.

"You both have met Jason, but these are my boys Cam and Aiden," Elizabeth made introductions as she pointed out Cam and Aiden both.

"Hi... This was yours from when you were little; I thought you might like to have it back," Cam pulled out a yellow motorcycle.

"Thanks," Coop said as he took the motorcycle.

"Want to go play outside? We got a fort outside," Cam suggested as he knew it had to be awkward with adults watching their every move.

"uhhh," Coop looked back to the only mother he knew.

"It's fine with me," Addie looked to Elizabeth.

"Go ahead," Elizabeth smiled as Cam and Coop headed into the kitchen towards the backyard.

"Aiden, aren't you going?" Jason asked seeing that Aiden had hung back.

"Can I show Addie my room," Aiden replied softly.

"Of course, you can," Elizabeth smiled at her youngest.

"Want to," Aiden asked holding out his hand.

"Sure," Addie agreed taking him by the hand.

With a smile, Aiden led Addie upstairs to where his room was because he had something special that he wanted to show her.  
As soon as they were in his room he pulled his hand away and went to his bookshelf pulling out the photo album his mom made. Going over to his bed Aiden took a seat and then motioned for Addie to join him on the bed.

"This is Jake's... I'm mean Coop's baby book. Mommy made one for each of us. When we missed Jake; mom would let us hold onto his baby book. I was the last one to have it, and I thought you might like to see it," Aiden explained as he opened the album.

"Thank you, for sharing this with me," Addie said as they looked at pictures of Coop when he was a baby.

Page after page she could see Coop growing into a toddler so full of life.

"Did I make you sad," Aiden asked seeing tears in Addie's eyes.

"No, you just gave me something the means so much to me. I know that Coop was loved very much before he made his way to me," Addie shook her head slightly as she spoke.

"Want to go outside with me?" Aiden asked ready to go play.

"Mind if I just stay here and look at this some more?" Addie asked softly.

"Alright," Aiden said as he handed the album to Addie before leaving her alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alone in Aiden's room looking at the pictures; Addie felt so many things looking at Coop from a newborn til right before he had been taken. She couldn't understand why he had been taken out of such a loving home. It hurt to know that Coop had gone from a lively little boy to... Addie hated to think about how bad it had been when she came into Coop's life, but she couldn't help thinking about it now knowing Coop had a family that loved him.

"Are you okay," came Elizabeth's voice making Addie look to see her take a seat on the bed.

"I always worried about Coop being raised by my mother. Growing up like that is rough... Sometimes I wondered how I made it past childhood because it wasn't like I had a mom who took care of me during those years. When Coop came into my life I felt guilty for leaving as soon as I could. I thought maybe if I had stuck around... Many a night I questioned why I didn't

get to him sooner," Addie stammered as she opened up to Elizabeth little by little.

"There was no way you could have known... I'm his mom... It was my job to keep him safe and protected. For a lot of years, I thought that I was the reason my son had died. You blame others trying to quiet that voice in your head, but no matter what that voice just gets louder and louder. Neither of us could have protected Coop from what happened and we may never know the answers to our questions," Elizabeth took the album aside and took Addie's hands with her hands.

For a while Addie sat there looking at the woman before her; she was twice the mother Addie had hope to one day be for Coop.

"I'm glad Coop had you to love him all those years. The memories of when he first came to me are... Coop gave me a reason to hope," Addie tried to find the right words.

"He's your heart... My children are my heart too. Now we have to find a way to blend two families into one. Coop is going to be looking to you because you have been his person all this time. Just because I'm his mom; doesn't take away from that. My person is on the other side of the country, but I still call him sometimes in the middle of the night. He's the closest thing I have to a brother, and he is my ride or die who is always in my corner. No matter where I go in in life or what I do he'll always be there for me. Coop is so lucky to have you as his person cause I know you will always put him first," Elizabeth promised her.

"Thank you," Addie whispered as she looked Elizabeth in the eye.

"Would you like to have copies of Coop's baby pictures?" Elizabeth offered seeing how tightly Addie was holding the album.

"Yes... I've got pictures I could get copies of for you too," Addie nodded slightly as she spoke.

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Yes, Sam was in this chapter. Please Liason fans who really don't like Sam; I asked you have some understanding. Sam is grieving a lot of loss in her life, and Jake coming back has to hit the Lila button a little. I'd say Sam is doing her best right now.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I meant to have this out earlier today... Today I just spaced when it came to getting this done like I should have. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Alexis had called Jason to meet her at Sonny's private airstrip; he was surprised to hear that Sam sent Danny home without her. Then she explained that Sam had been told about the whole Jake/Coop situation, and even though she wasn't ready to come home she wanted Danny to meet his big brother. Jason watched as the plane door opened and the stairs were lowered. Soon Alexis and Danny came out of the plane slowly descending as they disembarked. As soon as Danny's feet got to the ground he broke away from his grandmother running for his dad. Less than a minute later Jason scooped up his son holding him tightly.

"Mommy and I had a whole beach just us. I could see the bottom under the water!" Danny bubbled with excitement.

"That sounds amazing," Jason said as Alexis caught up.

"Jason, thank you for meeting me," Alexis smiled slightly.

"Mommy said you had something very important to tell me, and It wasn't something you could tell me on the phone when I called," Danny questioned as he remembered why he had to come home.

"Your mommy told you about your big brother Jake," Jason asked his little boy.

"He lives in heaven with my sissy Lila," Danny answered with a slight nod.

"Well there was a mistake, and We found out that your brother Jake is alive," Jason spoke softly.

"Did he get hurt like you? Did he forget too," Danny questioned his dad?

"Not really... Some bad people took him away, and he was really little back then. He doesn't remember living with his mom and his other brothers," Jason tried to explain it to Danny.

"Was he all alone?" Danny frowned as he spoke.

"He ended up somehow with a young woman who thought he was her brother. She took really good care of him, and they moved to town a few months ago," Jason answered Danny the best he could.

"I'm sorry, but I got to go. Call me, if you need anything," Alexis spoke up as she was on a time crunch.

"Alright," Jason said as Alexis excused herself.

"Bye, Grandma," Danny hollered after his grandma.

"Bye," Alexis blew Danny a kiss as she left him with his dad.

"Daddy, can I go see Jake," Danny asked as he looked to his dad.

"We can't go see him right now... Also Jake goes by Coop not Jake because that's the name he has went by for a very long time," Jason tried to explain to Danny.

"Can we go see Cam and Aiden at their house?" Danny sighed because he was a little disappointed.

"We're going to go have lunch at their house right now. Elizabeth is ordering pizza for you guys," Jason said hoping to cheer Danny up with the surprise of pizza.

"Is someone dying?" Danny questioned as he eyed his dad confused.

"No, why?" Jason asked his son.

"Well, mommy let me have burgers and fries, and now you're giving me pizza. It's a lot of special food in one week... Not that I'm complaining," Danny explained as he knew this wasn't normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since hearing that her best friend's son was alive and well; Carly had felt a lot of things like waves coming in one after another. She was more than a little worried for her daughter who she had thought gotten new kidneys from her best friend's son. Now she was sitting in an exam room with her teenage daughter who was confused by visiting the doctor just months after getting the all clear.

"Mrs. Corinthos... Ms. Jacks... Hello, I'm Dr. McBride. I'll be your doctor for the day," McBride trailed off at the end because of the looks he was getting from the older woman and the teen.

"Wow! Just wow," Carly said as she did a double take.

"You look just like my godfather use to look," Joss whispered almost.

"Well, I'm afraid you just got me. I'm on rotation with GH while on a case here in the States," McBride told them both softly.

"It's weird hearing that voice coming out of Jason's face. Maybe Heather didn't completely lie about Jason having a twin," Carly's wheels started turning.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand. Why are you here," McBride asked feeling a little awkward.

"Of course, my daughter supposedly received kidneys as a child and the donor was recently found alive by GH. Jake... Coop who is all over the news and Monica gave me a call too. I want a full workup to make sure everything is alright," Carly said getting back to the reason she had brought Joss into GH.

"Breathe just breathe... A ten count wouldn't hurt either," McBride replied seeing the mother was getting upset.

"Are you sure you're not related to my godfather at least?" Joss asked as her mother's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Let me get a nurse to take Ms. Jacks down for some of her test," McBride excused himself from the room.

"Mom, I know that look. I get that look from you, and it usually means big trouble," Joss warned as she saw her mom's wheels turning.

Carly barely caught what her daughter had just said to her, but caught enough to piece together what Joss had been saying.

"I'm not planning anything," Carly said as she looked her daughter in the eye.

"Come on! You know you have to know if he's family. Jason is like your best friend in the whole world, and if he is who you think he is that makes him family. You're not about to let this slide until you know for sure that he is or isn't a doppelganger of Jason's. Even then you might adopt him into the clan," Joss knew her mother a lot better than that.

"Right now, all I care about is taking care of my girl," Carly said as she pulled Joss into a hug.

"Still you're planning something the minute I'm in the clear. I know you," Joss sighed as she just knew it in her gut.

Suddenly the door opened again with a nurse pointing to Joss to follow her.

"See you soon," Carly whispered almost as she let her little girl go.

"We'll be back soon," the nurse finally spoke as she looked to Carly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason noticed that Elizabeth was just staring at the tent with a look on her face; that she was thinking about something making her sad in the eyes.

"What is it," Jason asked taking her by the hand.

"It's nothing," Elizabeth tried to play it off.

"Talk to me," Jason pleaded with her.

"Part of me wishes I had thrown that tent out," Elizabeth whispered not wanting to see that thing.

"Why?" Jason asked confused.

"Last summer Lucky was supposed to come to visit for the first time in a long time. The boys were promised a boys' weekend of camping just them and Lucky. For a week leading up to it, they begged me to buy a tent for them. I caved a few days into the begging... Lucky never showed up for that weekend. The Monday after he called them to explain that something had come up. Cam was so use to Lucky's empty promises; which made it worse for me. As for Aiden, he cried for a month about it," Elizabeth explained after swallowing hard first.

"Maybe when Jake feels more comfortable we can all go camping. I'll even pitch in for new tents. One for the boys and one for just us," Jason said as he reached out and pulled Elizabeth out of her seat and into his lap.

"Just the two of us," Elizabeth questioned wide-eyed with a twinkle; as she knew what he meant.

"We wouldn't want to scar the children," Jason teased as he went in for a kiss.

"A family camping trip sounds nice," Elizabeth smiled ear to ear.

Just then all the boys came running in from the kitchen door with a look in their eyes.

"Mommy, can we sleep outside tonight with Danny like a sleepover?" Aiden asked before anyone else could talk.

"Please! Please! Please!" Danny almost chanted wanting to so bad.

"Jason and I could keep them safe in the backyard," Cam brought up the end of their mini-campaign.

"What you think? Good dry run?" Jason asked with a knowing look.

"As long as you guys let me have a hamburger and a s'more tonight," Elizabeth agreed as she saw how excited the boys were.

"Deal!" all the boys said at the same time.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked as the boys started to leave.

"We got to get the blankets and pillows," Cam explained before leading the other boys off.

"Cam is a great older brother," Jason smiled as he looked back to Elizabeth.

"I wonder how I got so lucky with him sometimes," Elizabeth mused aloud.

"He's got one great mom," Jason said as he went in for a kiss.

"Well this mom is going to leave you with the boys; while I go to the grocery store to get the food supplies," Elizabeth said as she got up off Jason's lap.

"I'll miss you," Jason said earning himself another kiss before Elizabeth left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Elizabeth was gone getting things from the grocery store Jason and the boys set up the campsite in the backyard. He was shocked with how many covers ended up inside the tent for them to sleep in. As the boys took care of the tent Jason made a fire pit from bricks that were stacked near the storage shed Elizabeth had. Near the bricks, he found a grate that took a little time but it cleaned up in no time.

"Jason," came a voice making him look up to see Addie and Coop.

"Hi," Jason said a little surprised.

"Elizabeth called me... She said you were camping and cooking out with the boys," Addie explained her sudden drop in.

"You guys can stay as long as you want. I'm sure Elizabeth is coming back with a ton of food and goodies. I'm glad you both could come," Jason said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, for having us," Addie replied softly.

"The boys are playing in the tent if you want to join them," Jason looked to Coop as he spoke.

With a nod, Coop ran off to join the boys in the tent. Just the two of them there Addie felt a little awkward as she was alone with Coop's dad for the first time.

"Want to help me haul some collapsible

camping chairs for later?" Jason asked unsure how to make things less awkward.

"Sure," Addie agreed as she followed him to the shed.

Once there he pulled out chairs one after another only handing her a few; then they headed over to the fire pit setting up the chairs around the pit.

"So," Jason whispered almost under his breath.

"Coop is very quiet when he feels awkward... Sometimes I can ramble when I feel nervous, awkward or both. I think it comes from the fact I always felt like I had to make up for not being like everyone else. When you grow up like I did... There I go rambling," Addie trailed off towards the end.

"When I came to town I didn't know who I was... I was hit by a car that made me look a lot different than I did before. Then recently I found out that I had family and friends I don't remember. I get awkward more than most. It's like trying to fit pieces together from something that was shattered," Jason opened up to the young woman.

"Shattered is a good way of saying it... I thought by moving here that I'd get away from my past before Coop came into my life; then I run smack into a past that I never knew about for the person I love more than anything," Addie sighed as she nodded slightly.

"It'll take time, but we'll all be okay. You are important to Coop, and that makes you important to Elizabeth and myself. None of us asked for any of what happened, but we have a choice in how we handle it," Jason said softly as he tried to reassure the young woman.

"Help with the bags, please," Elizabeth came into the backyard looking for help.


	13. Guest Review Response

AN: My response to a Guest Reviewer... I wanted to get this out a few days before my next chapter post.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: Guest

:I don't like that Jake goes by Coop and I don't like that the boys like Addie or that fake calls her mom she's not his mother

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wanted to respond to this reader in the only way I can because they posted as a guest. Jake is an 8yr old boy going on 9yrs old, so Coop is the only name he'd be familiar with for 5yrs. Plus he doesn't remember anything from his life with Elizabeth just like on GH. Secondly Addie had nothing to do with Jake being taken; she had a very hard childhood herself with her mother. As for the boys, they are following Elizabeth and Jason's lead in this. Jason knows that Addie is innocent in all of this because of his famous gut. Addie's acceptance in line with people Jason has taken in as family. If look at Jason's chosen family; they are all misfits and imperfect in some way. Furthermore what 8yr old would drop the only mother they ever knew just because someone told them "Oops, this other lady is your mom". There is a transition period which Addie is very much helping along for Coop's sake. Every character is a fictional character, but Coop is being portrayed according to this storyline. My Coop/Jake had different experiences than the Jake who was with Helena, so there will be difference between my Coop/Jake and GH's Jake.


	14. Chapter 13

AN: Thank you all for your support! Hope you guys enjoy the next installment!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later...

With all four boys under one roof; Jason wondered how Elizabeth handled even three on her own. Seemed like the boys kicked into another gear as they fed off of each other. Jason felt outnumbered inside his house; alone with all the boys together. Luckily Cam would pull the big brother card to make sure the boys got into bed for the night. Jason wasn't sure what he would do without Cam there to help him. His life was so busy between the boys and dating Elizabeth, but he knew he wouldn't trade a moment for anything in the world. Hearing a knock at the door Jason got up off the couch where he had crashed the night before.

"Wow, you look like," Addie said; as Jason opened the door.

"Sleep," Jason mumbled; as he was still tired.

"Coffee for you, and food for the boys," Addie handed him a large coffee, and then he let her inside the cabin.

"Thank you," Jason sighed; as he took a good long sip of his coffee.

"Did a tornado hit inside here?" Addie asked looking around at the mess.

"Boys... Lots of energy," Jason said; as the mental fog started to lift.

"Allow me," Addie said; as she put the food on the table before leaving the room.

Over the last few weeks both Jason and Elizabeth had gotten close to Addie, so Jason didn't think anything of Addie leaving the room. Soon Cam came out of the hallway that led to the boys' rooms.

"Too early," Coop grumbled; as he followed behind Cam.

"Too bright," Aiden and Danny whispered almost.

"Go get you some food, and then you all are going to clean. Coop, you know better than this," Addie pointed over to the bags of food.

"Yes, ma'am," Coop frowned knowing he had messed up.

"Yes, ma'am," Cam sighed; as he knew better than that too.

While the other boys went to get their food; Danny went over to his dad feeling bad.

"Sorry, daddy... Are you mad at me," Danny apologized to his dad.

"No, I should have been better at keeping things under control," Jason reassured his son.

Instead of going to get some food Danny started to clean up, and soon the other boys put their food back to join Danny to clean. Both Jason and Addie joined in with the cleaning efforts, and in no time at all everything was back to normal at Jason's place. Then the boys went to chowing down on the food Addie had brought for them.

"Why don't I take the boys for the weekend? You and Elizabeth could be alone... A play date," Addie suggested still rooting for her favorite couple.

"I got to drop Danny off with his mom; she just got back last night from her trip," Jason said knowing Danny was looking forward to seeing his mom.

"I still can take the other boys for the weekend... Come on, take the weekend for the two of you," Addie encouraged him.

"I'll talk with Elizabeth and get back to you," Jason said knowing he should talk with Elizabeth first.

"Alright, just seriously consider it," Addie sighed; as she spoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Jason dropped Cam, Coop, and Aiden off at Elizabeth's Gram's for the day. He headed downtown to take Danny home to his mom. It didn't take long before they were pulling into the garage to the penthouse; Jason quickly found a parking spot before killing the engine and getting out. Then he let Danny out of his new Ford Explorer that he had bought to have more space for the kids. He loved riding his motorcycle but having kids meant needing more than two seats. Gently taking Danny by the hand Jason made his way inside the building and took the elevator all the way up to the top floor. When they got off the elevator Jason went to the door and knocked waiting for an answer.

"My baby," Sam smiled; as she opened the door and scooped Danny up into her arms.

"I missed you bunches and bunches!" Danny said; as he wrapped his arms around his mom's neck.

"I missed you too," Sam kissed her little boy's forehead.

"Coop is really fun and his sister Addie is fun too. She makes the best S'mores ever! All the boys slept in tents outside the night I came home. Daddy didn't know any ghost stories, so Coop told us some that his sister told him," Danny rambled off excited.

"I'm so glad you had a good time," Sam replied softly.

"Cam, Coop, and Aiden stayed with me and dad at his house for the last few days. Their mommy had to work because too many nurses were sick," Danny said telling his mom about the fun he had.

"Why don't you take your bag up to your room? I have a feeling that we might be going to grandma's for dinner. Krissy might be making your favorite," Sam put him down finally.

"What her daddy taught her to make?" Danny asked wide-eyed.

"Maybe! You better hurry," Sam shooed her little boy towards the stairs playfully.

Jason waited for a bit to make sure Danny was in his room...

"How are you?" Jason asked looking at his friend.

"It's one day at a time... Everything is so complicated right now for both of us," Sam sighed; as she spoke.

"What about our friendship?" Jason asked hoping that he wasn't going to lose his friend.

"Time... That's all I can tell you right now," Sam whispered almost.

Part of Jason had hoped that when Sam returned that he'd get his friend back. The other part of him felt like it was unfair of him to ask her to be his friend.

"Just let me know when I can have Danny next," Jason changed the subject.

"I'll figure out a schedule and you can let me know if it's okay for you. We'll figure this out," Sam replied; as she wanted Jason and Danny to have time together.

"Thank you... I guess I'll see you later then," Jason said not sure what more there was to say.

"Bye," Sam said; as she closed the door on Jason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The waiting for all of the test to come back had been hard for Carly; she just needed to know that her daughter was as healthy as she was happy. Alone in the doctor's office waiting to hear; she couldn't believe Joss didn't want to be here to know the results. Some trip with her class was more important, but Carly knew she was avoiding this as long as she could.

"Carly," came Jason's voice making her look to see him in the doorway.

"Man, you still have that stealth thing down. What are you doing here," Carly questioned; as Jason shut the door behind him.

"Joss texted me that you might need me, and to not let you do anything too crazy," Jason said; as he went taking a seat next to Carly.

"I'm not even going to see him... Dr. Lumbar is back in town," Carly rolled her eyes at the fact her daughter thought she needed looking after.

"Him?" Jason questioned a little confused.

"Dr. McBride... You're doppelganger or lookalike. Whatever," Carly said; as she looked to Jason.

"Carly," Jason started; as he knew why Joss was concerned.

Firmly Carly shook her head because she wasn't planning anything yet. Right now all she cared about was her daughter's health.

"I'm not doing anything," Carly defended herself.

"Carly," Jason eyed her carefully.

Then the door creaked open making them both looked to see the doctor in question coming into the room.

"Dr. Lumbar was just pulled into an emergency, so you are stuck with me for the results I fear," McBride hesitated; as he looked to Carly.

"This is Joss's godfather and my best friend in the world. It was his son who we thought gave Joss her new kidneys," Carly said; as McBride went around to the desk.

"Alright, I am glad to report that everything is amazing where Joss is concerned. The kidneys are very healthy, and working well for Joss. Just breathe... Your daughter has a long life ahead of her," McBride smiled; as he told them the good news.

"You have no idea what this means to me," Carly teared up; as everything welled up inside her.

Gently Jason reached out taking Carly by the hand because he knew how much her daughter meant to his best friend. Jason could see the relief that washed over Carly knowing that her daughter was going to be alright. All of Carly's kids were special to her in different ways, but Joss was her first little girl who was the light of her mother's life.

"Let me give you some privacy... You both can stay as long as you need to," Dr. McBride stood up to leave.

"Thank you," Carly managed to say; as McBride left the room.

Alone in the room, Jason got up from his seat and went pulling Carly up from her seat into his arms.

"Joss is her mother's daughter," Jason whispered almost; as he held on to his best friend.

"Thank you for knowing; that I needed you... I know Joss texted, but you knew she was right. You always come through for me... I love you," Carly said; as she rested against Jason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth had pulled two back to back shifts at GH, and she was ready to drop at any second like a rock. It had been hard covering more shifts than normal. However, she couldn't pass up the chance to make a little extra cash for her family either. As she got to her door it opened to reveal Jason who swept her off her feet before gently kicking the door closed behind them.

"Hi," Elizabeth smiled; as Jason took her over to the couch setting her down.

"Cam is working on a project in his room... Together Coop and Aiden are working on Aiden's homework in their room. You stay right here for me," Jason gave her a quick kiss before leaving her on the couch.

Waiting Elizabeth wondered what Jason was up to; as he disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes. Worn out Elizabeth just waited until Jason came back with a bowl in hand.

"What do we have there?" Elizabeth asked; as he came over

to her.

"A nice bowl of chili," Jason handed her the bowl and a spoon to eat it with.

Chili was one of Elizabeth's favorite comfort foods; that always made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Carefully Elizabeth started to eat the chili Jason had made for her.

"This is so good," Elizabeth mused aloud.

"Well things are about to get better," Jason smiled; as he sat down on the coffee table and put her feet in his lap as he took her shoes off.

After setting the shoes on the ground Jason started to massage her feet because he knew they had to be killing her after being on them all day.

"You're spoiling me," Elizabeth said; as the massage felt amazing.

"I'm just treating the woman I love; like she should be treated," Jason replied; as he looked into her eyes.

For a while, they just were there with each other as Elizabeth ate her chili, and Jason continued with the massage. They didn't need to say anything, but just be there with one another. It was this comfortable silence between them as they didn't need words.

"Mom," came a voice making them both look to see Coop standing on the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked softly; as she tried to contain her excitement that he called her mom for the first time.

"Aiden's homework is done... I'm going to read, and Aiden is going to sleep," Coop explained almost asking permission.

"Just don't stay up too long," Elizabeth smiled ear to ear that everything was okay.

"Yes, ma'am," Coop nodded before heading upstairs.

With every once of control Elizabeth held it together waiting for Coop to get back to his room.

"Let it out," Jason encouraged; as he knew she was thrilled.

"Eeeeek!" Elizabeth squealed softly; as she could.

"We're getting there," Jason smiled; as he put her feet down and went to sit next to Elizabeth.

"I know being here for half of the week has been harder on Coop, but it's a relief to see and feel like we're getting this right," Elizabeth sighed; as she snuggled into Jason's side.

"We're getting there," Jason agreed; as he put his arm around Elizabeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 14

AN: Spinelli and Jason had a phone reunion of sorts that just wasn't shown. With Jason not having his memories I didn't do a big reunion because Jason still doesn't really remember him even now. When you read this chapter you'll understand why I added this disclaimer. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a bag of food from Kelly's Jason made his way through the hospital because Cam had texted him that his mom hadn't packed her a lunch for the day. Jason had seen early on that Cam was the one looking out for his family; it was just a part of who Cam was as a person, friend, brother, and son. Going into the nurses' lounge Jason spotted Elizabeth sitting at the table taking a nap. Slowly Jason went taking a seat next to her as he just watched her in awe of her beauty.

"Elizabeth," Jason whispered almost as he sat the bag on the table.

"Mmmm," Elizabeth moan sleepy.

"I got you lunch," Jason smiled as he swept her hair from her face.

"Jason," Elizabeth questioned as she stretched before sitting up.

"A little birdie told me that you didn't have lunch to take with you this morning," Jason explained as he stole a gentle kiss.

"Yeah, I'm just running on fumes with all these extra hours. Starting tomorrow I have a three day weekend," Elizabeth mused as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What do you think about letting Addie have the boys for the weekend? I could take you to my place for the weekend just the two of us," Jason suggested knowing she needed some rest.

"I don't know... To leave Addie on her own with three boys," Elizabeth sighed knowing three was a lot to handle.

"That girl can handle herself against them no problem. She's impressive," Jason said thinking back to the other morning.

"It would be nice to have you all to myself," Elizabeth smirked a little bit.

He liked the thought of it being the two of them alone at the cabin. There were things that had been keeping him up lately.

"What's that look about," came Elizabeth's voice breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking about it being the two of us for three whole days," Jason replied as he was thinking about it, but there was something about it was weighing on him.

"Why do I feel like you," Elizabeth started to say as her stomach made it's presence know with a grumble.

Unable to help himself Jason let out a little chuckle before shaking his head a little.

"Let's feed you... I got you a burger, fries, and strawberry shake," Jason grabbed the bag pulling out the food and drink.

"I will figure out what that look is about," Elizabeth eyed him carefully.

Looking deeply into her eyes Jason went in nice and slow kissing her on the lips.

"What were you saying," Jason asked as he smirked a little.

"That... is so... not fair," Elizabeth replied in a daze.

"This weekend I am going to treat you like a queen. That is all you need to know," Jason smiled as he was already starting to plan.

"I better start eating," Elizabeth noticed that her lunchtime was running out.

"Plus if you wait too much longer those fries will get cold on you," Jason warned her.

"Cold fries are the worst," Elizabeth made a face before starting in on the fries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the Quartermaine mansion, Addie felt very much out of place; the living room was filled with things that looked breakable and expensive. When she had received the call that Coop's grandmother wanted to see her; she wondered what this woman would want to say to the likes of her of all people. Seated on the couch Addie heard the clicks of heels making her look up to see an older and distinguished woman coming in the room.

"Mrs. Quartermaine," Addie got up from her seat to greet the older woman.

"Monica, please," Monica smiled warmly at the young woman.

"Then please call me Addie," Addie replied as Monica motioned for her to take a seat.

"I wanted to meet the woman who took such great care of my grandson," Monica said as she took a seat.

"I wanted to give him everything; I didn't have growing up," Addie spoke softly as she thought back on the decision.

"You gave up a lot to be there for Cooper when there was no one else," Monica commented with a knowing look.

"Coop was the most important thing," Addie smiled as she spoke.

"A full ride is a lot to give up... You had a 5.3 GPA and SAT Score of 1450 is very impressive. However I wonder why you didn't apply to a university like Harvard or Yale," Monica said impressed by what she had found out.

"It was a lot of work to juggle my jobs and high school. The plan was to land a full ride so that almost everything was covered. That way I could live off my savings while studying. If I had to I would have scraped by so that I could devote my time to my studies," Addie explained her plan to the older woman.

"Then Cooper came along..." Monica replied softly.

"I got us into a decent area, and I went back to working," Addie finished the story.

"I did my research as I'm sure you can tell... After everything you did for my grandson, I want to return the favor. Port Charles has a University here in town that has a wonderful pre-med program. That is what you were studying right?" Monica questioned with a knowing smile.

"Yes, it was... I don't have the time or money to do something like that now," Addie frowned at the thought of her old dream of being something more.

"I want to sponsor your education, and mentor you along the way if you want," Monica said as she looked at the young woman before her.

"That would be too much... I did what any decent person would have for family," Addie shook her head.

"I have more money than what one can spend in several lifetimes. All I can do is try to do some good with it when and where I can. Please let me do this for you because dreams are very important," Monica pleaded with her.

"I'd need to repay you," Addie softened a little bit.

"You did, every day you took care of Cooper, and more than that you brought him home to his family. I'll never be able to thank you enough for being there for him. Even though Jason and Elizabeth are slowly introducing him to new people because of you I get the chance to know my grandson," Monica reached out taking Addie by the hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most of the day Jason spent getting everything he could think that would be needed for the weekend with Elizabeth. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. For over a week Elizabeth had been superwoman as she filled in for sick nurses, and on top of all of that she was there day in and day out for all of her kids no matter what. After finishing everything he could Jason collapsed on his couch just to rest up for a bit. Feeling his phone ringing Jason pulled out his phone answering the call he had been waiting on.

"The request has been accepted, and to be delivered post haste," came Spinelli's voice on the other end of the line.

"Thanks for doing this for me," Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

"Even though your memories are missing; mine are very much intact here and now. For Stone Cold, I would do most anything. There is so much you have done for me. Without you, I wouldn't have a life to speak of," Spinelli mused aloud as he spoke his truth.

"You have been a good friend to me even before we learned the truth," Jason said as he was thankful for Spinelli's friendship even long distance.

"It is my honor," Spinelli smiled as he was honored to have his friend back.

"Have you found out anything about how or why Coop ended up with Addie?" Jason asked because there were months between his son supposed death and Coop showing up in that apartment.

Slowly taking a deep breath Spinelli wished that he had better news than what he did.

"There's nothing that ties the woman whose apartment he ended up in, and Coop's death being fake all the way back here in Port Charles," Spinelli trailed off at the end.

"What aren't you telling me," Jason questioned knowing there was a lot more.

"Addie's mother isn't her mother either... I did a full background on this woman and she had a complete hysterectomy at 15 yrs old. A year or so after that she was heavily into drugs both selling and using. How she got a birth certificate or a social security card for Addie I don't know," Spinelli laid it out for his friend.

Jason had hoped to unravel one mystery; not uncover another mystery to solve. This young woman had so much that happened to her in her life, and now she didn't belong to the woman who was never her mother.

"This woman had two children who were not her own; that can't just be some random coincidence that just is," Jason mused aloud more to himself.

"I will keep digging wherever I can to figure out how Coop was taken. Also I will try to find out who Addie's family is as well. There will be no stopping until these mysteries are solved," Spinelli promised his dear friend.

"Just make sure this stays between the two of us," Jason requested not wanting to say anything until he knew more.

"Actually I was hoping to bring Fair Samantha on the case. I could use the assistance," Spinelli asked hesitantly.

"No one else," Jason agreed after a minute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the cabin totally stock with everything Jason could think of there was just the package left; it was the last piece of the puzzle that went with this special weekend for him and Elizabeth. Part of Jason wondered if it had been a bad idea for it to be delivered to the cabin that was out in the middle of nowhere. Hearing a knock on the door Jason opened it to find Carly holding the package in her hand.

"I didn't open it... Since it was labeled overnight I assumed it was important," Carly handed the package to Jason.

"Spinelli must have decided against sending it straight to the cabin. I would have met you at the MC to pick it up," Jason noticed the address on the package as he took it.

"I should get back in a little while... Want to grab lunch tomorrow? Your bestie is feeling a little neglected here," Carly asked with a look in her eyes.

Jason knew he had been more than a little preoccupied lately, and he knew that Carly understood everything that was going on.

"How about Monday? I'm going to be just holding up here with Elizabeth for the weekend. Addie is watching Cam, Jake, and Aiden for the weekend. Plus Sam just got home recently, so she'll have Danny for the weekend. With the craziness at GH Elizabeth has been working all kinds of extra shifts," Jason tried to explain himself.

Carly looked at the love in her best friend's eyes, and couldn't be mad at him wanting to spend time with his girl. It might not be her favorite person in the world... Still, Elizabeth was making him very happy.

"Fine, I can wait until Monday. I love you so much that I won't even ask what is in that box. Even though I'm dying to know, but don't say a word about it," Carly sighed as she spoke.

"Well I got to get going to pick up Elizabeth soon," Jason said eyeing his best friend.

"This is my cue to leave then... I know you're going to get sick of me saying it, but I have to say this every time I see you now. I love you so much," Carly said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Love you too," Jason said before Carly left him where he stood.

After closing the door Jason took the package to the table opening it very carefully, and under all of the packing material, he found the small box packed with care. There it was... He feared that it would get lost, or not get to him in time for this weekend. Cam had helped him pick it out on a day where just the two of them took a day trip. Finally picking it up Jason could feel his heart pounding in his chest; this weekend it was going to happen when Elizabeth least expected it. With a shaky breath, Jason wondered where to hide this until the right moment because he didn't want Elizabeth to know or expect anything was up til it happened.


	16. Chapter 15

AN: Here is the latest chapter for you guys! I hope you guys enjoy it; as much as I enjoyed writing it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving every phone number of everyone they knew in town; Elizabeth finally left Addie with all of the boys for the weekend. Jason knew that it was more out of concern for Addie's well being than the boys; she knew better than most what it was like to take care of three boys all alone day in and day out. More than that she knew sometimes boys like to test their limits when mom was away for any amount of time.

"What? Is there something on my face," Elizabeth asked from the passenger's seat.

"Nope, your face is perfect," Jason said; as he turned his attention back to the road.

"I look like I've been run over by a truck after a sixteen-hour shift," Elizabeth said being a little self-deprecating.

With that, Jason pulled his SUV off the road and killed the engine before looking to Elizabeth.

"I know you are so tired, and it's been really hard lately for you. Still, when I look at you I see the most beautiful woman in the world. You could be covered head to toe in mud and I would still say the same thing. Your beauty isn't just on the outside, but it is so much more than words could explain. Please don't talk like that," Jason pleaded as he reached out cupping her face with his hand.

With him looking into her eyes Elizabeth felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

"Sorry," Elizabeth mumbled in an almost whisper.

"I love you," Jason said; as he went in for a kiss.

"I love you too," Elizabeth smiled ear to ear.

"We better get going," Jason smirked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Slowly Jason let go of Elizabeth's face and reached out taking the key in his hand giving it a turn.

"What was that look about?" Elizabeth asked; as the SUV came to life.

"We'll be to my place soon enough," Jason ignored her question; as he put his hands on the steering wheel, and pulled back on the road driving towards their destination.

"Come on! Just a little hint," Elizabeth pleaded with him.

"Life is too short to be living somebody else's dream," Jason mused knowing she'd never get it.

Someone had to explain the quote to him this past week.

"What?" Elizabeth crinkled her eyebrows trying to figure out what he meant.

Silence came over the both of them for a while, and then he made the turn on to his driveway. He had a few surprises for Elizabeth, and the first one was coming right now. Pulling into his spot Jason killed the engine, and he got out followed by Elizabeth.

"Blindfold," Jason came round to Elizabeth; as he pulled out a blindfold out of his pocket.

"Knew it," Elizabeth smirked; as he put the blindfold on her.

Carefully he took her by the hand leading her back behind the cabin where a large shed sat. Placing her arm around his Jason used his free hand to pull the key out, and unlocked the first surprise he had for Elizabeth starting this weekend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken Jason a week to get this surprised built for Elizabeth; then it took a few more days to fully stock it with everything needed. Jason had to get help from people who knew a lot more than he did when it came to this stuff. With a simple flip of a switch, the whole space was flooded with light, and Jason then reached over pulling the blindfold from off of Elizabeth's eyes.

"Jason," Elizabeth stammered; as she took in everything around her.

"Your eyes light up when you talk about painting, and how you wish you'd tried pottery. I wanted you to have a place all your own at what I hope one day to be our home. According to the person who helped me stock this place; you should have everything you need to get started with either," Jason said; as he looked at Elizabeth's excitement.

Unable to speak Elizabeth just started looking around seeing that it looked like she could get started that very moment if she wanted. As much as she loved her kids and her life; Elizabeth couldn't deny she missed painting. Elizabeth loved being a nurse, but painting was in the core of her being.

"You have no idea what this means to me," Elizabeth teared up; as she looked back at Jason.

"All that matters is that it makes you happy," Jason smiled; as he stared are her.

"This is so much more than," Elizabeth trailed off; as she saw it on the wall.

Then she saw Jason's words painted on the wall...

"Life is too short to be living somebody else's dream," in the most beautiful calligraphy Elizabeth had ever seen.

"I wanted to remind you every time you came in here; that your dreams are important especially to me," Jason spoke up; as he walked towards Elizabeth.

"Everything is perfect," Elizabeth said; as Jason came to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can play in here tomorrow, but I think it's time to get you to bed," Jason said; as he swept her off her feet.

"Honestly I could drop at any second," Elizabeth sighed; as she felt the drain on her body.

Carefully Jason carried Elizabeth flipping the light off on his way out. Going around the front Jason unlocked the door with Elizabeth in his arms; then he opened the door going in kicking the door closed behind them both. Headed straight to his bedroom Jason laid Elizabeth on his bed, and he loved seeing her there in his bed like in his dreams.

"I'm going to bunk down in the living room," Jason said not wanting to push Elizabeth into something she might not be ready for.

"No," Elizabeth reached out grabbing his hand.

"Elizabeth," Jason questioned her.

"You, here with me," Elizabeth pleaded with her eyes.

"Alright," Jason got into the bed cuddling up next to her.

"I missed this... Just being us like this," Elizabeth mumbled half asleep.

Soon enough Elizabeth was fast asleep; as Jason watched her sleeping next to him. He wanted nothing more than to just be like this with her forever and always. Their boys would be in the bedrooms down the hall, and Danny would come to spend time with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun came streaming through the window Jason sat in bed sipping his coffee; while he watched Elizabeth still fast asleep tangled up in the sheets from the bed. Part of him wanted to give her a little kiss in the hopes of waking her up from her slumber, but he knew that she needed the extra sleep to make up for all those extra hours for the last week. He was in awe of the woman that was sound asleep in his bed; it made him wonder how he had gotten so lucky to have her.

"Cam! Soccer!" Elizabeth bolted up in bed taking Jason by surprise.

"Addie has everything under control," Jason promised; as he went in stealing a kiss.

Slightly embarrassed Elizabeth sank back down on the bed...

"Right, I know that. It's just been me for so long over the years with the boys; that I still have to remind myself I have you and Addie both. That girl works her but off all week long, she has Coop for half the week and makes time to come over to the house. More and more she's like just one more of the kids... Knowing how hard her life was; I'm grateful she had Coop. Don't get me wrong... I wish he had never been taken, but I'm glad Coop gave her a family. Now they both have a family with us," Elizabeth said after Jason pulled the sheet away from her face.

"They both have us now," Jason agreed; as Elizabeth's words brought back Spinelli's findings to mind.

"Can we stay right here all day," Elizabeth asked; as she moved to snuggle up against Jason.

For a moment Jason was silent as he thought about his next words carefully.

"We could... However, I thought you might like to try out your new art studio today. I mean after we have breakfast which I can bring in here for us," Jason teased; as he didn't care what they did.

"Breakfast in bed sounds really good, and I could check out the art studio for a while afterwards. As long as you are with me," Elizabeth smiled; as she spoke.

"You are not leaving my sight if I can help it this weekend," Jason replied softly; as he went in for another kiss.

At this Elizabeth couldn't help giggling a little; she felt a safety that she had never known before.

"That sounds perfect to me... A whole weekend just the two of us," Elizabeth mused aloud; as she was so happy.

"Why don't you have some of my coffee? I'll go get breakfast from the kitchen and bring more coffee for the both of us," Jason suggested; as he handed her the cup in his hands.

"Don't take too long... I'm starving, and I'll miss you," Elizabeth replied; as she took the cup of coffee.

"I won't be gone long enough to be missed," Jason promised; as he got out of the bed.

"Wouldn't bet on that if I were you," Elizabeth pouted a little bit.

Chuckling a little Jason headed off to the kitchen to collect everything for breakfast in bed with his girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Addie woke up at Elizabeth's house it was a little weird at first because she was one who always slept in her own bed every night. Climbing out of bed Addie got herself together and went taking the quickest shower she ever had. She quickly went into the bedroom changing into her clothes for the day; then she went knocking on every door before heading downstairs to start breakfast. Her feet barely touched the last step when there was a knock at the door. As far as she knew Elizabeth wasn't expecting anyone this weekend, but Addie went to the door opening it to find a woman standing there with Danny.

"Addie! Is daddy here?" Danny asked before the woman could say anything.

"Hi, I'm Sam," Sam spoke up feeling awkward.

"Well

your dad is away this weekend with Elizabeth," Addie bent down to Danny's level.

"Oh, I wanted to go to Cam's soccer game," Danny frowned; as he looked down at his feet.

"Could you do me a big favor while I talk to your mom," Addie asked knowing this had to be weird.

"What?" Danny asked looking up at Addie.

"I need to make sure the boys got up... You probably will be back in a flash," Addie tried to cheer Danny up.

"Faster than that," Danny disagreed with her.

"1... 2..," Addie started counting and Danny was off.

After Danny whipped by her Addie stood to her feet looking at the other woman.

"You're amazing with kids," Sam admitted; as she had gotten an earful about Addie since she had been home.

"When you're a young mom who never had an example; you're always trying to be better than the best for your kid. Plus on top of everything else you have to balance working and parenting. Coop deserved to have the best of everything. For that kid, I'd rip out my own heart to give him what he needs. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him even stepping back for him to be with his mom, dad, and brothers," Addie said; as she looked the woman in the eye.

"I know what it's like to not have an example to look up to. It's a hard place to be," Sam agreed with the sentiment.

"Why don't you and Danny stay for breakfast? Then we all could go watch Cam's game together," Addie suggested; as she saw it meant a lot to Danny.

With a sigh, Sam knew that she couldn't stay because she had places she needed to be in less than an hour.

"I can't... A work thing has come up, and I'll work it out," Sam; as she shook her head.

"Could you let Danny stay? We're walking to the park after breakfast for the game, and then coming straight back here for the rest of the day," Addie pleaded with Sam.

"I'll call Danny's grandmother, and have her pick him up at the park after the game. It's Jason's mother Monica Quartermaine," Sam explained to Addie.

"I met her the other day... She's a very lovely woman," Addie said knowing who Sam meant.

Suddenly Danny came bounding up to them out of breath.

"Done," Danny smiled ear to ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Please don't kill me for no answers about the box in this chapter... I promise the answers are in the next chapter which is already in the can for next week. This last week I have been so inspired that I wrote a lot, but I'm going to keep my posting of one chapter a week the same. So you know if I complete the chapter I'm currently on today; I'll have four chapters completed in one week for this story. That is a record for me! It's nice to be ahead of the game, and I got some good stuff coming up. I think it's worth the wait, so please trust me on this.


	17. Chapter 16

AN: Just FYI Jason and Sam are divorced by this time; I just didn't want to give it more attention than I am. Sam is grieving her losses, and I didn't feel the need to make a scene of it finalized. It is in those lost weeks Sam was gone. Enjoy! I got something extra special for you this week!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside one of her best friend's home, Sam stood behind Spinelli as he worked his hacking magic; for the last two days, they had done nothing but try to crack two mysteries that seemed to lead nowhere. Seemed like no matter where they turn there was nothing to find... Having something or really anything to focus her energy on was a welcome distraction for these days. Day by day it was getting easier to put one foot in front of the other. Easier wasn't really the word, but the pain wasn't as sharp.

"Another rabbit hole I fear... We are running out of options here, and I don't know if we'll find any answers," Spinelli frowned as he closed his laptop.

"What about an ancestry DNA test? If anyone related to her is on there; it could at least give us a clue," Sam suggested knowing it could be a long shot.

"For that, we'd have to let her in on this... Jason really didn't want to say anything until we had more to offer," Spinelli sighed as he turned to look at his friend.

This was going to be the hardest thing to tell the young woman, but Sam knew that she deserved to know what was going on right now.

"Unless we turn something up soon... There's nothing else left to try. Plus maybe if we can figure out Addie's past; we'll get a clue about Coop," Sam placed her hand in her back pockets.

Slowly getting up Spinelli went wrapping his arms around his very good friend.

"It's all going to be alright..." Spinelli whispered almost before letting her go.

"Thanks for setting up my trip; when I left Port Charles. I needed that time away," Sam said; as she knew she had given him no time to do what he did.

"Anything for my dear dear friend," Spinelli said wanting to be there for Sam.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and then the door open to reveal Carly walking in.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Carly asked surprised to see her there.

"I could ask the same thing," Sam eyed her carefully.

"What? I came to see Spinelli who is my friend," Carly tried to play it off.

"No, that's your "I'm on a mission" look," Sam disagreed with her.

Trying his best Spinelli stayed out of it because he knew how this was going to go. He should have known that Carly would end up on his doorstep after calling in a favor.

"What are you doing here?" Carly turned the tables on Sam.

"Working on a case with my partner. Now one of you are going to tell me what is going on here. In 1... 2..." Sam said ready to get to the bottom of this.

"I am digging into the past of Jason's doppelganger, and I'm waiting on a few things to come in," Spinelli blurted out unable to help himself.

"Spinelli!" Carly pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Who didn't see that coming from a mile away," Sam rolled her eyes at Carly.

"He could be Jason's twin... Heather may have lied about Franco, but whose to say that Jason doesn't have a twin," Carly countered as she had this gut feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomorrow was going to be her last day off before going back to work; Elizabeth loved having this time just her and Jason at the cabin in the woods. Her art studio had everything she could want to do the thing she loved so much, and she could also try out new forms of art that had always interested her before. Cleaning herself up from being in the studio Elizabeth could see and feel that this was different than other times between her and Jason.

"Hurry up," Jason came up behind her at the sink in her studio.

"What's up," Elizabeth asked as she turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off with.

"A surprise for my girl," Jason teased as he reached around and kissed her gently.

"I'm really liking your surprises," Elizabeth smiled as she turned round drying off.

"Well, I got a box in the bedroom with your name all over it. Go get ready, and I'll meet you at the car," Jason smirked as he gave out instructions before leaving her where she stood.

The last thing Elizabeth had expected to do was go anywhere until they had to. However, she completely trusted Jason to do as he asked her... Quickly Elizabeth headed back into the house and made a b-line to the bedroom where a large box sat on the bed. With great care, Elizabeth opened the box to find a burgundy red Delores swing dress with sleeves and some black heels. In shock, Elizabeth reached out touching the dress with her fingertips. She quickly went into the master bathroom and stripping down before getting into the shower. As quick as she could Elizabeth showered and then got out grabbing a towel drying herself off.

"What are you planning," Elizabeth wondered as she went back into the bedroom getting ready for whatever was coming next.

Once dressed Elizabeth went getting her makeup bag that she was glad made it into her bag of clothes for the weekend. It didn't take her long to do her makeup because, in the end, she decided to keep it simple. Lastly, Elizabeth fixed her hair in a side swept messy updo that was just right. Finally, ready Elizabeth headed out of the bedroom going towards the front door. Her Jason was waiting for her outside of that door, and her heart was pounding in her chest. Whatever was going to happen tonight had to be very big. There was something in the air that she couldn't explain; it was almost magical like this whole weekend had been. When she got to the door she opened it to find Jason looking just as dressed up as her.

"Wow, you look perfect," Jason smiled as he came over offering her his hand.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Elizabeth replied as she took his hand.

"We don't want to be late, so let's get this started," Jason smiled as he led her to the car.

"What are you planning, Morgan?" Elizabeth questioned him as he opened the car door for her.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Jason said as he helped her into the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although Cam knew he was supposed to be in bed; he just couldn't get to sleep tonight of all nights. There were things he knew about; that weren't his to share just yet. He had tossed and turned in his bed for hours before sneaking downstairs for a late night snack. The only thing in the fridge was leftover fruit salad; which was actually one of his favorite especially this late. So there he sat at the kitchen table picking at his fruit salad with his fingers. He didn't want to make too much noise, and chance waking someone else up.

"Hey, what are you doing up," came Addie's voice as she entered the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep," Cam shrugged knowing he was in trouble more than likely.

"Me too," Addie sighed as she took a seat at the table.

"What's keeping you up," Cam asked curiously.

"I miss my own bed... You," Addie asked eyeing the young boy.

"It's a secret... Not a bad secret just a secret. You'll find out soon enough," Cam skirted around the question a little.

Addie knew that whatever was weighing on Cam was big, but she didn't want to force the secret out of Cam for the sake of knowing. From what she could tell he was excited and nervous for some reason.

"I bet you're ready for your mom to be home," Addie changed the subject.

"You've been a lot of fun, but I do miss my mom and Jason," Cam sighed as he was ready for this weekend to be over with.

"It's been really cool hanging with all of you boys," Addie smiled as she like being busy.

"I'm sorry about the other morning... Being the oldest I shouldn't have let things get out of hand like that," Cam apologized to Addie.

"You are just a kid... No one is perfect all of the time, and everyone slips up every now and again. All you can do is try to do better next time. Plus you are not responsible for your brothers' actions. Yes, you should help your brothers, but don't take on the weight of the world too," Addie said as she looked to Cam.

"I guess," Cam shrugged knowing that Addie was right.

"Want to know a really cool secret?" Addie asked trying to lift Cam's spirits.

"I guess," Cam replied softly.

"I'm going back to school to become a doctor. My school will be right here in town," Addie smiled as she was excited.

"Oh, that's great," Cam said trying to smile.

"Hey, I'm still going to be around because you are stuck with me," Addie promised Cam softly.

"It's nice having a big sister... Plus Coop would really miss you," Cam whispered almost as he spoke.

"I'd miss you too," Addie said knowing what he meant.

"Well, I better be getting back to bed... School tomorrow and all. Don't want to fall asleep in class because mom wouldn't be happy with me if I did," Cam stood up and grabbed his bowl.

"Leave it... I got you," Addie pointed to the bowl.

"Thanks," Cam said as he put the bowl back on the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a blindfolded Elizabeth at his side, Jason led her through GH; he had this planned out down to the last detail wanting the perfect moment. Sometimes having your mom being the chief of the hospital came in handy when you wanted to do something like this. As he stopped in front of the room Jason opened the door to see that the room had been cleared out the best it could be.

"Alright, we're here," Jason pulled off the blindfold.

Elizabeth looked at the hospital room that was dimly lite by candles and had a dining table dressed like one in a restaurant

with two domes on it.

"Wow," Elizabeth said in awe of the work the went into this.

"This is where my memories started with your eyes looking into mine, so I wanted to give you a special date night where it all started for us this time," Jason led Elizabeth over and got her seated.

"This is incredible," Elizabeth whispered almost.

"Tonight, it's just the two of us," Jason went back to the door hanging a do not disturb sign and then shut the door.

"What do we have here," Elizabeth asked as her stomach grumbled.

"Go ahead," Jason told her.

Carefully Elizabeth pulled her dome off and setting it aside to reveal Mozzarella Chicken Pasta with Sun-Dried Tomatoes.

"This looks amazing," Elizabeth smiled as she started to eat and Jason took his dome setting it aside.

Feeling the small box in his pocket Jason sat down and began to eat his food as he waited for his moment to come. The silence seemed to fill the room as they both ate the food which was incredible.

"What," Elizabeth eyed him as she felt him staring.

Slowly Jason got up going over to her and taking her by her hand gently with his hand.

"You mean so much to me... I don't know how I was so lucky to find you and our boys. We have become this family that I wouldn't trade for anything. Life has proven how unpredictable it can be. You have to take every chance you have to be happy. I don't want to ever take anything for granted," Jason looked into Elizabeth's eyes as he got down on one knee.

"Jason," Elizabeth teared up as she watched him pull out a small black box.

"I want to give you my heart... If you're ready; open it," Jason opened the box to reveal a wooden heart locket.

Spotting the hinge Elizabeth knew it had something inside, so she picked it up opening up to see a gorgeous and delicate sterling silver ring with two Celtic knots and pink pearl in the center of the ring.

"Yes," Elizabeth stammered as Jason took the ring and then placed it on her finger at hearing yes.

"I love you," Jason went in for a soft and gentle kiss.

"I love you too. Thank you for waiting for me," Elizabeth smiled as tears of pure joy fell down her face.

"You are it for me... I would have waited for you as long as you needed," Jason smiled from ear to ear as he felt so happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Don't get any ideas about the "Do Not Disturb" sign because you'll see why in the next chapter. Just saying... Hope this was worth the wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To All My Readers:

Thank you for sticking in here with me! You're kind and encouraging words mean so much to me! To my Guest Reviewer who have been kind; I wish I could respond to those wonderful ones especially. I love being able to have this interaction with my readers. There is more coming up in the weeks to follow: surprises, secrets, and twist you didn't see coming. I'm so excited about what's coming up! Thank you for your support and for being on this journey with me. It doesn't seem like 16 chapters... This is so unreal to me. Thank you again!

Bianca


	18. Chapter 17

AN: Here we are with a new chapter this week! I am currently working on chapter 22 just so you know there more chapters coming. We still have more chapters coming after chapter 22. I'm so excited! My Guest reviewer from Chapter 17 was really amazing. I want to say "Thank You!" to that reviewer! I love all my wonderful reviewers, but this guest reviewer made my day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly waking up Elizabeth reached out for Jason who wasn't next to her this morning; she wondered if he was in the kitchen making them one of his big breakfasts in the kitchen. Climbing out of bed Elizabeth wondered out the bedroom heading toward the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen she noticed Jason wasn't in there, so she continued going to the living room finding Jason on the couch asleep.

"Jason," Elizabeth questioned; as she went to his side.

"Morning," Jason mumbled; as he woke up.

"What are you doing out here?" Elizabeth asked him confused.

With a deep breath, Jason sat up letting Elizabeth sit down next to him.

"I know that we both made our share of mistakes in the past. Although I have a clean slate sort of without memories... I want to get this right this time around for both of us. It might be old fashion... I want our first night sharing a bed all night to be our wedding night. Not just to make love to you..." Jason tried to explain himself.

"So every night I went to bed with you at my side... You amaze me," Elizabeth smiled; as she felt like words couldn't explain how lucky she was.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jason mused curiously; as he pulled her onto his lap.

She knew exactly why her body wouldn't let her sleep in this morning unlike any other.

"The love of my life gave me this beautiful ring and the promise to love me forever and always. I'm too excited to sleep anymore today," Elizabeth bubbled; as she looked into his eyes.

"Why don't I call in a breakfast order at Kelly's? That way we can see the boys before school this morning because I have a feeling you want to tell them the good news," Jason suggested wanting the boys to know first before anyone else.

"One question first... Who helped you pull this off?" Elizabeth asked knowing in her gut he had help.

"Well, Cam helped me pick out the ring... Spinelli picked up the ring and got your locket that I hid the ring in. Although she doesn't even know that she helped with my proposal; Carly brought me the package containing both the locket and the ring," Jason answered her openly and honestly.

"Cam knew," Elizabeth asked surprised by this.

"I figured with him being the oldest that I should get his blessing before asking you to marry me," Jason nodded his head slightly.

Tears rolled down Elizabeth's face as she was so overwhelmed with happiness that Jason had included Cam.

"That is the sweetest thing... I can only imagine what it meant to Cam. You have no idea what it means to me. I love you so much," Elizabeth stammered as she couldn't hold back the tears.

"Like I said, I want to get it right this time. When you walk down that aisle to me; we are going to promise forever and always. Then I hope that maybe we get at least one more baby before growing old and grey together," Jason smiled as he gently wiped away her tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Addie found Monica at the door she was surprised, to say the least, but she was more than thankful to have another set of hands with three busy boys. It made making breakfast a whole lot easier not having someone asking you questions or needing to look over your shoulder. She wondered how Elizabeth manage three boys on her own without anyone around. The one thing Addie was sure of was Elizabeth was Super Mom under those normal clothes. With the sound of the kitchen door, open Addie looked to see Elizabeth and Jason coming in with bags from Kelly's.

"I guess we should have called you," Elizabeth smiled as Addie added pancakes to her tray of just pancakes.

"I started before the boys were up because it's kind of crazy with them. Crazy in a good way, but still crazy all the same. However, the cavalry came in this morning when Monica showed up. She's been hanging out with the boys," Addie trailed off at the end.

It was easy for Elizabeth to tell that Addie was nervous about if she should have accepted the help or not now.

"I'm glad she came by... With work being so crazy I haven't had a chance to take them over to see her. Looks like between the two of us there will be too much food for everybody," Elizabeth smiled from ear to ear.

Suddenly Addie noticed something she hadn't see before, and in her excitement, the pan still in her hand slipped out of her hand. With a loud thud as it hit the floor; the kitchen was flooded by the kids and Monica.

"I guess Addie knows our secret," Jason chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist.

"What secret?" Aiden asked wide-eyed as Addie picked up the pan.

"Secret," Coop questioned curiously.

"Well, you boys know I love you and your mom very much," Jason started as he looked to the boys and then to Elizabeth.

"Last night Jason asked me if I would marry him... In my heart, I knew that we were on the same page, and I am ready for us to become a forever and always family," Elizabeth smiled ear to ear as she showed off her ring.

"Does this mean you're going to be my daddy too," Aiden came over and pulled on Jason's shirt.

"If you want me to then I'd love to be," Jason knelt down to Aiden's level.

"I'd like it lots and lots," Aiden replied with a smile.

"That's really cool," Coop spoke up after a minute.

"I think so too," Elizabeth agreed with her son.

"I'm just glad you said yes," Cam sighed a sigh of relief.

With that everyone cracked up laughing; as this was a happy time for all. Monica made her way over to where her son stood, and reached up her hands cupping the sides of his face.

"I'm so happy that you came back to me, and I am even happier you found your own happiness. Both of you deserve nothing but the best that life has to offer. I love you so much," Monica smiled at her son with pride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At every turn Sam and Spinelli had run into dead end after dead end; she agreed that Jason needed to know that all the leads had dried up. Even though there was nothing left Spinelli refused to give up, so Sam agreed to get with Jason about telling Addie the truth about what they knew. After four plane changes, two layovers, and a cab ride Sam finally reached Elizabeth's place; she hoped that Jason was back from his weekend trip with Elizabeth especially since it was Monday. Not about to put this off any longer Sam reached out her hand knocking on the door. Then she stood back waiting for someone to hopefully answer the door. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Elizabeth looking like she was on cloud nine. That's when Sam noticed the ring on her finger... It was simple silver with Celtic knots on either side of a pink pearl.

"Is Jason here?" Sam asked focusing on the task at hand.

"Yes, he is... Come in," Elizabeth invited the other woman in.

Just then Jason walked in the room to see the two woman who represented; a past he didn't remember and future that was ahead of him.

"This is about the case Spinelli and I are working on," Sam spoke up not sure what to say.

"It's fine... Elizabeth knows what I asked Spinelli to do and that he wanted to bring you in on the investigation," Jason replied coming to stand by Elizabeth.

"Great, let's get down to it then. The leads have ran us both in circles, and nothing has come of any of it. While Spinelli is taking another look at everything for the hundredth time again. It's time to talk to Addie about the truth, so we can to do an ancestry DNA test. If we locate her family then we could possibly gain a clue from her being taken," Sam laid it out for them both.

The last thing Jason wanted was to displace Addie until he had something more to tell her. He didn't like the idea of telling her that she was a lost girl who didn't even belong to the mother she grew up with.

"I think Sam is right... We all have protected Addie as much as we could, but there is nowhere to go if the leads aren't leading to anything," Elizabeth spoke up after a minute of nobody saying anything.

Really listening Jason knew that they were both right about everything they were saying.

"She needs to be told tonight... The sooner; the better," Jason replied softly.

"I think you two should handle it... She really doesn't know me, and I was a little awkward Friday. With heading out of town I just wanted Danny with someone I knew, so I just think it's for the best for me to take the sideline for this right now," Sam pulled out the Ancestry DNA kit she had gotten for the case.

"Alright, I'll let you know once we have this in the mail," Jason said as Sam handed over the Ancestry DNA kit.

"Congrats, I do hope you guys get the happily ever after. Someone should get that," Sam said before turning to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth and Jason both decided to let her Gram have the kids for the evening so they could take care of telling Addie everything that they knew so far which wasn't much. While Jason was outside grilling steak, corn on the cob, and potatoes; Elizabeth made her great grandmother's sweet potato pie from scratch. Her parents weren't the greatest parents in the world, but Elizabeth had her Gram to show her things growing up. It had been at her Gram's kitchen table that family history was passed down.

"Elizabeth," came

Addie's voice making Elizabeth look up to see the young woman holding a dessert.

"What do we have here?" Elizabeth smiled as Addie handed her the pan.

"There Coop's favorite Hello Dolly Cookies... It's the one thing that I've made so much that it's fail-proof," Addie smiled back at Elizabeth.

"We'll have to save him some back then," Elizabeth suggested as Jason came through the back door.

"You ready to eat," Jason asked as he brought a pan of food inside.

With both Elizabeth and Jason in the same room, Addie got the feeling something was very wrong.

"What's wrong?" Addie asked as Jason sat the pan of food on the counter.

"Let sit down at the table," Elizabeth took Addie by the hand leading her over to the table followed by Jason.

"It's that bad," Addie questioned as they all took a seat around the table.

Slowly Jason considered the right words to explain what he needed to say because he had just one shot to get this out the right way for the young woman sitting before him.

"A friend of mine Spinelli has been trying to find out how Jake became Coop. For weeks now he has chased every lead that he had, and he dug into the history of the woman who had him before you," Jason started to say.

"My mother... Just say it outright because that's who she was. At least she was my biological mother if nothing more," Addie said not surprised they were trying to connect the dots.

The next part was going to be even harder, and Jason knew he had to rip the band-aid off.

"She isn't your biological mother either... When she was just a teenager she had a hysterectomy. There was no way for her to have a child ever," Jason explained the best he could to the girl.

"Who am I?" Addie asked in pure shock.

"That we don't know yet... Spinelli has tried his best but keeps coming up empty-handed. The next step is to try an Ancestry DNA test in the hopes of finding a family match. The hope is if we figure out who your parents are; that might give us a clue to how everything is connected," Jason answered her honestly.

For a few minutes Addie sat there trying to wrap her mind around everything; this wasn't what she had thought when questioning what was going on.

"Let's get this done. I want to know who I am? Where I come from?" Addie spoke finally.

"I'll go get the kit," Jason said leaving Addie with Elizabeth.


	19. Chapter 18

AN: Another chapter... There are some more mysteries shrouded in the shadows, and I hope you're excited about this new thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks had passed since Jason mailed in the Ancestry DNA kit. Elizabeth made a point to make sure Addie was spending more time with the family. Although it got old after a while for Addie who felt like all eyes were on her; Monica offered to let her stay in the old gatehouse that had been remodeled recently. Jason knew Elizabeth had meant nothing but the best, but he knew that everything had to be catching up with Addie.

"What are you thinking?" came Elizabeth's voice as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Just how hard it must be on Addie to be in this crazy limbo, and how much I love you for jumping in with both feet to be there for her," Jason smiled as Elizabeth snuggled up to him.

"I overstepped big time; I know I did... No wonder she ran when Monica gave her a place to run too," Elizabeth sighed as she knew that it was her fault.

Gently Jason went in stealing a kiss from Elizabeth because he loved her for everything she had been doing for Addie all these months.

"There aren't many women who would take in a young woman like you did. From basically day one you had decided that Addie was going to be one of us; it didn't matter to you what her past was or what scars she carried with her either. Coop was a factor in all of this, but he wasn't the reason you did it. You saw a lost soul much like you were before coming to Port Charles. Addie had this strength you wish you had... Yet you didn't want her to carry that load on her own anymore. It made me love you even more than I already did if that was possible. My girl is a powerhouse who kicks butt, and Addie will come around with time," Jason looked Elizabeth in the eyes as he spoke.

"Wow, I didn't even consider why... You're right about me seeing myself in her; I just never gave it a thought before now. I don't feel much like a powerhouse right now... Right now, I kind of feel powerless to help her like I want to," Elizabeth trailed off at the end.

"Sometimes the most important thing you can do; is let your loved one have some space. You could of went after Addie because she is still in town. However, you stepped back letting her have space to just breathe. It might not be fun right now for either of us, but all we can do is respect her choice to be on her own," Jason mused to Elizabeth in an almost whisper.

"Coop is starting to get suspicious... Like father like son... He inherited that famous gut of yours. I'm not sure how much longer until he asks some hard questions we can't get around," Elizabeth sighed knowing her son better and better these days.

"We'll tell him what we can, and the rest he'll have to wait for in time. He probably won't like it, but it is was it is until he's older," Jason said planning on being as honest as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been one long night for McBride as he handed in his notes for his patients; he found it very hard to believe that it was actually 8 am at this very moment. All he could think about was going back to his home to take a shower and get into bed. He hadn't planned on being in Port Charles all this time, but something always seemed to keep him from picking up and leaving. Slowly walking over to the elevators McBride was taken by surprised as a woman stumbled off the elevators; she dropped the large box in her hands that contained reading books, dolls, puzzles, coloring books, and more.

"Sam," McBride went helping the young woman up; as he realized who it was finally.

"That is still weird... Where are my manners? I mean, thank you!" Sam said as they both started gathering everything back into the box.

"Well we seemed to run into each other a lot," McBride said as he tried to not stare.

"Being neighbors doesn't help the whole running into one another. We both keep odd hours which is why I believe we see each other so much," Sam replied as McBride got the last few items back into the box.

"So what's with this massive haul you got here," McBride took the box picking it up.

Not many knew that she did this every few months; those that did never bother to ask her the why ever before.

"My son Danny had Leukemia when he was about a year old. That time stuck in these walls; I saw and got to know other kids and parents. Every few months or so I go on a shopping spree buying things for the kids stuck inside these walls. In some small way, it's my way of giving thanks for my son making it out alive. More than that I think every kid in here deserves to feel special even inside these walls. Now that you know my secret; can I have my box back," Sam eyed the man who was her ex-husband's doppelganger.

"No," McBride started to say.

"No! What do you mean no?" Sam demanded with her hands going to her hips.

"You're dangerous with this box... Plus my Nan would have my head; if I didn't help a young woman get safely to where she's going," McBride smirked as he spoke.

"What if I don't want your help," Sam asked in a huff.

"Well you have it none the less I fear," McBride replied waiting for instruction to where they were headed.

"You must be dead on your feet," Sam countered seeing that he must have just came off his shift.

"I just got a bit of a second wind as you Americans would say," McBride told her as he stood his ground.

"Fine, if you scare any of the kids I will be giving you what for... Got it," Sam sighed knowing he wasn't going anywhere.

"Haven't you heard the wee little ones love me? It's the parents that can sometimes be... Well," McBride trialed off at the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With two photos in his hands, he thought about how much the two children were alike; they should be alike in some way since they were connected as mother and daughter. Neither knew what forces had separated them for over eighteen years; they didn't know how close they were to each other in Port Charles. Every move he had ever made was to protect them both for two lifetimes. There were very few people who he thought enough of to care what they thought. All that matter what that these two were safe, and that no one knew who was out there in the shadows. Samantha didn't remember the time she spent in the care of one who would walk through fire for her; the person who had protected her daughter once it was discovered that hateful hag had taken the newborn. The photos were the only things that he had to hang onto... One was the last time he saw her sweet face before sending her away, and the other was a stolen moment by some two-bit PI he hired to take the picture. Along the way, he had done his best to make sure that they made it... Still, he had to be careful of how he went about every action he took. It was dangerous for the girls and him if Helena ever got wind of him having a hand in anything back then.

"Sir," came a voice making him look to see the man coming into the room.

"What?" he asked as he tucked the pictures away.

"The truth should be known today at some point from what my sources have informed me. The Davis Girls did DNA tests a few years ago, so there will be a strong match to give it away," the man told his boss.

"Let me know when it has become officially known. Otherwise, just leave me be for now," he replied not wanting to be around anyone right now.

"As you wish, Sir," the man agreed as he did as he was told.

Once again he pulled the photos from his pocket looking at them. His dear Samantha was dressed like a princess on his lap, and her daughter was in some ratty clothes playing outside. Both had hard childhoods when everything was said and done, but they weren't on the radar for their whole childhood keeping them safe. Long ago someone taught him that mementos were dangerous to carry when you lead the kind of life that he had led. These could be very dangerous in the wrong hands... At least the most dangerous viper was dead and buried this time; he personally made sure that it was finally over with for the last time. How he wished that her death would free him to make things right. Many were relieved to hear of the woman who gave nightmares a new meaning was dead. Finally, the world was free of the clutches of Helena Cassidine! Yet his own life got complicated, to say the least right at that moment; he had secrets of his own that required him to juggle like his life depended on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment the results came in Elizabeth texted Addie because she just wasn't sure if Addie was ready to hear from her yet. It wasn't long before she received a reply that Addie was on her way over. Thankfully Monica had asked to have the boys come over to her place for the night; it was going to be hard enough when Addie found out whatever there was in the results.

"Breathe," Jason whispered as they sat on the couch.

"I never thought this time was going to be so stressful... When I dreamed about us being engaged; I thought everything would be sunshine and roses," Elizabeth sighed as she laid her head against Jason's shoulder.

"Just think about the future... We have four beautiful healthy boys... A young woman who we both love like one of our own. Nothing will change that," Jason said as he stole a kiss gently.

Then they both heard a knock at the door, and Elizabeth got up going to the door. Opening the door Elizabeth came face to face with Addie for the first time in a while.

"I'm so sorry for smothering you," Elizabeth apologized to the young woman before her.

"No, it was

me. My whole life I wanted someone to care about me like you do, but getting just that was a lot more overwhelming than I was expecting. Getting everything you ever wanted is a lot to handle," Addie shook her head a little.

"Can I give you a hug?" Elizabeth asked not wanting to overstep again.

"Please," Addie agreed with a smile.

"I love you so much," Elizabeth whispered as she hugged Addie.

"Let's take care of this test," Addie said as Elizabeth let go.

Gently taking Addie by the hand Elizabeth led her over to where she had set up her laptop on the coffee table earlier.

"Take a seat... The login info is on the paper taped next to the mouse pad," Elizabeth said as she let Addie take her seat next to Jason.

"I'm so not ready for this... This is this whole can of worms... It's really happening," Addie sat down staring at the laptop.

"We're here for you," Jason tried to reassure her.

"No matter what you have us in your corner," Elizabeth promised Addie.

Slowly taking a deep breath Addie steadied herself; then she logged into the ancestry account under her name.

"Here we go," Addie whispered as she clicked on the DNA tab, and then going to DNA Matches.

"It might take a minute because my internet can be spotty sometimes," Elizabeth warned Addie knowing the internet had a tendency to act weird at the worse time.

The silence as they waited was deafening as they were all waiting to see if the DNA test would yield any clues.

"Samantha Morgan is my mother... Alexis Davis is my grandmother," Addie said as she looked from Elizabeth to Jason.

"Oh my..." Elizabeth said as she knew that other than Danny; Sam only had one other child.

"Lila," Jason whispered almost under his breath.

"What?" Addie asked confused.

"Your mother and I were told that you died at birth... I don't remember my life from before my accident, but Sam told me about your supposed death all those years ago," Jason said as he explained himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: No, the DNA test results are exactly what they are; the new mystery is another layer in Addie's and her mother's side of the story. Also, Sam and McBride's interaction is maybe the start of a new friendship because at this point Sam is not ready for a romance of any kind. Just saying...


	20. Chapter 19

AN: Another week and another chapter! There is something I want to mention before you read this chapter. In this story, I'm bringing Elizabeth to somewhere between who she is now and who Elizabeth was when she showed up in Port Charles. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addie wasn't ready to meet Sam just yet, but Jason knew that Sam had to be told what happened. He had seen the grief that still was in her eyes from her daughter's death. Everything was color by the fact she had lost her baby before even holding what had been growing inside of her. When he had thought his son was dead it hurt, but for Sam, it was different having actual memories. Both Jason and Elizabeth had gotten a miracle with Coop; Sam deserved the chance to know her daughter was alive.

"Jason," Sam said; as she opened the door finding him just standing there.

"Can I come in?" Jason asked; not wanting to talk about this in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Sam questioned him confused because he wasn't due to have Danny.

"This is really important... I know you need your space, but this is something you have to know," Jason pleaded with her.

"Alright," Sam caved as she let him into her home.

"This is a sitting down news for you," Jason motioned for her to take a seat.

"I know you and Elizabeth are engaged, and I took that with both of my feet on the ground. What you two having a baby," Sam questioned him.

"No, this is a lot bigger than that," Jason shook his head.

He knew that it was going to be a lot for her to take, and he wished that she would just do what he asked her to do. There was no way she was going to see this coming; none of them could have seen this coming their way ever.

"You're scaring me," Sam said getting nervous.

"This is incredible... Amazing... Just sit down, please! I don't want you fainting on me," Jason replied as he motioned again for her to take a seat.

"Fine, I'm taking a seat," Sam relented as she went taking a seat on the couch.

With her finally sitting down Jason took a deep breath as he prepared to tell Sam the news.

"Addie is Lila," Jason said just saying it.

"What? No, my daughter is dead," Sam shook her head.

"The DNA test you, Krissy, Alexis, and Molly did a few years ago were matched to Addie's. You are marked as her mother and Alexis as her grandmother. I don't know how this is possible, but Addie is your daughter Lila. We can do a second test to be sure, but no one is looking to change those test," Jason took a seat on the coffee table in front of Sam.

"Where is she?" Sam asked as it was finally hitting her that this was true.

"Last night she found all of this out, so she needs a few days to take it all in. I know you've missed so many years... Addie has been dealing with a lot right now," Jason explained softly as he spoke.

"Sonny is her biological father... Who's going to tell him?" Sam asked as she tried to distract herself.

"I could tell him; if you want me to," Jason offered knowing her feelings had to be all over the place.

"No, it should be me," Sam shook her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somehow Addie found herself wandering through the Queen Of Angels graveyard; where she was suppose to be buried. Her parents were told that she was in this tiny little box deep down in the ground. They had mourned her all of these years not knowing that she was growing up away from them. It wasn't long before she found the grave with her given name "Lila Grace Morgan". Carefully kneeling down next to the grave it was weird knowing that this was suppose to be her. Part of her wondered if another lost child was buried here in her stead, or was there just an empty tiny casket down deep in the ground under her. How different would her life look now if she hadn't been taken? What would have happened to Coop? Why had they both ended up with the same woman?

"Who are you," came a voice making Addie look to see a man who looked like a man out of some mob movie.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Addie got up on her feet dusting off her clothes.

"Try me," he eyed her cautiously.

"This is suppose to be me... I just learned last night that my body is suppose to have been in this grave for the last twenty-four years. That the boy I thought was my brother isn't, and his brother Danny is actually my little brother instead. The woman who I thought was my mother at least isn't my mother. I have two parents who I have never known. Hows' that for unbelievable," Addie just let it all out as she felt like she was sinking under the weight of it all.

"How? Who told you this," He questioned her wide-eyed.

"Jason Morgan and his friends have been investigating. We did an Ancestry DNA test," Addie said not knowing why she was telling this stranger.

"Your mother named you after the strongest lady I ever had the pleasure of knowing. I can't believe you're standing in front of me," he stammered as tears came to his eyes.

"Who are you?" Addie asked the older man.

"I'm your biological father Sonny Corinthos. Jason was going to raise you with your mother, but then the doctor told me and Jason that you had died that day," Sonny introduced himself in awe of his daughter standing before him.

"Oh... Wow," Addie said in complete shock.

"I know this is a lot to handle right now... Jason can tell you where to find me when you're ready. You have five siblings from me; that I know would love to meet you," Sonny said not wanting to scare her off.

"I should be going... My shift at work is starting soon, so I guess I'll see you sometime," Addie said wanting to just get out of there.

The last thing she expected was to run into any parents in the graveyard. Overwhelmed Addie walked away from the man claiming to be her biological father, and she headed back to the parking lot where she had parked her old jalopy of 4yrs. She hadn't lied when saying that work was starting soon because her shift at Kelly's was going to be starting in about twenty minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Elizabeth's just waiting for Monica to drop off the kids; Jason was glad that he had Elizabeth at his side with everything. Just simply sitting on the couch not saying anything; Jason felt like things would work themselves out. He knew that he was lucky to have the life he had right now. Even with all the crazy, that was surrounding them right now; he had so much to be thankful and grateful for in his life.

"I want to have a wedding with the kids, our friends, and family. I want to watch you come down the aisle in a dress that takes my breath away. There is so much going on, but I don't want to lose sight of the future. Spinelli is handling all of the investigating because I want to concentrate on our family," Jason said as he looked Elizabeth in the eye.

Lately, Elizabeth had been thinking about a lot of things, and she knew that there were things that couldn't be ignored anymore.

"Jason, we need to talk about your past and Sonny," Elizabeth said as she pulled back from Jason.

"I don't remember that life. What is there to talk about?" Jason replied unsure of where this was going.

"I don't want to repeat my mistakes, and ignore what came before whether or not you remember. When you look at your scars I know you see the violence," Elizabeth started to say.

"What else is there," Jason frowned as he spoke.

"There is so much more to them than that. I see the times that you protected your friends and family. It was drilled into me that the life you led was wrong and dangerous. Back then I sacrificed what we could have had to fit into a box someone else made for me. More than that I sacrificed who I was to be someone else. I let people pick away at who I was to fit in. Being with you after Lucky supposedly died; I was finally free to be me when it was just us. For a long time, I believe that I needed to change you for there to be an us. Don't get me wrong here... I'm not saying go run back to Sonny, but don't lose what makes you who you are. Wherever this life takes us I believe that together we can handle things as a family. Work on your relationship with Sonny for you not him because I know that he is the closest thing you ever had to a brother in life," Elizabeth laid it out there for Jason.

It took Jason back a little as he looked at the woman he loved in utter awe of her.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have you say yes to me," Jason whispered almost as he went in for a kiss.

Just then the front door came open accompanied by the sound of footsteps.

"Eww!" came Aiden's voice making Jason and Elizabeth laughed a little.

"Come on, let's take our stuff upstairs," Cam motioning to the stairs.

"Is that what they do while we're gone," Coop asked looking to Cam.

"Upstairs," Cam shooed his brothers upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Carly called Jason asking him to make time to see Sonny; he wondered if Sam had already talked to him about Addie being Lila. He was unsure of what he was walking into as he drove up to the Corinthos house. It had been Elizabeth's words that made him think twice before finally agreeing to come. Although he might not remember it Elizabeth called Sonny his brother. One thing Jason was sure of was that you don't leave family behind; it was more than a friendship that was hanging in the balance in the end. Killing the engine Jason got out of the SUV and walked towards the door where two guards stood.

"The Boss is waiting for you, Jason," Max motioned for him to go on in.

"Thanks," Jason replied as Milo opened the door letting him in.

With a deep breath,

Jason walked into the house and headed into the living room where Sonny was waiting for him.

"It's true, isn't it? That girl said she was our Lila... Mine, yours, and Sam's," Sonny looked to his best friend.

"Yeah, she is... Kristina had Sam, Alexis, and Molly take the Ancestry DNA test; which was matched up to Addie, the girl who had been raising Jake/Coop," Jason explained a little.

It wasn't hard to see Sonny was trying to wrap his mind around this. None of them understood how everything fit together because it was a puzzle that seemed to have no pieces that went together.

"Sam?" Sonny asked as he tried to think straight.

"I told her this morning, and she was going to tell you. How did you," Jason trailed off at the end.

"I went to the grave today and there she was knelt down. She seemed startled by me and started rambling off. There is this openness and honesty that I don't know," Sonny tried to explain the encounter.

"I know what you mean... When Addie came into my life; she was always looking to make things better. She can be a little pushy without being too much at the same time. Life hasn't been easy for Addie by any stretch, but she is so much stronger than she gives herself credit for," Jason said thinking about the young woman he had gotten to know.

"I wonder how different life would be if we hadn't lost Lila back then," Sonny mused aloud to his best friend.

"Right now, we need to concentrate on the here and now. Spinelli is working on the how and why. There is enough going on right now without letting anything else get in the way," Jason tried to reassure Sonny that Spinelli had things under control.

"Why do I get the feeling something else big happened?" Sonny questioned him softly.

"I'm sure you heard Sam and I got divorced... Well, I didn't want to lead her on; when I was in love with Elizabeth. For a while, now Elizabeth and I have been dating, and about a week ago I asked her to marry me. She said yes," Jason smiled as he was really happy.

"Wow, I'm happy for you... Hopefully, this is your happily ever after. You deserve that," Sonny said happy for his friend because he never really had a beef with Elizabeth.


	21. Chapter 20

AN: Here is the newest chapter for this week. There were quite a bit of Author's Notes for you this week, but I put them at the end of this chapter. You'll want to read them first before reading the chapter. There is some important info for understanding somethings in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few weeks since Addie had met her biological father in a graveyard of all places; she knew that the woman who had carried her for nine months deserved to re-meet her as it was. Yes, they had that one awkward first meeting not knowing who they were to each other. Now sitting in a booth at Kelly's Addie was waiting to meet Sam Morgan again for the second time.

"Addie," came a voice making Addie to look up to see Sam coming up to the booth.

"Hi," Addie said as Sam took the seat across from her.

"I kind of feel like I know a little; from all the talking Danny does about you. You seemed to be his favorite person right now," Sam said trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Danny is a sweetheart. I see a lot of similarities between Danny and Coop," Addie smiled a little.

"Jason was right... You have your father's dimples," Sam commented as she smiled too.

"I do," Addie questioned as she touched her face.

"I didn't get to hold you after you were born... Jason told me everything I had to hold on to... Before... Well, he was the only one to hold you," Sam struggled to find the right words.

"That must have been hard," Addie whispered almost.

"If I knew that you had been out there somewhere. Jason and I would have moved heaven and earth to find you," Sam said starting to reach out her hand but stopped.

"I know that... I can see it in how protective you are of Danny," Addie replied as she reached out and took Sam by the hand.

"I'm so thankful that I have a chance to know you now. You made me realize how much I could love someone else. Those months with you inside of me; I learned so much by loving you like I did," Sam brushed her thumb across her daughter's hand gently.

"Seems unreal that I went from just having Coop, and the size of my family has grown so much over such a little time," Addie mused aloud looking at the other woman.

Looking at the woman before her Sam was impressed with how strong her daughter was; she had come out the other side of so much in her lifetime so far because she had to. Sam wanted so many things right now, but she wouldn't repeat her mother's mistakes. From this point on Sam planned to follow Addie's lead; the last thing she wanted was to come on too strong and too fast.

"Why don't we get something to eat and drink? I don't know about you, but I am starving right now. Then I can talk your ear off about your baby brother," Sam suggested trying to lighten the mood up a bit.

"As long as you don't mind me talking yours off about Coop," Addie said liking the idea a lot.

"I think I can handle that," Sam said with a smile.

Then they both looked down at the menus in front of them for a few minutes. When they were ready Sam flagged down a waitress; then they both put in their orders of Chili and sweet tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly called Jason asking him to come over to her old place; which she gave him an address for. He was unsure of what was going on with Carly right now, but there was something off that he just couldn't put his finger on. There was something in the sound of her voice that; Jason knew he had to meet her where she asked him to meet her. Killing the engine outside of the house that looked long abandon years ago; Jason got out headed for the door when Carly came barreling out of the house.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you," Carly repeated over and over again.

"Breathe, just breathe," Jason told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This is unbelievable... It wasn't even considered.. How could it be," Carly stammered as she struggled with her words.

"Take a deep breath, and count to ten for me," Jason let her go to cup the side of her face with his hands trying to steady her.

With Jason looking in her eyes Carly focused on taking a deep breath while counting in her head. She was just so overwhelmed by all of this; that her head was swimming at the thought.

"I might be pregnant," Carly finally told Jason.

"Wow," Jason said as he let his hand drop.

"I need you here while I take a test because this is our thing," Carly said feeling nervous.

"Alright, do you need me to get the test," Jason asked not sure what to say.

"No, I have the test inside. I need you here while I take it and find out. Sonny and I are out of the diaper faze with Aleena... I thought Aleena would be our last baby in the house," Carly trailed off at the end.

"One step at a time," Jason said walking Carly to the door and opened it as they went inside.

"I'm about a month late, Jace... There is a baby coming I know it. Everything makes more sense now... The weird food cravings, and odd naps at odd times," Carly said so sure she knew what was what.

"Just go take the test," Jason told her firmly.

Finally, Carly left Jason where he stood to go take the test, and before he knew it she was back with a pregnancy test in her hand.

"Now the waiting starts... With everything going on with Morgan; this isn't the right time for a baby. Sonny is in that chair, and," Carly started to pace across the room.

"Hey, breathe just breathe," Jason went standing in front of her to stop the pacing.

"What am I going to do? We just got remarried," Carly asked her best friend.

"You are going to breathe because you can't control anything else. Morgan is going to get better, and Sonny is going to be thrilled," Jason promised her softly.

"You have to look for me because I'm too chicken to look. I want it so much, but I know the timing is off," Carly said shoving the test into Jason's hand.

"You're 4 to 8wks pregnant according to this," Jason told her as he looked before handing the test back to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alone for the night Sam had gotten one of her favorite movies, ordered pizza, and got tons of junk food. She was ready to hunker down for the night, and have a good old fashion movie night just her. Danny was hanging out with the Davis girls tonight; he loved having all of the attention and going to bed late. Hearing a knock at the door Sam got up figuring it was the pizza guy, but when she opened the door there stood her neighbor instead to her disappointment.

"With a look like that someone might think you don't like me," McBride said as Sam frowned a little bit.

"I thought you were the pizza guy," Sam sighed as she wondered why this guy was always showing up.

"Is my elevator buddy home? At least he likes me," McBride asked as he had a surprise for the young boy.

"Danny is over at my mother's for the night," Sam softened a little because Danny really did liked McBride.

"Maybe you can give this to him... I thought he might enjoy this," McBride pulled the box from behind his back.

"A model motorcycle... He'll love it," Sam smiled as McBride handed it to her.

"If he needs any help I'd be happy to give him a hand," McBride said as he knew that sometimes an extra pair of hands came in handy with putting together these models.

"Thank you," Sam replied softly.

It amazed her that this guy was going out of his way for a kid that was nothing to him. This model would be the highlight of the week... No, the highlight of the month; if not the year.

"What are you up to this evening," McBride cut through her thoughts.

"Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory," Sam said smiling ear to ear.

"What is that?" McBride asked confused by Sam at the moment.

"Willy Wonka... The movie?" Sam questioned wondering what rock this guy had been under.

"I never watched movies... Too busy studying for something," McBride shrugged slightly.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing because how did someone not know Willy Wonka the movie. This movie was a childhood classic that had singing, dancing, and candy. More than that she was shocked he never watched any movies.

"Join my movie night... I got way too much candy and the pizza is going to be here soon. You have to see this movie," Sam said unable to help herself.

"I'd be honored... Thank you," McBride said as Sam let him into her home.

"This is a classic that everyone should see," Sam said shutting the door behind him.

"You do know," McBride started to say as he saw all the candy covering the coffee table.

"Don't go there... Tonight we leave the lectures about candy outside because if you don't I'll be required to call in backup in from Carly," Sam warned him teasingly.

"She scares me a wee bit, I have to say," McBride admitted as they both sat on the couch waiting for the pizza.

"A healthy amount of fear where Carly is concerned is normal. She's my best friend and she scares me too," Sam replied making small talk with the doctor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With all the upheaval that had been going; Jason knew that Elizabeth wasn't letting herself enjoy the good in their life. That was why he had called in reinforcements to get things headed in the right direction for a future he was looking forward to. The kids had just left for school; while Elizabeth was getting ready for her shift at GH. Only Jason knew that she wasn't going to work today.

"What is that look about?" Elizabeth asked coming down the stairs in her scrubs.

Just then there was a knock at the front door drawing Elizabeth's attention.

"Answer it," Jason smirked as Elizabeth looked puzzled.

"What did you do," Elizabeth questioned eyeing him.

"Answer the door," Jason encouraged her with a knowing look.

Elizabeth went to the door knowing Jason wasn't going to answer her for some reason; opening the door Elizabeth was confused to see Patrick standing there in a nice suit.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth greeted her best friend with a hug.

"A little birdie told me that my best friend was getting married, and she needed to get some wedding planning knocked out for a day or two maybe three," Patrick smiled at his best friend.

"Sorry, I got to get to work for my shift," Elizabeth sighed as she was going to be late if she didn't leave soon.

"Felix is covering your shift the whole time you're gone, so I can steal you away for some wedding planning. Go get changed right now," Patrick laid it out for Elizabeth.

"What," Elizabeth replied in utter shock of what was going on.

"Come on, we got a ton of stuff to get to," Patrick shooed her back up the stairs.

Jason was thankful that Patrick was willing to do this for him for Elizabeth. It was clear that he wasn't Patrick's favorite person since he showed up in town. He didn't think the reveal helped anything either.

"Thanks, for doing this," Jason said as Patrick came back down the stairs.

"She's my best friend and sister; I'll do almost anything for her. Plus you have done everything you can to make her happy. The boys have never been happier in a long time. From what Elizabeth has told me... Well it would seem that you are really pulling this family together after Coop came back," Patrick said as he looked at the other man.

"I couldn't have done any of it without her at my side. Finding out the truth about who I was; it made everything a lot more complicated. She made me take the time and space to figure out me. Coming out the other side I knew that my future was with Elizabeth and our kids. Sam will always be my friend and Danny's mother, but I can't be the husband that she lost over five years ago. You're the head doctor... What's the odds?" Jason asked Patrick.

"I doubt it will ever happen," Patrick sighed as he was honest with the other man.

Suddenly hearing the sound of heels they both looked to see Elizabeth coming down the stairs looking nice.

"Let's go, Man of Honor," Elizabeth smiled ear to ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I am ignoring the whole Patrick/Sam coupling because in my mind it would never work out for the two of them. However, Patrick is the closest thing Elizabeth has to a best friend and a brother in the true sense of the word. That is why he's in this chapter, and possibly others too.

AN: Ava never got custody of Avery because for me that was just not right. I saw a story where a guy had a hard time for lot years after being supposedly dead, and I'm not sure he has ever gotten declared alive even now. So for my GH realm, Ava is still stuck in dead limbo, and Carly has legally adopted Avery as her daughter. Avery's name has been changed to Aleena Marie Corinthos.

AN: This time jump is to have the Sonny shot thing and Ava is back but not legally alive thing over n done with. No more time jumps until the last chapter maybe. We're not there yet.


	22. Chapter 21

AN:

1\. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter! Please check out the wedding dress picture on twitter!

2\. I was going to have this up sooner, but I misplaced the wedding dress picture. Then it took me a long time to find the right one because I couldn't find the original one I had. What I found is very similar and very close.

3\. A picture of Elizabeth's wedding dress will be posted on my twitter and my twitter handle \at\ neoladybianca.

4\. I might make a mock-up of a wedding invite if get reviewers who want one via twitter that is...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth had been more than a little shocked when her best friend had whisked her away to do stuff for her wedding. They had ridden into NYC in a stretch limo the night before and stayed in a suite that had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and more. She felt like a princess earlier that morning when breakfast was brought in for them. Afterwards, she had called home to check in on her boys; before they headed out to all the appointments they had. It seemed like one after another nothing seemed right, and Elizabeth wasn't seeing anything that caught her eye at all. Patrick suggested that they go on a drive just to get away from it all because he felt like she was putting too much pressure on herself to make everything perfect. Sometime around lunch, they were in this little town and stopped in at a cafe to get them something to eat.

"Sorry, that I planned so much back to back," Patrick apologized as they sat at the counter.

"There's nothing to be sorry about... I think it's finally sinking in that it's happening this time. My dream is coming true," Elizabeth sighed as she looked at the food that she had barely eaten.

"You look so happy; like I've never seen before. It's like a weight has been lifted off of you," Patrick said looking at his best friend.

"Can we get out of here, and just walk around for a bit? I'm not ready to get back to the city," Elizabeth asked just needing time to breathe.

"Sure," Patrick pulled out his wallet and put the money on the table.

With their meals paid for they headed out of the cafe, and just walked down the street to their right going away from the cafe. They weren't looking for anything; just trying to get their minds off the disaster of a morning. Suddenly something caught Elizabeth's eye; as she looked across the street seeing what she thought might be her dress. Without a second thought, Elizabeth left Patrick making a b-line for the store. On the door was written "Something Old, Something New" Elizabeth noticed as she went inside.

"Elizabeth," Patrick panted as he came running into the store.

"That's it," Elizabeth pointed to the dress in the window.

Not saying another word Patrick got the mannequin and all out of the window.

"Hi... I'm Haley. Let me help you with that. Groom," Haley questioned looking at the pair.

"No, Man Of Honor actually," Elizabeth corrected her.

"Oops! Well let's get you into this while he waits out on the couch over there," Haley pointed out the sitting area.

Sheepishly Patrick let Haley have the mannequin, and he went to where he was told to go sit down. Carefully Haley took the two piece wedding dress off the mannequin before leading Elizabeth back to the dressing room. Elizabeth quickly undressed before putting on the lace off the shoulders halter top and long flowing white skirt with a bit of a train.

"Oh, my," Elizabeth teared up as she turned looking at herself in the mirror.

"This is actually on sale for $1200 today," Haley smiled knowing this woman felt like a bride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a while Elizabeth stared at herself in the mirror; just in awe that a dress could make everything seemed so much more clear. Then she slowly walked out with Haley helping her with the train as she wanted Patrick to see her in the dress. Elizabeth heard Patrick gasp when he caught sight of her rounding the corner, and she felt like this was the perfect dress for what would be her perfect day with Jason.

"Jason's jaw is going to drop when he sees you in this. Is this the one," Patrick asked eyeing her.

"I... Perfect," Elizabeth stammered unable to help the tears.

"So we can check dress off our list. You will have a summer wedding or a destination wedding to somewhere warm," Patrick got up from his seat going to Elizabeth's side.

Slowly Elizabeth pulled herself together as she wiped at the tears on her face.

"I want to use baby's breath to decorate for flowers, and I want blue roses for my bridal bouquet," Elizabeth said as she turned to look at Patrick.

"Dress; check... Flowers; check very soon," Patrick replied as he handed Haley a card.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as Haley left them on their own.

"Emma gave me very strict instructions to buy you the dress that made you feel beautiful. This is your something new from me and Emma. Plus, I'll never get to do this for you ever again," Patrick smiled ear to ear.

"Patrick," Elizabeth said as she hugged him.

"This is your last wedding or I will kill you," Patrick teased her.

Turning back to the mirror Elizabeth just imagined herself walking down the aisle where Jason was waiting on her. Again the tears started to spill down her cheeks as she was so happy.

"Tell Haley to meet me in the dressing room because I can't be ugly crying in front of you anymore," Elizabeth stammered as she carefully walked away from Patrick.

"When has that stopped you before," Patrick replied with a chuckle.

"Not in my wedding dress," Elizabeth hollered before disappearing into the dressing room.

With Elizabeth in the dressing room, Patrick went finding Haley, and he paid for the dress for his best friend who was like a sister to him. While Haley went to help Elizabeth out of the dress Patrick felt a vibration in his pocket. Pulling out his phone Patrick saw Sabrina sent him a picture of Emma holding their son. Emma was in love with her baby brother whom she insisted on calling Gabe for short. Patrick knew he was one lucky man to be blessed with two healthy children.

"Thank you," Elizabeth surprised Patrick as she snatched the phone to take a look.

"You could have asked," Patrick told her with a look.

"This stinker is too cute! A heartbreaker in the making," Elizabeth gushed over the cute picture.

"Well, would you do Sabrina and me the honor of being his godmother?" Patrick asked with a hopeful expression.

"Of course! I'd love to," Elizabeth went in for a hug.

"Here we go," Haley came over with a large garment bag in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting the kids off to school Jason ended up at Luke's; where things were coming together slowly but surely. Juggling a remodel and family life was a fine line that Jason was walking for a while now. There could have been a lot more done by now, but Jason had made a choice to put his family before work. He was ready to bring in a crew to get everything up to code because this place had been closed for a long time.

"Jason," came a voice making him look to see Michael coming into Luke's.

"It's been a while..." Jason greeted the young man.

"I know things have been especially crazy, and I should have reached out to you sooner than this. Knowing something in your head is a lot different than your heart. When I was missing you never gave up on me because you knew I was out there somewhere. I should have known that you weren't gone. After everything you did for me; I should have came through for you," Michael apologized as he approached the man who was like a father to him.

"Whatever happened to me in those missing years may never be known. It wasn't your job to bring me home, and I don't want that weight on you," Jason closed the distance and put his hands on Michael's shoulders.

"I wouldn't be me without you, and I wish I could have brought you back," Michael whispered almost.

"If I had anything to do with the man I have gotten to know; I am so proud of the man that is standing in front of me. Still, I think that you had a lot to do with who you are today too," Jason looked Michael in the eyes.

"You don't remember it, but you saved my butt a lot. I knew that wherever I went in life that I had you in my corner. I love my dad, but you were my dad first. It's a complicated story... My mom convinced you to be my dad for about the first two years of my life. Even when my dad became my dad; you were still there any time I needed you. I wouldn't have my life if it wasn't for you," Michael said as he thanked the man who had stood by him through thick and thin.

"How did you know I was here?" Jason asked as he changed the subject, and dropped his hands from Michael's shoulders.

"I asked mom... She said you might be down here this morning," Michael replied as he knew it was long past due for him to go see Jason.

"Yeah, I still got a lot of work to put in this place," Jason said as he looked around.

"Mom always said this place held a lot of history for you, dad, her, and others in this town," Michael mused aloud as he remembered his mom telling him stories about Luke's.

"I'd like to bring it back to the way it was in its heyday," Jason said as he turned to look Michael's way.

"It would be amazing to see it like it was. I'm sure that mom, Grandma Bobbie, or Luke has pictures," Michael suggested knowing events went on here back in the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since this afternoon Jason was getting texts from Elizabeth excited about everything her and Patrick were getting checked off. It seemed like things were coming together for the

wedding. The thing that surprised him the most was that the wedding was in about eight months. June 13 of next year, he was going to be marrying the love of his life at the Queen of Angels. From here on out it was a count down to him and Elizabeth becoming husband and wife.

"Jason," came Cam's voice making Jason look to see the boy standing on the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked knowing something was up.

"Could I talk to you," Cam asked approaching the couch where Jason was sitting.

"You can talk to me about anything," Jason motioned Cam to join him on the couch.

Slowly Cam came around taking a seat next to Jason; not sure how to say what he wanted to say to him. For the first time, his family felt like it was complete in a way that it never had been before. Cam knew in his heart that he could trust in this happiness because it was different than before.

"I have never seen my mom so happy in a long time. She isn't forcing something that isn't there, and for the first time in a long time, it's easy for her. There isn't this black cloud of doubt hanging over her, or this impending disaster that is waiting to implode on her. For once she has this beautiful and honest relationship with you. You both took your time to make sure this was right for everyone. When you asked me for her hand; I was so happy for both of you and our family," Cam laid it out for Jason.

"You sound like an old soul," Jason mused aloud to Cam.

"For a long time, I felt like I had to protect my mom the best I could. Then you stepped in and stepped up for all of us; you took that weight off of my shoulders. If it's okay with you... Maybe I could call you dad," Cam questioned looking to Jason.

"I'd love that... Nothing would make me happier," Jason reached out pulling Cam into a hug.

"I love you, dad," Cam replied happy Jason had agreed to be his dad.

"I love you too, Cam," Jason said as the front door opened and Elizabeth came in smiling ear to ear.

"Hey, what's going on," Elizabeth spoke up getting Jason's and Cam's attention.

"Just father-son stuff... Dad and I were just talking," Cam said as Jason let go and he went to his mom.

"About what?" Elizabeth eyed her son as she wrapped her arms around him.

"How happy he makes you and our family," Cam answered her.

"I missed you," Elizabeth kissed Cam's cheek.

"Mom," Cam broke out of his mom's embrace as he wiped his cheek.

Jason chuckled a little as Elizabeth pretended to be offended by her son; he knew she was playing it up for Cam's benefit to tease him a little bit.

"Fine, you don't love me anymore. Your poor mom is just a nobody now," Elizabeth laid it on thick with the teasing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Robin isn't going to come into the mix much more than likely... I'm going to use Sabrina in coupling with Patrick, and I might change things for them. Just a warning for those who might be Robin fans... Personally, I didn't like they dropped Robin in like she was, and I really don't like babies killed off either.


	23. Chapter 22

Warning: This story exists in the kingdom of soapland... For a twist on top of a twist, I am stating Soapland logic that anything can happen crazy or even crazier. Still, Liason endgame, so don't get any ideas.

AN: Another chapter with some exciting twist for you guys! This will be my longest story to date; I've beat my personal record of story length! Hope you all like the newest chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly knew in her gut that she had been right when Spinelli had called her to tell her to bring certain people together. This was what she had been waiting for all of this time the proof of what her gut just knew. Monica was the first to show up at the private conference room at the MC. Soon Jason and Elizabeth showed up followed by McBride and Sam. Carly hadn't expected to see Sam. It wasn't much longer before Spinelli came in last carrying boxes.

"What's going on here?" McBride asked looking around.

"In a moment I assure you everything will be known," Spinelli went placing his boxes on the table.

"This has Carly written all over it," Sam spoke up eyeing her friend.

"Carly," Jason looked at her wanting to know what was going on.

"Just give Spinelli a few minutes," Carly defended herself.

Everyone settled reluctantly as they waited for answers about what was going on. As quickly as Spinelli could he got prepared to let the others in on what he had discovered.

"So Carly came to me wanting to know who this Dr. Duncan Andrew McBride was really. Did he have a connection to the one and only Stone Cold? I found out that they both were born in the same hospital. Three babies were born that day: Jason, his twin, and another boy. Jason's twin had a sudden drop in weight, and the other boy suddenly had a large gain in weight. I believed that Heather could have switched the boys based on this... However, I couldn't be sure of that either. Heather did give a baby to Franco's mother Betsy; the boy died of heart failure at only three years old. On his death record, the blood type is listed as O- which is impossible. Alan was O- which means Jason's mother had to be B+ or AB+... His twin being O- is highly unlikely. However the other boy was listed B+ on his adoption papers," Spinelli started to explain.

"So what you think I'm his twin?" McBride questioned the weird man.

"Actually I tested you against Stone Cold and you two are a perfect match. Identical twins," Spinelli told them both.

"Why do I feel like there is more?" Jason questioned his friend.

"There is more... I found out that Heather went through a fertility clinic to have you placed. She hand-picked your parents as well. Turns out that she had friends there that owed her favors. However, there was another secret... It actually involves Dr. Quartermaine actually," Spinelli looked to the Quartermaine matriarch.

"Me, what does this have to do with me," Monica asked confused by this.

"Back when IVF was just starting out; you donated eggs to research, did you not?" Spinelli asked a question he knew the answer to.

"Well, yes I did," Monica said being honest.

"Heather came upon your unused eggs, and Susan somehow got what she need from Alan. Susan Moore isn't the twins' biological mother... You are their mother, and I got DNA proof," Spinelli stunned the whole room with his revelation.

"Spinelli," Jason eyed him.

"It is true; all of it. Everything is right here for you and the Doc to go through," Spinelli assured his good friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monica stared in shock at the DNA test Spinelli handed her; it boggled her mind that she had twin sons considering the time. IVF was in its infancy around the time that Jason and Duncan had been conceived all those years ago. The odds of a pregnancy coming to term were slim to none, yet she was faced with her two healthy adult children before her. Tears ran down her face as Jason came over kneeling down next to her.

"You have been mine since the day you stole my heart all those years ago. The truth is you have always been mine... Our family has lost so much over the years, and today our family gain your brother we didn't know," Monica reached out her hands to cup the sides of Jason's face gently.

"Just breathe, mom... Breathe," Jason whispered almost as he looked her in the eye.

"I got to go... My shift is about to start, and I just have to go," McBride excused himself leaving the room.

Carly looked to Jason before following McBride out of the room because Sam looked like she was too shocked to even try to move from her seat. It took her a minute to catch up with the doctor who had a mean speed walk on him.

"Hey, could you slow down a bit for the pregnant woman," Carly said as she wasn't use to walking like this.

"Why don't you get lost? I'm not him, and I'm not in the mood," McBride snapped a little at Carly.

"Look! I know what it's like to not know where you come from. You're in shock right now," Carly kept talking.

Suddenly McBride came to a stop as he glared at Carly because he wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now after everything.

"You have no idea what it's like to be me. I know you have this crazy thing going with him, but you have not lived the life that I have lived you hear me," McBride frowned as he spoke.

"I'm adopted... My adopted father left the family when I was a little girl. If you want to get biological then... I was the product of my bio mom having to do things to just get by when she was a teenager. Every one of us has some kind of past, but it's how we move forward. You got a choice of how you will move forward. You and only you can make that call," Carly said as she was open and honest.

It wasn't the personal stuff that really knocked the wind out of him, but it was the rest of it when she reminded him of the strongest woman he knew. The words were the same ones that his Nan had told him many years ago.

"I can't do this right now... People are counting on me to be here today, and I'm going to put them first before myself," McBride said as he pushed down his feelings.

"I won't stop you I know that. Putting others first is in your DNA because Jason is exactly the same way," Carly mused aloud not surprised in the least by McBride's reaction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everything broke up Jason took Monica out to lunch at Kelly's just the two of them; he just wanted the time to be with her after finding out that she was his biological mother. It didn't matter that he didn't remember his past before and after becoming Jason Morgan. Monica had spent a lot of time with him since the truth had came out; she made sure to be there for him through everything that had happened. Jason looked across the booth at the woman who was his mom not knowing what to say to her.

"In my heart, you've been my son for most of your life, but the truth is that you were always mine from the beginning. I know I'm repeating myself again a little bit, but I just have to be sure I'm not dreaming right now. What Heather did should make me so furious, but I wouldn't have you or your brother if she didn't do what she did... I hate that she used my own child against me to help Susan try to destroy my marriage. Then there is the fact that your brother was lost to us for all of this time," Monica reached her hands across the table taking Jason's hands with hers.

"I know I'm not easy... From what you told me I was hard on you and the family," Jason sighed as he looked her in the eye.

"We both made our share of mistakes back then. Alan and I were so desperate to hold on to the idea of who you were; we ended up suffocating you and pushing you away in the same stroke. None of us knew how to handle what was going on... In some ways, I see that some of the things that made Jason Q who he was; it intensified after the accident without being hindered by the ties you had before. He was independent... I think the family held him back from being truly independent like he would have wanted. The expectations in a way tied him down... Maybe if I had put my foot down about that... I don't know maybe you wouldn't have been in that car that night... You might had not felt like you had to be the one to save AJ from himself," Monica spoke openly and honestly.

"I know family is very important to me, and I believe it would all come out the same," Jason tried to dissuade her guilt.

"Now I have another son to get to know," Monica mused out loud.

"Just give him a little time before you go to him. This all has to be a bit overwhelming for him right now," Jason suggested softly to his mom.

Monica knew her son was right about his brother because she had all the time in the world to get to know her other son. The last thing she wanted was to repeat the mistakes she made many years ago.

"Why don't we eat before I get called back to the hospital," Monica said with a smile on her face.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jason agreed with her.

"Good because I'm starving," Monica replied as her stomach grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addie sat on the hood of her jalopy that had finally given out on her for the last time it seemed. Nothing seemed to help like it once had in times previous, so Addie had called Elizabeth to get a ride home for the night. It wasn't like she had the money to have it towed at the moment. She had just paid her rent for the month because staying at the Q's permanently was out of the question.

"Hey, you Addie," came a voice making Addie look to see a young guy in a very nice car.

"Yeah, who are you," Addie questioned eyeing

him.

"Michael Corinthos... Jason asked me to pick you up because something is going on that he had to take care of. I'm sure my mom was in the middle of whatever it was. I got a driver's license if you want to see it," Michael pulled it out holding it out to her.

"Corinthos like Sonny Corinthos," Addie asked taking the ID looking at it.

"My dad and yours too," Michael replied softly as she handed his ID back.

"Yeah, so I hear," Addie goes around getting in the car.

"Actually I'm adopted... My mom married dad more than a few times. They're currently married now... There are a few of us kids: Dante the oldest and a cop, next is the CEO of ELQ which is me, Krissy is off at college, Morgan has a coffee cart business, and Aleena is well barely over a year old. Also, Mom and dad just told us one more is on the way," Michael started sharing details as he pulled out.

"Wow! So I have around seven siblings from my parents... Then the extra ones like Cam, Coop, and Aiden," Addie's head was swimming at the thought.

"It's a lot I know... Having a big family has it's upsides as well as it's downsides. However you're never really alone with so many people who love you," Michael smiled as they got out of the parking lot.

"How can you love me? You don't even know me..." Addie questioned as she eyed Michael.

"Actually I kind of know you. Sam lived across the hall, and everything was complicated then. When I found out you were my new sister I was so excited. I'd sneak over to read you bedtime stories. I even got you a purple monkey which I kept to remember you by," Michael mused as he remembered that time.

"Purple? That's my favorite color," Addie said in shock.

"See, I knew something even if it was a guess... Now that you're back; I'll get that monkey to you. I don't need something to remember you by anymore," Michael said as he realized he didn't know where to take Addie.

"Could you drop me off at Kelly's? My shift is starting soon," Addie answered the unspoken question.

"When do you get off, so I can give you a lift home," Michael suggested softly.

"I don't live far... The walk is nothing I promise," Addie shook her head.

"You can tell me or I'll get your boss to spill. My mom's family use to own Kelly's, so I have a little pull around there," Michael said teasingly to get what he wanted.

"Fine, I get off at 7:30," Addie relented knowing he wasn't about to take no for an answer.


	24. Chapter 23

AN:

I know I said Robin wouldn't likely come into play in this story, but I started writing this chapter to find Robin in it.

Still, I don't believe Robin will play a major part unless things change, but I needed someone to interact with the mystery man.

I'm sure you can guess who he is by now, and if not you will know for sure soon enough.

(AU version of the character sort of)

Plus I wanted to sort of fix something or explain something I didn't care for in the show; which was the harsh change in Nikolas.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the shadows, he knew that Sam and her daughter were working towards the relationship they should have had from the beginning. Being in the same town afforded him stolen glances of his girl and her daughter, but Sam didn't remember their time together before he had to send her away for safety reasons. It had surprised him when their paths crossed again after he moved to Port Charles. When he had seen her that first time it was instant that he knew her without a doubt. Sam wasn't his daughter by blood, but in his heart, she was every bit his daughter. The things she had gone through made him sick to his stomach because he hadn't been able to protect her like he would have wanted to protect his girl. A lot of the things he did was for her sake and her sake alone.

"Dr. Scorpio, how is the patient?" he asked the woman standing next to the hospital bed.

"What Helena has done to Nikolas I'm unsure of still... This is a mess," Robin sighed as she looked at her old friend.

"It's hard to believe someone close to him; didn't notice something was wrong. That sea witch did something to his head. The other one was desperate to break whatever hold," he trailed off at the end.

"Nothing that woman does should surprise me anymore. Still, on some level I never expected her to do something like this," Robin replied as two people were hanging in the balance.

"How is the other one doing?" he questioned her softly.

"Dr. Maddox is preparing to do the procedure in the next few days since he is stable," Robin reached out stroking Nikolas's cheek gently.

As he watched the doctor; he knew that it was time for her to step away from this again. It was clear to him that she needed to get out of this place for a while to see her family before she lost it.

"Tonight, you are going home for a few weeks. Your family is being understanding enough all things considering," he spoke up after a minute.

"My daughter understands that whatever I'm doing is to pay back the man who saved me," Robin disagreed with him.

"You're taking the break, and that's the end of it. Plus right now it's risky for you to be hanging around. Just go home for a little while, and regroup for Nikolas's sake if not mine," he softened at the end.

"I guess regardless of what people think; there is another Cassadine with a heart in their chest. For the next two weeks, I'll work from home, but I will be in constant contact with Dr. Finn," Robin countered knowing she needed to see her daughter if nothing else.

"You're as stubborn as your mother, but I guess I can handle that for now," he let it slide for the time being.

"I take that in high regards in the way of compliments. There is no higher honor than being compared to her," Robin smirked as she looked back at him.

"Anna has always been a force of nature that couldn't be denied," he sighed as he saw so much of Anna in Robin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The time had finally come for Jason, Elizabeth, and Addie to sit down with Coop; in all honesty, they had put it off for as long as possible for so many reasons. None of them wanted to rock the boat as Coop was really settling into living with his mother and brothers. It was Elizabeth that had put her foot down about needing to tell all of the boys what was going on with Addie. In the living room, they all sat on and around the couch; as Elizabeth knew Coop was confused by the extra people in the room.

"Coop, you know Sam is Danny's mom... This is your daddy's friend Sonny," Elizabeth made introductions with a smile.

"Is this about the secret," Coop asked eyeing his mom.

"There's another secret," Aiden questioned wanting to know.

"It's not really a secret... This is just something really big, and sometimes it takes people a minute to catch their breath first. Kind of like it took you a little while to be ready to see me, your dad, and your brothers after finding out you had this whole other family," Elizabeth tried to explain it in terms he would understand.

"Was there a mistake?" Coop asked with worry in his voice.

"No, you are stuck with us forever and always," Elizabeth started to say.

"Elizabeth, let me," Addie spoke up a little.

"Of course," Elizabeth agreed with her telling her own story.

With that Addie motioned for Coop to come over to her which he did willingly. Then she pulled him into her lap like when he was just a little boy, and she placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head as she did so many times before.

"You know that bad people took you from your family, but what we didn't know was bad people took me from my family too," Addie spoke softly as she started to explain it to him.

"So you don't know where you come from," Coop questioned as he looked into Addie's eyes.

"Well your daddy's very special friend Spinelli and Danny's mommy worked very hard to find out where I came from. They found out that my family is from this town too," Addie said as she smiled a little.

"Did you find your mom and dad too?" Coop asked as he hoped Addie had found her family too.

"Yep, I know who they are... They are extra special because they connect us all together," Addie replied as she got ready to tell Coop who her parents were.

"Who are they?" Coop asked wanting to know.

"See Sam isn't just Danny's mom, but it turns out that she is also my mom too. Your dad's friend Sonny is my dad," Addie answered Coop's question honestly.

Coop looked over at Sam and Sonny as he looked for how Addie looked like them.

"You look a lot like your dad, but you got your mom's eyes. I really like my mom, but having a dad is super cool. It's different than having a mom though," Coop said after a minute or so.

"Well I also have four more brothers and two sisters, but you will always be my number one guy," Addie promised Coop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a few days, Danny had been down with the common cold which kept him at home with his grandma looking over him. Still, it was agreed that Danny should know; that Addie was his sister who they all had thought had died so long ago. Sam walked into her home with Addie coming in behind her because no one wanted Danny to be overwhelmed when he didn't feel good.

"Someone has been missing his mommy," Alexis sighed as she didn't notice Addie at first.

"Mom, this is Addie," Sam made introductions as she stepped to the side.

"Hi," Addie said softly a little nervous.

"Wow! This is..." Alexis said unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, it's a lot," Addie agreed with the other woman.

"We have all the time in the world, so I'm going to get out of the way. Good luck, my girls," Alexis looked from Addie to Sam before heading out.

"That won't last long, so don't get use to it. My mother is always in her family's business just wait," Sam warned her daughter.

"Okay," Addie said as Sam headed for the stairs, and she followed her upstairs to see Danny.

At the top of the stairs, Sam went into the first room which was decked out in everything Star Wars which didn't surprise Addie. The time she spent with Danny; he talked of nothing but Star Wars.

"Hey baby," Sam whispered almost as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Mommy," Danny smiled at the sight of his mom.

"I know you aren't feeling good, but I got something really cool to tell you," Sam stroked the side of her baby boy's face.

"What?!" Danny asked mustering a little excitement.

"You know how you said that you wished Addie was your real sister because of how cool you think she is," Sam questioned as she got Danny's attention.

"Uh huh," Danny agreed with his mom.

"Well, we found out that Addie is actually your sister Lila who we thought went to heaven," Sam told him smiling ear to ear.

"Really," Danny asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, she is... Addie came over just to see you," Sam moved out of the way, so Addie could sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hey buddy, I hear you don't feel so good," Addie said as she sat down on the bed.

"My tummy doesn't feel good," Danny mumbled a little bit.

"I'm sorry you don't feel good... When Coop was little he liked it when I rubbed his back. Would you like me to rub your back for you," Addie asked wanting to offer any comfort she could.

"Uh huh," Danny agreed liking the ideal as he rolled onto his stomach.

Gently Addie reached out her hand and began rubbing circles on Danny's back. Soon Danny fell fast asleep as he relaxed under Addie's hand.

"You have the magic touch... He hasn't slept like that in days.. It was like he could never get comfortable," Sam said as Addie looked over her way.

"This older neighbor lady told me about doing this when I brought Coop home. I was out of my depth, but Coop was mostly easy," Addie said as she opened up to the other woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today Addie had tucked away her feelings as she had seen Sonny today in his chair; it had taken everything inside of her to push down what it was like to see him like that. Maybe it was the reason she had taken an Uber over to his place to see him one more time. Slowly getting out of the car Addie paid the driver before it hurried away; then Addie headed towards the front door where two bodyguards stood.

"Miss Addie,

I'm Max and this is Milo. We work for your father," Max made introductions.

"Could I see him? Is he here," Addie asked unsure of what she was going to say.

"Sure, the boss is in the living room. Through the front door here, and on through the double doors to the right," Max instructed Addie with a smile.

"Thank you," Addie said as she was let into the house.

As soon as she entered the house Addie spotted the doors and went over slowly opening them to see him sitting in his chair.

"Sonny,"

Her voice came out soft, but loud enough to get Sonny's attention.

"Addie, I wasn't expecting you," Sonny smiled as his daughter came over.

"Yeah, I just needed to see you," Addie admitted to him.

"Is something wrong," Sonny motioned for her to sit on the couch.

With a sigh, Addie took a seat on the couch while she gathered her thoughts. She wanted to tell him this for a while now...

"I came and saw you in the hospital when everything happened. You weren't awake when I came by... After hearing about what happened; I just had to see you with my own eyes. There are a lot of things I don't understand, and I'm not here to ask for an explanation about what happened. Just be a lot more careful for me... The thing is I want to get to know you, and more than that I want you to get to know me too," Addie laid it out for him.

It meant a lot to Sonny hearing that his daughter had came to see him in the hospital. Very slowly they were getting to know one another, and he was glad to know she wanted a relationship with him.

"I'll try to do much better," Sonny promised his daughter.

"So, I met Michael the other day," Addie changed the subject.

"He was telling me that he gave you a ride," Sonny replied as he talked with Michael daily.

"Yeah, I got to find me a used car to buy. Between getting ready to start PCU, and everything else going on I don't have the time," Addie sighed as her plate was full at the moment.

"Hear me out for a minute... Kristina's car from when she was 16yrs old is in the garage. Years ago she got another car for herself, but her old car is still in great condition after all this time. It's practically new. Do me a favor in taking it?" Sonny asked Addie knowing it would be safer than any used car.

"I'll have to pay you or Kristina," Addie insisted on paying.

"If you have to only after you get done with all of your schooling," Sonny countered not about to take his daughter's money.


	25. Chapter 24

AN:

1)

Sorry, this is late in being posted... Last week didn't go according to plan for posting this chapter. The electric company decided to do an update the day before I was to post. I didn't get electric back till midnight or a little after. With the heat here in Florida, I was up until the early morning before I finally got to sleep once we had AC again. Then I just didn't feel great for a few days afterwards. Hopefully, you like this chapter!

2)

There is something I will explain when the next chapter is posted; I don't want anyone jumping to an Author's Note before reading this chapter ruining the surprise. All will be revealed of why the mystery person is who it is. Remember this is an alternate timeline which will affect a lot of things, and it is a bit AU as well for my own reasons for this particular story here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early in the morning, Jason had headed down to Luke's to meet the crew that he had hired to start the big projects. There was so much that he couldn't tackle on his own if he wanted to open any time soon. With the pictures Carly had managed to find of what Luke's looked like back in the day; it gave Jason a plan of attack to bring this place back to its formal glory of what it once was.

"Wow," came Sonny's voice making him look to see the older man wheeling into the room.

"There's a lot still to do," Jason sighed as he couldn't see past the laundry list of things to still get done.

"I can see how much work you've done on your own. Juggling everything you got on top of everything going on here; I can tell that you have been spreading yourself thin to do this much," Sonny said not about to let his friend belittle what he had accomplished.

It was true that the last few months since finding out the truth had been hard. Still, at the same time, Jason knew that he wouldn't trade any of it for anything in the world.

"What brings you down this way?" Jason asked out of curiosity.

Sonny could tell Jason a lot of things, but none of them would be the truth at the end of the day. The truth was a lot more complicated than a well-placed lie... He knew that he couldn't do that to his friend...

"Morgan is in a mental hospital, and I just needed to be around a friendly face. I hate that I gave Bipolar to my son... Then there is the pregnancy... More than anything I want to be happy about the baby, but I just can't stop worrying about both Carly and the baby," Sonny admitted with a sigh.

"For a long time now I've been living with craziness, but I've learned to grab onto the good that is in my life right now. You can only do so much, and you don't want to miss the good. I promise there's good in all of this. You and Carly are bringing a new life into this world, and we'll all be there to have Morgan's back in this hard time. We're still figuring things out between the two of us, but I'm here for you whenever you need me for anything," Jason said knowing he wasn't the only one having a hard time right now.

"Maybe between the two of us; we can both keep our heads above water... I know that it's a lot for you to offer that after everything. Hearing you say that means more than you know. So much has changed for us lately..." Sonny replied as he looked at his friend.

"How's it going with Addie?" Jason changed the subject a little.

"She's insisting on paying for Kristina's old car... I couldn't sell her on the fact that Kristina and I don't need the money. Sam and I must have passed our stubbornness on to her because she is my most stubborn child I got yet," Sonny sighed as he didn't like taking money from Addie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat at the top of the stairs watching Danny with McBride; as they work to put together the model motorcycle McBride got. Yet she was a million miles away with the hauntings of something that had entered her dreams now and again over the years. It was always the same, and never once did it change... A little girl sat on her papa's lap using her snowflake necklace to make the music box play. When the lid opened it revealed a beautiful ballerina who would dance to the girl's delight. As soon as the music stopped the little girl would beg her papa for one more turn. His face was always shadowed, but Sam knew he was shaking his head no.

"Where are you," McBride caught Sam's attention as he took a seat next to her.

"What?" Sam said in an almost daze.

"Danny is staring at his model motorcycle, but you seemed to be somewhere else completely," McBride eyed her carefully.

If she was honest Sam knew he was right about that; her mind was still reeling from the dream from last night.

"Have you ever had a dream that makes you wonder if it's a dream or a memory? It feels so real that you can't explain why it does, but in the morning you try to shake it knowing it doesn't make sense," Sam opened up to McBride.

"I use to have dreams about Jason I believe now, but I brushed it off as me wanting a brother in my life. Was it me knowing I had someone out there? I don't know if it was or not... Dreams are so complicated, so I don't really know for sure. Doctors still are mystified by the workings of the brain, so who can really say what your dream is in the end. Only you can decide what it means to you," McBride replied open and honestly to Sam.

"The strange thing is I feel safe, loved, and protected in this dream or memory, but I don't remember ever feeling that way with my adoptive parents ever growing up," Sam sighed as this was going nowhere fast.

"Maybe it's from before you were adopted," McBride suggested to her softly.

"What I found years ago says I was adopted at birth," Sam shook her head a little.

"Could someone have lied about that," McBride questioned her.

Knowing her family it was possible for both the McCalls and Cassadines to lie about her adoption.

"Sure, it could happen," Sam agreed with him.

"I think I might have overstepped here," McBride whispered almost apologetically.

"No, you're just being a good friend who is helping me walk through this," Sam disagreed with him.

"Why do I get the feeling you want to ask me something?" McBride eyed her curiously.

"Cause you got that same gut like Jason... Everything is weird right now, and this is totally off subject too. Do this not for me but for you; take a chance to get to know Jason. A good brother is hard to come by trust me on that. You don't know it yet, but Jason is a really great guy," Sam answered his question honestly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alone in his office, he looked at the music box that he had also hung onto as well; it was the one tangible thing that she had loved to play so much as a little girl before bed. Every time she would beg for him to let her play it just once more... Even then he knew enough to tell her no and to go ahead putting her in her bed for the night. Part of him wondered if she still had the key after all of these years. His little Mignonette... From what he had learned she was a force to be reckoned; she wasn't someone who would be pushed around by anyone. She was not the little girl who had counted on him in her early days. Those memories for her were long gone just like their time together. Hearing his door open he looked to see one of his men coming in.

"Speak," he said to the man.

"The cyber wiz is close to having enough info that could be a problem. What do you want to do?" the man asked his boss.

"It's time to invite some important people over. Make sure every invite is left discreetly to everyone on the list," he sighed knowing he was running out of time.

"Right away, Sir," the man nodded before leaving his boss on his own.

Time was ticking by a lot faster than he had expected it to; he had hoped that Nikolas would be better before this came about. Some secrets would have to stay just that a secret because he couldn't afford someone messing with Nikolas's care. The last thing he wanted was to give someone Nikolas loved false hope; at this point, Nikolas was still stuck in a state of limbo for the foreseeable future. As his eyes went back to the music box in his hands; he knew that it did him no good to stare at the object. With great care, he got up placing it back on the shelf right where he could always see it. Turning his back to the music box; he went to the window looking out at everything and nothing at the same time. Suddenly he heard the bustling from outside his office; as his staff started to get ready for what was coming. Tomorrow, everything was going to change for better or worse, and whether anyone believed him would be another story completely. Again the door to his office opened, but this time it swung open childlike. Before turning around he knew exactly who it was just by the opening of the door.

"Papa, what is going on?" came her small polite voice as he looked into her eyes.

Slowly he went over to her bending down to kiss the top of her head like so many times before.

"Papa is having some people over tomorrow while you're asleep," he explained it to her softly.

"Can't I stay for the party? Just this once," she pleaded with her Papa.

"I fear this is an adult party that you can't go to," he shook his head slightly.

"Okay," She relented knowing her Papa wouldn't change his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth stared at the invitation in her hand wondering what it could all mean; she didn't understand why it had been sent to her the night before the event. She didn't know what this was all about; just that Jason needed to know about this.

Something about this creeped her out for some unknown reason she couldn't explain. Picking up her phone Elizabeth went to call Jason; just as he came through the kitchen door holding an invitation of his own.

"We both got one," Jason commented as he shut the door behind him.

"Your presence has been requested at Windemere Castle on Spoon Island at 8 pm. Answers await to all you want to know and more. Dinner to be served after," Elizabeth shivered a little.

"Didn't I hear that Nikolas's uncle took over Windemere," Jason questioned Elizabeth as he had an uneasy feeling.

"Valentin took it over about a month ago after pushing Nikolas out a window... Laura almost killed him the same night, but Kevin stopped her from doing it somehow," Elizabeth frowned as she spoke.

Nikolas had been in a dark place that Elizabeth had not been able to reach him for some time. It was like no matter how much he spiraled Elizabeth couldn't get through to him. After telling Jason the truth Elizabeth had lost touch with Nikolas all together. Her own family had consumed her for months and months now.

"You couldn't have saved him for what happened on the other side of the world," Jason told her softly as he went putting his arms around her.

"I should have seen what was happening sooner than I did," Elizabeth felt like a bad friend to Nikolas.

"Going to this won't bring him back," Jason reasoned with her.

"I know that... Still, I don't think this is about him, but I think it is about our family. The last thing we need is a Cassadine secret hanging over our heads," Elizabeth said not liking it, but knowing they had to go.

"Then I want you to stick close to me the whole night; I don't want you out of my sight for not even a minute," Jason said not about to take a chance with the woman he loved.

"Sounds like a winning plan to me because I don't want to be without you either," Elizabeth agreed with his terms without hesitation.

For a while, they just stood there looking into each other's eyes not needing to say anything more. Just being there in the same space was enough for them; as they wondered what the following evening would hold for them.

"Mom, what are you doing with dad," Coop asked coming into the kitchen.

"You'll understand one day when you fall in love with the one," Elizabeth smiled as she looked to her son and then back to the love of her life.

"This is really weird... I'm mean like," Coop started to say.

"Do you need something," Jason cut his son off at the pass.

"I was just bored, so I was wandering around," Coop shrugged his shoulder a little bit.


	26. Chapter 25

#1AN:  
1) As most of you know by now Valentin is the Cassadine in question... He isn't the exact same as the current Valentin on GH.

2) Mostly everything that happened at the house on Cassadine Island with Nikolas, Laura, Kevin, Dante, and whoever else was there minus Sam and Jason sort.

3) However it was all set up for a reason which will be explained in this chapter, but Valentin did not kill Nikolas within this story that I am telling here.

4) Also, he didn't do any of the bad stuff of the GH storyline afterwards, but he did keep Lulu away from Charlotte.

5) Claudette is a non-factor that I am completely ignoring all together... Lulu won't be in this story but is still Charlotte's bio mother at the end of the day.

#2 AN:

Next week I'm taking that week off for the 4th of July because I'm going to spend some time with family. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jason entered the creepy castle with Elizabeth on his arm; he noticed that not many were gathered there for whatever this was. From the looks of it, the list of guests was on the smaller side; there was: Sonny, Carly, Sam, Addie, McBride, himself and Elizabeth. As soon as the door closed behind him; a butler ushered them into a living room area. Something about the place felt oddly familiar to Jason, yet he couldn't place the feeling with a memory. He had a lot of those lately, but they never went anywhere. It was like a case of déjà vu almost...

"I haven't been here since before the Nurses Ball," Elizabeth started to say before trailing off at the end.

"It must be hard being here... Nikolas was your friend," Jason whispered almost.

For longer than Elizabeth would like to admit to; Nikolas had pulled away from her and everyone in his life. Towards the end, she didn't even recognize who he was, to tell the truth. It was like Nikolas was someone else altogether.

"My Nikolas disappeared some time ago... I wonder if I could have done something before it was too late. We've all been through so much together... More than that we're all connected in so many ways that go back a long time," Elizabeth sighed as this place was filled with so many memories good and bad.

Slowly Addie made her way over towards Elizabeth and Jason; she wanted to check in with them on what they thought of all of this.

"Is it me or is this creepy?" Addie questioned as she reached them.

"Very creepy," Carly came up behind her followed by Sonny.

"I have to agree with Carly on this... Something always seemed off about this place," Elizabeth agreed with Carly in the moment.

"Nikolas tried to make this a home after his uncle died," Sam spoke up as she brought McBride over with her.

"That wasn't possible with Helena still lurking around back then," Sonny replied with a sigh as he thought back on the years.

"Glad that old hag is dead... She caused so many people pain like you couldn't imagine in this town," Sam spoke her truth out loud.

The silence seemed to fill the room like someone was watching them from somewhere; they all could feel someone's eyes on them as they stood inside the room waiting. Then a few servants entered the room with serving plates filled with small offerings of food. None of them were in the mood for eating with everything that was going on. One after another they each politely told the servers no thank you when approached. Not long passed before a child-like giggle was heard from behind something; then an older man came into the room dressed in an expensive pinstriped suit.

"Charlotte," he spoke up clearly and with authority in his voice.

Within seconds a little girl came out of hiding from behind the curtains.

"Papa, I just wanted to see the party," Charlotte batted her eyes trying to look innocent.

"Time for bed," he offered his hand to her.

"Yes, Papa," Charlotte replied as she took her papa's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the man left Sam stared after him for reasons she couldn't explain; it was like something inside of her had been awakened after a long time. Something about him felt so familiar like she knew him from somewhere but couldn't place him. It wasn't long before he was walking back into the room looking around until his eyes landed on her. He looked at her a bit longer than the others.

"Well, I assume you know that I am Valentin Cassadine, and it was I who invited you out for this event at my home. You were all hand selected to be here for many reasons. I must apologize for my daughter's eavesdropping on you all," Valentin made introductions with a smile on his face.

"Let's get this straight. If it wasn't for my family I wouldn't be here, but you claim to have answers for all of us. Nikolas was one of my best friends, and I know what happened out on the island," Elizabeth spat at him with anger in her eyes.

He knew that this was coming his way, and it wasn't his choice to reveal this. The other man wanted to come forward for the sake of the man who saved him.

"I'm not Nikolas and he didn't kill me either," came a voice as a man walked into the room causing looks of shock.

"How?" Elizabeth gasped in shock at the sight.

"My name is Colt Daniels from Seattle, Washington... I answered an ad in the paper for security work, but it turned out to be a trap I was walking into. That is the last thing I recall clearly... My memories from after that are muddled going forward," Colt trailed off feeling the strain he had been warned of.

Without saying a word Valentin walked over to Colt and helped him cross the room to where he could sit down to rest.

"Helena replaced Nikolas once she knew that he wasn't going to be controlled. The reason for Colt's memory problems is that Helena had Colt's memories switched with Nikolas's memories. However, my doctors were able to reverse the procedure with the help of the original doctor. The people took Colt because he looked like Nikolas, but he isn't related to Nikolas or the Cassadines. Colt as Nikolas searched me out desperately looking for help, but we didn't know the outcome or how long everything would take," Valentin explained this to the group gathered.

"Where is Nikolas?" Elizabeth demanded eyeing Valentin.

"All I know is that he isn't with anyone working for Helena... I've searched high and low for him," Valentin answered in half-truths because Nikolas wasn't in good condition.

"Sir, it's time for you to rest," came in a nurse walking up to Colt.

With a slight nod, Colt allowed her to help him to his feet... Before leaving Colt looked back at the group gathered one last time; then he allowed the nurse to lead him out of the room to get some rest.

"I want to come check on him tomorrow," Elizabeth said daring Valentin to refuse her.

"Of course, I'll have his charts for you if you like," Valentin agreed not about to rock the boat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valentin hoped that now that the Nikolas situation had been discussed; that they could move on from that to more important topics. They had a lot to talk through with not a lot of time to get through everything that Helena had done with her far-reaching evil deeds. It was hard on him to not look in Samantha's direction, so he wouldn't draw attention to his feelings for her even now.

"You said you had answers, so let's have it before I decide to leave," Elizabeth said calmly with a bit of bite to her voice.

"Where do you want to start first? Lila or Jake," Valentin posed the question to both women.

"Why don't you start at the beginning," Sam spoke up eyeing him.

"Then it would start with you, dear Samantha." Valentin looked her way finally.

"What's that suppose to mean," Sam questioned him.

"Mikkos loved you dearly from the moment you were born... He knew that Helena would kill you, so I was entrusted with your care at first. The first few years of your life was spent with me... I gave you that snowflake necklace you are wearing; that is the key to your old music box that I'll return. This is something you might like to see," Valentin pulled out the picture he had in his coat pocket.

Slowly Sam went up taking the photo from him to see a little girl sat on his lap.

"What does this have to do with my daughter," Sam asked in shock a little.

"When it came to dangerous to keep you; I set up your adoption to protect you. Never did I think you would discover your past so long after... Between letting you go and then I lost track of you... However, Helena found out about who you were long before you did... She wanted to destroy you because Mikkos loved you so much. It wasn't enough to just kill you, but she wanted to cause unthinkable pain. When I found out about Lila... It was so dangerous I couldn't move her without Helena knowing that I knew. It would have put Lila in great danger, so I did what I could for your daughter. Hoping to have the chance to return her to you," Valentin explained things to Sam.

"What about my son?" Elizabeth questioned him.

"From what I was able to find out; Jake was taken to destroy one Luke Spencer. She had no interest in keeping Jake long term, so she dumped him with the same woman she left Lila with. That didn't last long before the woman disappeared again... Again I couldn't make a move to return the boy without Helena finding out, but the police got in contact with the only family that they were aware of for him then," Valentin laid it out for Elizabeth.

"Helena died before they came to town," Elizabeth countered eyeing him.

"Helena has been dead before too. I wasn't going to risk the lives of Samantha's daughter or the boy in her care either. By the time I

was sure that Helena wasn't coming back; everything was getting ready to be revealed on its own. I had no reason to stick my nose into it," Valentin defended himself.

"Then why come forward at all," Sam questioned him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His girl was smart as a whip just like when she was a small child; the way her brain worked back then had boggled his own mind even then. There had been this inquisitive nature about his Samantha that drew her to see things unlike anyone else in the world. She wasn't one to beat around the bush for anyone even him, but she was going to cut to the core of the matter without batting an eye.

"It was time that the truth came into the light. That much I owed you after I failed to protect you as I should have. If I had any idea of what would have happened I never would of let you go with that family. For that, I am truly sorry..." Valentin apologized to Sam.

"I understand sort of why everyone else is here but why me?" McBride spoke up wondering why he was there.

With a deep breath, Valentin prepared to tell his next secret to all in the room. This would affect all in this room.

"It was Helena who had Jason taken from the docks that night after she had him shot. The plan was to replace him with his twin brother... However, that plan was ditched when she found the twin... Memories weren't a problem, but the thick accent was. That's when she turned her focus from Jason to Nikolas; not expecting for Robin Scorpio to break Jason out. After Helena's confirmed death I rescued Miss Scorpio and returned her to her family who thought she died," Valentin explained himself.

"So I'm here so you can say I was lucky to sound like I do," McBride said incredulously.

"No... Slowly you are making connections here in this town, but realize how lucky you are to be connected to your family. They are all waiting to welcome you with open arms, and that means that you don't have to search for a place to belong," Valentin told him because he saw that something was barely sprouting between McBride and his Samantha.

"Dinner is served this way," a woman came into the room motioning for them to follow.

"I think we've all had enough, so let's get out of this crypt," Sonny suggested wanting to leave.

With a nod of agreement, everyone but Sam followed Sonny out of Windemere leaving her behind. Sam slowly walked over to Valentin as she could see her dream in her mind's eye; the image of the little girl on the lap of her papa suddenly was crystal clear for her.

"It was you... Everything is so clear now. The day you left I didn't know... I was sure you would be back for me. Then hours turned into days and days turned into months. Later my memories faded into something that I couldn't hold onto. Now and then I would dream of the music box, but I could never make out your face. It was always in the shadow, and I was always on the outside watching," Sam reached out to touch his face with her fingertips like he would disappear.

For what seemed like only seconds Sam just stood there unable to do more than stare as it was all so real now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Valentin is using Coop's and Addie's birth names just because that's what he does for his own reason at this point. The changed names are sticking.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Q&A of sorts for special Guest Reviews newest then going backwards:

xxxxxxxxxx

Q: Guest

Very good chapter and no worries about posting, you post when you can. Very curious about mystery guy. It isn't who I thought at first (Duke Lavery) but seems more so to be a Cassadine but which one? Stefan would be in the right age range and a decent guy. There are others in Mikko's generation but that would likely be too old. Glad the next chapter will reveal all.

A: I never considered Duke since there wasn't a bigger tie into Anna or Robin, but a part of me wishes I had thought of Stefan when the story took this turn. Stefan was always a little bit of a grey area character that had his moments where I liked him. Thank you!

xxxxxxxxxx

Q: Guest

Nice update. I liked how they told all the boys about Addie, it was very sweet. I'm still really confused on the mystery man. He knows Robin and not the bio father of Sam but someone who sees her as a daughter? I give. I'm kind of hoping it is Duke. Nicholas is getting a reset so to speak? Excellent he was another character that royally screwed over in that time period. Can't wait for the next update.

A: Valentin knew of Robin, but he didn't know her know her. He found her being held captive in his search of what Helena was hiding. No, he is not Sam's father in the biological way, but he did raise her for the first few years of her life. As for Nikolas, this would be a sort of reset of what I felt went wrong before the character left the show. Thank you!

xxxxxxxxxx

Q: Guest

Really, really good chapter. I kind of figured Jason and McBride would be twins but nice twist on Monica being their biological mother. It will be a bit for McBride to process but I really enjoyed the Monica/Jason conversation. RE A/n as long a Liason is still endgame I'm in it to the end, which I hope you don't run out of steam or twists for some time to come. I like this story a lot.

A: I'm not sure we have a lot of chapters to go after ch25, but there is definitely going to be an Liason wedding coming.

xxxxxxxxxx

(Laison fans don't go after me for a character opinion below because I'm just stating what I think a character's reasoning is within the GH show.)

Q: Guest

Very nice chapter. Still wrapping my head around Addie being the baby that Sam had thought deceased. It'll stick soon, I think the age is jarring for me as technically, Addie should be younger than Cam and Kristina. Like I said I'll get there. Liked the Liz/Jase convo. I think Liz is fabulous flaws and all but the writers chipped away at her soul through out the years and some of what you said was spot on and I am interested in your direction for her. Not a Sonny fan and I don't know that he had a beef with Liz but he didn't always make things easier for Liz/Jase as a couple or potential couple either. But, I'll run with what your take is and that he is actually happy and being honest about it. Look forward to the next update.

A: I used SORAS on Addie for this story... For me, I always like Elizabeth in the every beginning when she came on GH; then slowly the character was ruined for me personally. The original Elizabeth is someone I could see being Jason's ride or die because she gave off the vibe that she was that kind of person. As for Sonny, I don't think he really ever had a beef per say... I think he thinks knows Jason well enough to know how his friend thinks, and in his mind Jason moved completely on with Sam. That Liason wasn't going to work in Sonny's mind, and he tried to warn Elizabeth of this. I can't remember Sonny being malicious towards Elizabeth.

xxxxxxxxxx

(Couldn't not respond to this one just because...)

Q: Guest

Sonny and sam's baby was not named Lila on GH. That has always been jasam fanfic and was a history rewrite on the show last year when jasam were at the grave. That baby was baby girl McCall.

A: Actually if you go back into the history you will learn Sam named her daughter Lila before she was born. She wanted to honor Lila Q... Yes, Jason placed baby girl McCall on the gravestone. That still doesn't make it her name and not what the hospital would put on a death certificate. I take points based on facts I have gotten strait from the history of the show. Nothing of history was rewritten for this on the show because that was the name Sam chose for her daughter.

xxxxxxxxxx

(Wanting to end this on a happier note here's the last one)

Q: Guest

I have been sick and was really hoping you would update soon that I was going to all out beg and whine if necessary, imagine my delight to see this. AWWW... Cam knew and helped that was his secret. I think his involvement and the reasons were spot on and TY for including it. I hope that Addie and Liz can have a moment about the super mom notion. Liz is used to juggling children and work but I think she would be the last to say she is supermom and bet that Addie did just fine. I liked the Sam conversation with Jase/Liz and while I am not a Sam fan, I hope in this story she gets her HEA as well or at least the promise of it. I really want to speculate on Addie's parentage but afraid I'll be wrong so will wait. RE A/N: You are welcome. I meant it. Perhaps not Sam or Lucky spencer centric stories, but I'm hoping to read many more of your stories in the future

A: This really made me smile, and wish I could of responded the day it came in. Thank you so much for your kind words! Your review made my day when I read it. Again thank you!


	27. Chapter 26

AN: I know I took longer than I should have, but... Let's say I was not ready to see the end coming up so soon, so the next chapter is the end of this story. I hope that you enjoy the last chapters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a lot for Jason to let Elizabeth head out to Spoon Island to check on Colt without him. She made sure to call him when she got to the launch, and another call when she got off of the launch heading to Windemere. If she wanted to have a chance of Colt confiding in her; she couldn't have Jason standing there eyeing them both. As she reached the door she rang the bell which was promptly answered by Valentin.

"Miss Webber, come in please," Valentin invited her into his home.

"I hope I'm not too early, but I do have a job to get to today," Elizabeth entered Windemere as it was weird that Nikolas wasn't there.

"Yes, I understand... With Nikolas missing, I have a lot of people to answer to... I have to get to a job myself in his absence. This is Miss Hayes... She will take you to see Colt who is having breakfast on the back lawn this morning," Valentin said as a woman showed up as if out of thin air.

"What about Nikolas?" Elizabeth questioned him since he had brought up Nikolas.

Valentin knew that things would be intense until Nikolas returned to his family, friends, and life. It wasn't like he could speak the truth of the matter just yet.

"I'm doing everything in my power to bring Nikolas back to his family and friends," Valentin spoke as honestly as he could before walking away from her.

With nothing more to be said between them; Miss Hayes led her out to where Colt was.

"Master Colt, this is Elizabeth Webber," Miss Hayes made proper introductions before leaving them alone.

"I'm never going to get use to hearing that," Colt mused as Elizabeth took a seat across from him.

"You look well," Elizabeth smiled warmly at the man.

"This folder here is for you... I peeked at it out of curiosity, but couldn't make heads or tails of it," Colt handed the folder to her.

Carefully Elizabeth opened the folder pouring over everything within it; she quickly noticed that a lot of his care had been mostly by one main doctor. Elizabeth wasn't surprised that Valentin had kept tight reins with all of this, but what took her by surprise was that she knew the doctor who was involved in this.

"It's incredible how far you've come... Dr. Scorpio-Drake has done an amazing job," Elizabeth commented as she tried to gauge his reaction to the name.

"My doctor helped save my life and make it possible for the other doctor to return my memories," Colt sighed as he was getting tired again.

"Is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked seeing something was up.

"I think I pushed myself too much this morning, but I needed to get out of the house for a little while for some fresh air. Laying in a bed for days on end is not as fun as some would think," Colt admitted as knew it was time for him to go back to his room.

Just then as if on cue Miss Hayes appeared going strait to Colt helping him up from his seat. Then with great care, Miss Hayes helped Colt disappear into the house without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most of the night Sam tossed and turned in her sleep; as images flashed in her mind from moments long ago. It was like some switch had been flipped inside her the night before. Almost like she had opened a photo album of snapshots of someone else who just happened to be her. Slowly getting out of bed Sam wandered out of her room and headed downstairs looking for some coffee to clear away the fog. As she got to the bottom she heard a knock at the door, so she went to the door answering it to find McBride.

"Is that?" Sam questioned as she spotted the cup in his hand.

"I thought maybe you could use some strong coffee," McBride nodded slightly as he handed it over.

Cradling the cup in her hands Sam took a long slow sip letting the warmth spread over her.

"This is perfect... It's like nothing I've ever hand before," Sam said in an almost daze.

"It's something I have shipped over when I start to get a little homesick," McBride replied as Sam let him into the penthouse.

"It's like a warm hug from your favorite person in the world," Sam mused as she bumped the door closed with her hip.

"Last night was a lot," McBride said looking towards Sam as he spoke.

What McBride said was the understatement of the year at least for Sam. Before last night she felt like she had her head above water for the first time in a long time. Now she felt like someone knocked the wind out of her after she had already been run over with a truck.

"When you've lived the life I have... Let's say, I know why Helena wanted Jason, and it didn't hurt that she would be breaking up my family. Jason was my first real love... We went through a lot to get to where... Before he disappeared that night; we were in a good place. Truthfully, I never grieved for him like I should have. When he came back I was forced to grieve him, our family, and everything I lost. As hard as it is... Knowing that he is alive and happy with Elizabeth and his kids are more important. It was harder not knowing, and that is the honest truth, I mean it," Sam opened up to McBride.

Looking at the woman before him; McBride stood in awe of her strength. She wasn't alright by any means, but she wasn't about to crumble under it all.

"McBride!" came Danny's voice as he bounded down the stairs, and McBride was quick to scoop him up into his arms.

"Hi, buddy," McBride greeted his friend.

"Did you go to the party with mommy?" Danny asked as he looked up into McBride's eyes.

"That I did," McBride replied softly.

"Mommy didn't sleep good because she kept moving in her sleep," Danny whispered as he leaned in close to McBride's ear.

"Daniel, it's not alright to talk about someone when they are standing right there. I know that you are worried about your mum," McBride corrected the boy gently.

"I'm very sorry, mommy," Danny apologized to his mommy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although Sonny had been to her doctor's appointments before Carly knew that Jason needed the distraction from what was going on. It wasn't too hard to rope Jason into going with her for this appointment, and she really didn't want Sonny to see her scared like she was about the amino. She knew that being older came with risks; besides what risks there were from her last pregnancy.

"Breathe, just breathe," Jason told her as they waited for her doctor.

"I'm so excited and terrified all at the same time. Aleena is pointing at my stomach saying baby over and over. On some level, I think she gets it, and she loves to talk to the baby. Sonny is trying so hard to be there for me, but a part of him isn't here with me at the end of the day," Carly said as she let it all out for once.

Getting up from his seat Jason went crouching down in front of Carly.

"I've heard about when you were pregnant with Joss... Sonny is probably scared out of his mind for you and the baby. I can't imagine the thought of losing you, and I know this is hard on the both of you. Just talk it out with him," Jason took Carly's hand in his as he talked to her.

"You always know what to say to me... I love you so much, and thank you for doing this," Carly said feeling a little better.

"Don't think I don't know this was about distracting me," Jason said getting back on his feet before letting go of her hands.

"Yes and no... I needed you to hold my hand for the big needle and tell me everything that you just said to me about Sonny. My head knows everything you're telling me is true, but sometimes I have a hard time convincing my heart of it," Carly replied as Jason sat back down.

"It's hard for you to completely believe in the happiness you have. You know that Sonny has your whole heart just like you hold his; I know that the two of you will get through anything together," Jason looked over at his friend just as his phone rang.

"Take it," Carly insisted as Jason looked like he was trying to decide if he should answer it or not.

With a nod, Jason got up going into the hall and pulled out his cell seeing it was Elizabeth calling him.

"Elizabeth," Jason sighed a sigh of relief.

"Everything went as well as could be expected, and I'm going to take a cab to GH for my shift," Elizabeth replied as she was glad to be back at the docks.

"After Carly's appointment I'll swing by because I just need to see you for myself," Jason said as he just wanted to see she was alright for himself.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Elizabeth replied as she wanted to see him just to see him.

"See you soon," Jason said his goodbyes.

"Bye," Elizabeth said before they both hung up.

For a minute Jason just stood out there; then he went back in to be for Carly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When McBride had offered to pick Danny up from school and drop him at Monica's Sam was more than thankful for the help. There were a lot of things she was still working through; that she wasn't ready to share with her ex-mother-in-law. She loved Monica so much... By no means was she really ready to talk anything through at this moment. That's why she had just stayed home for the day and had gotten takeout for all of her meals so far. Gently fingering the snowflake on her necklace Sam suddenly heard a knock making her look towards the door. She wasn't expecting anyone or anything at this time of night... Slowly crossing the room Sam went to the door opening it to see Valentin standing there with a beautiful music box

in his hands.

"This belongs to you, Mignonette," Valentin used his nickname for her.

"My favorite bedtime story... Every night it was the same... You said I was your mignonette... That I was small but mighty," Sam mused as she just knew.

Valentin couldn't help smiling slightly as he gave a nod that affirmed that what Sam said was true.

"This belongs to you... Your snowflake fits into the lock on the bottom," Valentin offered the music box to Sam.

With great care Sam took the music box in her hands; then she took her necklace off sticking it in the lock. It was like her hands knew exactly where the lock was without looking. Then Sam turned the snowflake gently a few times... Slowly the music started to play as the music box opened to reveal the ballerina just like in her dreams of so long ago.

"Thank you," Sam whispered almost as she just couldn't look away from the music box.

"I should have found you much sooner... That is one mistake I can never repay," Valentin apologized feeling his words would never be enough.

Finally tearing her eyes away from the music box Sam placed it on the side table near her.

"I think you should have this back," Sam pulled out the picture offering it back to Valentin.

"I knew it was dangerous to keep both of these mementos from you, but they were all I had left in the world of you to hold onto all of these years. Wherever I went in the world I kept this picture with me, and at times I had to leave the music box in safe hands," Valentin accepted the picture back.

She could see the love in his eyes for her, but at the same time, she wasn't ready to let him in. There were things surrounding Valentin that gave Sam pause that she couldn't ignore.

"Maybe one day you will have a daughter to pass it on too,"

At his words Sam didn't know what to say to that; still, the music box was a part of her past.

"I really should be going," Sam tried to politely end the awkwardness.

"It's getting time that I head back home... Charlotte will be missing me by now," Valentin agreed knowing she needed time and her space for the moment.


	28. Chapter 27

AN: As most of you know I'm a Jasam fan who took on a Liason story to prove that it is the writing and not the pairing that matters. I was not ready for the ending when it came, so both chapters were late in being posted... For these being late; I am truly sorry. Hopefully, you have enjoyed the ride as much as I did, and maybe I might write a one-off Liason edition now and again in the future. All I wanted when I started was for people to look past the pairing. I look to the reviews to better my craft, so think twice before leaving a rude review. Thank you to all of you that hung in there with me until the end, and thank you for those who had my back when others were rude.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liason Wedding Day...

The day Elizabeth had waited for so long was here; her dreams of having a family with Jason was happening. For once in her life, nothing was hanging over her head threatening to destroy everything in her life. Elizabeth and Sam had found a way to co-exist with each other... It also helped that Sam had been dating McBride for a few months now. Life had returned to some kind of normal or as normal as it could get for them. Today Elizabeth couldn't help thinking that Nikolas should be here to see her get her happy ending. Hearing a gentle knock Elizabeth looked to see Sam opening the door.

"Could I talk to you?" Sam asked not leaving the doorway.

"Sure," Elizabeth nodded slightly as Sam came in shutting the door behind her.

Sam didn't really have to do this because Jason didn't know about any of this. It would be easy for her to not say anything about it at all, but she wanted Jason to have this even in this life-changing moment.

"I'm moving on with my life, and everything is about to change for us all. This was Alan's before it was Jason's... He should have a piece of his dad today even if he doesn't remember," Sam said as she pulled out the wedding band.

"Why not take it to Jason," Elizabeth asked her cautiously.

"He refused Lila's ring because it was mine. I didn't want him to think of this as a piece of who we were... This is a piece of a father he will never remember or know. This coming from you is better than it coming from me. Just to prove it I had it engraved with your wedding date today. Today is about the two of you," Sam held the ring out to Elizabeth.

With care, Elizabeth reached out taking the ring in her hand, and looked to see on the inside of the ring was the date of the wedding. She wasn't sure what she'd do with the ring just yet... In her heart, Elizabeth knew that Sam was being honest with her in that moment. They had done a lot of work to become friends almost these days.

"I'll think about it," Elizabeth replied softly looking up at Sam.

"That's all I can hope for," Sam said before retreating out of the room.

Left on her own Elizabeth went to the vanity in the dressing room sitting down eyeing the ring. It wasn't long before suddenly Patrick, Sabina, Addie, and even Carly were in the room helping her get ready. Of course, Carly brought in a makeup artist in to redo her makeup because she had to look perfect for her Jason. When Patrick asked for the ring for Jason to give to the pastor; Elizabeth handed over the ring that she had picked out with Jason. She would talk to Jason about Alan's ring later when she got the chance. Today his dad deserved to be apart of their special wedding day, so she would carry it with her until she could give it to Jason later on.

"Are you ready for this," came Patrick's voice as Elizabeth realized she had spaced because it was just the two of them.

"You have no idea," Elizabeth smiled as she got to her feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the chapel doors, Elizabeth stood with Cam at her side because he had insisted on being the one who gave her away at the wedding. For most of his life, it had been just him and his mom... Now there was finally a man who would protect her the way Cam always tried to. As the music swelled the doors of the chapel open for Cam and Elizabeth to start their walk down the aisle. Suddenly Elizabeth's eyes connected with Jason's where he stood waiting for her. Tears were spilling down his cheeks as he was trying to hold it together. Then tears started flowing down her face as she was so happy. In what seemed like forever Elizabeth reached the end of the aisle.

"Who gives this woman in marriage," Pastor Winters asked looking to the young man before him.

"My brothers and I do," Cam said before taking his mom's hand and handing her off to Jason.

"About a year or so ago I met Jason here. He was just passing by more or less... There were a lot of unknowns that he was unsure of, and he needed a friendly face to just being there in the moment. We both needed someone who didn't know our past. Never did I expect a breakfast a little over a year ago to turn into me doing a wedding. Now today we come together to join these two as husband and wife. Do you Jason Alan Morgan take Elizabeth Imogene Webber to be your lawfully wedded wife," Pastor Winters looked to Jason as he asked his question.

"I do, forever and always," Jason smiled ear to ear as he spoke.

"Do you Elizabeth Imogene Webber take Jason Alan Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband," Pastor Winters asked looking now to Elizabeth.

"I do, forever and always," Elizabeth answered softly.

"Alright, now I'm going to put you two to work a bit. Jason, take this time to make vows which you will keep until the end," Pastor Winters spoke to Jason of giving of his heart.

"Today was about two years in the making when we both didn't know who I was. You had faith in me when I didn't have faith in myself. When others wouldn't you opened your heart and your home to me. When everything came crashing down around us... You gave me space to figure out what came next. It drove me nuts because I knew what I wanted. Still, we both needed that time apart. Today I promise to not make you regret taking a chance on me and our family. Every day I'm going to make it my mission to show you how much I love you and our family. I will walk through fire and back for you and our family because nothing means more to me in this world. This is just the beginning of a life of us raising our kids, and getting our happily ever after. With this ring I thee wed," Jason said as he took the wedding ring sliding it on Elizabeth's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now really blubbering Elizabeth had to take a few moments to gather herself after hearing what Jason had to say to her. The last thing she had expected to do was being a blubbering mess on her wedding day. Pulling out a handkerchief Pastor Winters handed it to Elizabeth, and she wiped at the tears knowing her turn was next to say her vows to Jason.

"Elizabeth," Pastor Winters smiled as Elizabeth gave him a nod that she was ready.

"Our history goes back so much further than you know... I made my share of mistakes where we were concerned. There are so many things I wished I could take back...Yet standing here I'm so glad when everything is said and done that we are together. Today we are combining not just two lives as husband and wife. There are more than just the two of us... The children who we love so dearly, our families, and our friends. You say that I found you that day in the hospital, but it was you who found me when no one else was looking. Bit by bit you pulled the person who I had tucked away so long ago. Every day you make me a better person for knowing you. The hardest thing I ever did was telling you who you were that day. Yet standing here today I wouldn't change a thing even if it all went away tomorrow. I promise that I will walk by you through life hand in hand. I promise to love Danny as my own and to be the best I can for all our children. I promise to be honest with you forever and always. We will grow old together... My heart will still skip a beat every time you walk into a room because I will never take for granite every moment we have together in this life. With this ring I thee wed," Elizabeth took the ring Pastor Winters presented her with and placed it on Jason's ring finger as she looked into Jason's eyes.

For a moment Jason and Elizabeth looked into each others' eyes waiting for what came next.

"Jason, do you promise to love, honor, and obey Elizabeth for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?" Pastor Winters asked Jason.

"I do," Jason agreed wholeheartedly.

"Elizabeth, do you promise to love, honor, and obey Jason for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?" Pastor Winters asked her.

"I do," Elizabeth replied as she kept her eyes on Jason.

"For what God has joined together let no man put asunder. Now by the power invested in me; please help me in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Jason Alan Morgan. You may kiss your bride," Pastor Winters said giving them the go-ahead.

Jason didn't need to be told twice as he went in to kiss his bride. Cheers and clapping for the couple erupted from behind them as they got lost in the moment. They had finally made it, and it was a done deal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The banquet hall for the church turned out just perfect for Jason and Elizabeth to have a more intimate affair with their friends and family. Jason was glad that Elizabeth had surprised him with a wedding at Pastor Winter's church. Everything felt more like who they were as a couple, and just made their day all the more special for them in the end. Plus Pastor

Winters had become a good friend of Jason's since their chance meeting over a year ago.

"Jason," came Elizabeth's voice making him look to her sitting next to him.

"What is it," Jason asked looking into her eyes.

"I didn't want to spring this on you at the wedding, but I want to give this to you if you want it. This is your father Alan's ring, and Sam wanted me to have it to give to you. She was right that he deserves to be apart of today, but I'll only give it to you if you want it. Carly got me a necklace for you to wear it..." Elizabeth whispered almost as she had the ring in her hand.

"As long as you're okay with it than I am because I can always pass it on to one of the boys," Jason reasoned softly wanting this day to be perfect.

"Your dad had his faults and failures, but he loved you so much. I think you should have it as a reminder of the love he had for you. Maybe one day you might pass it on, but I think you deserve to carry your dad with you," Elizabeth smiled as she took the necklace slipping it over his head.

"You look like an angel tonight," Jason said as he went in for a kiss slow and tenderly.

Everything looked perfect in the banquet hall, but all Elizabeth could think was getting out of there. She had waited so long to start this chapter in their story...

"How much trouble would we be in if we," Elizabeth whispered so only Jason could hear her.

"I like what you are thinking, but I think we'd be in big trouble not just from Carly," Jason sighed knowing they wouldn't be getting out of there any sooner.

"I can't wait to get you all to myself, Mr. Morgan," Elizabeth smirked as she was ready for the start of forever.

"Oh, you aren't the only one, Mrs. Morgan," Jason said going in for another kiss unable to help himself.

Hearing the sound of footsteps coming their way; Jason looked up to see Michael and Addie coming up to the table.

"Jason, the boys are dropping like flies. I'm going to take them back to my place now instead of waiting," Michael said knowing Cam was going to be out like the others soon enough.

"I offered to go help him get them settled in before heading home myself," Addie smiled softly.

"Don't think about getting up because Max and Milo are already carrying them out. Addie and I can handle it from there," Michael said as he looked at the man who was like a second father to him.

"See you guys in two weeks when we get back from the island," Jason nodded slightly as he spoke.


End file.
